Harry y Alyssa Potter
by Kae Richa
Summary: Bien, este es mi primer fic en esta página asi que no sean malitos conmigo, ayúdenme a mejorar pls. CDT nuestro querido Harry se enteró que hay alguien especial en su vida, y oh! sorpresa hay muchas cosas que tendrá que descubrir él solo. Volverá a
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1: "La libertad de Sirius"  
  
Eran las 4 de la madrugada en el #4 de Privet Drive, y un chico de 14 años despertaba de un sueño perturbador envuelto en un sudor frío, otra vez el Señor Tenebroso había asesinado a una persona muy querida para Harry.  
  
Ésta no era la primera vez que Harry soñaba con esto, solamente que las otras veces no había podido distinguir quién era esa persona, esa noche por fin la había visto, era una chica de cabello castaño, enmarañado y unos ojos café llenos de lágrimas que gritaban "¡Harry, Harry!".  
  
Aquella chica era Hermione Granger, la alumna más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, era bella, buena amiga, tierna, dulce y....  
  
-Por qué estoy pensando esto-se decía Harry-ella es para Ron y punto-aunque en sus palabras había tristeza y celos?  
  
Harry se preguntaba por qué desde el final del curso pasado Hermione le llamaba tanto la atención, sobretodo desde que al final del 4º curso se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, aquello hizo que Harry se ruborizara  
  
un poco.  
  
La mañana siguiente lo despertaron los gritos de su Tío Vernon que le decía algo sobre Hedwig  
  
-Muchacho, dile a esa lechuza que deje de hacer ruido o no volverá a entrar aquí!!-rugió Vernon.  
  
-Está bien tío, ya voy!!-contestó Harry. Se acercó a la ventana para dejar entrar a Hedwig, quién traía un carta atada en su pata, la desató y pudo ver la buena letra de Hermione:  
  
"Querido Harry  
  
Espero que estés bien, yo lo estoy, aunque algo preocupada por todo esto del Señor Tenebroso, pero bueno mi carta es para comunicarte que le he pedido permiso a Dumbledore de que vengas a quedarte a mi casa lo que queda de las vacaciones, ya que pronto será tu cumpleaños y pues podríamos celebrarlo como te mereces. Dumbledore me dio el permiso y también le pedí a mis padres de que vinieras. Quisieras venir, Harry?.  
  
Te quiere  
  
Herm"  
  
Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón, Hermione había firmado "Te quiere Herm", no, no podía pensar que a Hermione también le gustara Harry, porque aunque Harry no lo quisiera aceptar, le gustaba Hermione y no como amiga sino que había algo más. Tal vez, amor.  
  
Tomó un pergamino de su baúl y escribió:  
  
"Querida Herm:  
  
Gracias por mandarme una carta ya quería saber de ti, y sí estoy muy bien gracias a Dios. Y con respecto a tu carta, Herm hasta la pregunta es necia, claro que me encantaría ir a tu casa, tengo muchas ganas de verte niña.  
  
Por cierto, haz sabido algo de Ron? Porque desde que nos despedimos no he sabido nada de él, dijo que me enviaría una carta para ir a pasar las vacaciones a su casa, pero no lo ha hecho. Es extraño, pero bueno cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto.  
  
Besos,  
  
Harry"  
  
-Sí así está bien-Se acercó a la jaula de Hedwig y le dijo-Por favor Hedwig lleva esto a casa de Hermione-Hedwig le dio un picotazo en forma de aprobación y salió volando de su casa.  
  
Eran las 11 de la mañana, Harry no había almorzado nada porque como siempre sus tíos no lo había llamado a desayunar. Estaba Harry pensando en Hermione, en lo bella que era, lo inteligente, en sus ojos cuando lo miraba, pero algo lo hizo salir de ese bello recuerdo, su tía gritó asustada:  
  
-Vernon!! Este perro enorme de nuevo!!!-  
  
Harry salió volado escaleras abajo y en la puerta pudo ver a "Hocicos", se sorprendió de que estuviera ahí sentado frente a su puerta y de repente se le ocurrió decir:  
  
-Tía? Ehh.... este creo que el perro es de....-Harry pensó decir que era su padrino, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor-es de mi padrino tía tal vez viene para que le envíe una carta contándole como me tratan-dijo esto, mientras que el perro se ponía frente a Harry haciéndole gruñidos a sus tíos, y Harry por supuesto disfrutando de la escena de miedo.  
  
-Entonces, llévatelo de aquí....llévalo a tu cuarto, pero pobre de ti si haces cosas....anormales con él-dijo tío Vernon.  
  
-No se preocupen-dijo tranquilamente-ven hocicos!!-le dijo a Sirius.  
  
Subieron a su cuarto, Harry cerro la puerta con llave, y le dijo a Sirius, todavía convertido en perro:  
  
-Qué te sucede Hocicos???-al parecer estaba molesto-cómo se te ocurre aparecerte aquí, no puedes andar por ahí como si estuvieras LIBRE!!  
  
Hocicos había conseguido su forma humana mientras que Harry seguía molesto y contestó:  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, es que vengo a decirte que ya estoy LIBRE!!-dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?-gritó Harry asombrado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Pero, cómo?  
  
-Pues como ves Dumbledore me ayudó a conseguir pruebas y me dieron libertad-  
  
-Genial!!-gritó Harry y corrió a abrazar a su padrino-y me supongo que vienes por mí, verdad?  
  
-Mmm, la verdad es que no-Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba-es que todavía no hablo con Remus, y me enteré, de muy buena fuente, que irás a casa de Hermione  
  
-Eh... cómo lo sabes?-dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco-espera, creo que ya sé quién fue, Dumbledore, pero Herm no me ha devuelto la carta!  
  
-Entonces, creo que esto es tuyo-dijo Siruis entregándole una nota con un número telefónico-es el teléfono de Hermione, hace poco fui a verla...- diciendo esto se quedó callado como si no pudiera decir el por qué se haber estado en casa de Hermione.  
  
-Fuiste a verla primero que a mí?-preguntó Harry, tratando de sacar información-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Eh...este porque.... porque me mando una lechuza pues quería hablar conmigo-dijo Sirius dejando a Harry un tanto no convencido, pero Harry no dijo nada más.  
  
-Bueno, después me dirá Hermione jajaja, gracias por el teléfono Sirius- contestó Harry.  
  
-Ni lo menciones, pero bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya todavía tengo que ir a casa de Remus para hablar con él sobre algo importante-se acercó a Harry y le dio un fuerte abrazo-Harry prométeme que te portarás bien y que te cuidarás mucho, y si me necesitas mándame una lechuza a casa de Remus, mínimo si no estoy yo Remus te contestará está bien?-  
  
-Te lo prometo, cuídate tú también-dijo Harry al perro negro que estaba frente a él, pues Sirius se había transformado de nuevo. Hocicos brincó por la ventana y despareció por los arbustos.  
  
Harry todavía tenía el teléfono en mano y bajó para pedir el teléfono y llamar a Hermione.  
  
-Tío podría usar el teléfono?-preguntó algo asustado por la respuesta que recibiría  
  
-Si es para llamar a tus amigos "anormales" no!!-gritó Tío Vernon.  
  
-No, es para llamar a mi padrino, el perro traía una carta de él con su teléfono-dijo Harry mientras los Dursley ponían cara de susto.  
  
-Eh....está bien muchacho-dijo tío Vernon.  
  
Harry tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y lo llevó a su cuarto, pero antes de llamar a Hermione sintió que el estómago le dolía y recordó que no había comido nada, así que decidió invitar a Hermione a comer. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que le dejó Sirius.  
  
-Bueno?-  
  
-Hola Herm-dijo Harry con su corazón latiendo rápidamente  
  
-Ho..hola Harry, supongo que ya viste a Sirius, cómo has estado?-dijo ella.  
  
-Bien gracias y tú?-  
  
-Bien también, ya recibí tu carta, gracias por acceder-  
  
-No me podía negar siendo tú la que me lo pedía-cuando dijo esto Harry se ruborizó lo cual Hermione no podía ver-oye, ya comiste?  
  
-No Harry, no he comido, por qué me lo preguntas?-  
  
-Es que yo tampoco, quisieras ir a comer a algún lado?-preguntó Harry esperando un NO por respuesta  
  
-Claro Harry! Es más arregla tus cosas y le pediré el auto a mi papá, paso por ti y nos vamos a comer, que te parece?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Excelente!!, nos vemos pronto adiós Herm-  
  
-Adiós Harry-  
  
Colgó el teléfono a las 12:15 cuando terminó de hablar con Hermione, recogió sus cosas, y le dijo a sus tíos:  
  
-Me voy!  
  
-A dónde? Tú no te puedes ir de aquí-dijo Dudley  
  
-Cállate Dudley-gritó Harry.  
  
-Mira muchacho, si te vas con alguien igual a ti para ya no regresar, perfecto lárgate-dijo Tío Vernon.  
  
-De hecho, creo que el próximo verano ya no volveré, mi padrino es libre y me iré a vivir con él.  
  
-Perfecto, nos libraremos de ti-dijo tía Petunia.  
  
Sonó el timbre lo cual terminó con la discusión, Harry corrió pues supuso que era Hermione. Abrió la puerta y encontró a la chica más hermosa que había visto en el mundo.  
  
-Harry!!-gritó Hermione, corrió a abrazarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que Harry se ruborizara.  
  
-Hola Herm, estás muy..... hermosa-dijo él.  
  
-Gracias Harry, tú tampoco estás nada mal-dijo ella recorriendo a Harry de pies a cabeza  
  
pensó Hermione.  
  
-Nos vamos Harry?-preguntó ella.  
  
-Sí Herm, nos vamos-dijo él cargando su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig-Adiós tíos  
  
-Adiós Harry! 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: "En casa de Hermione"**

**D**espués de salir de casa de los Dursley fueron a comer a una cafetería cercana a casa de Hermione, estuvieron platicando sobre trivialidades, Hogwarts, Quidditch, hasta que de repente Hermione notó que Harry la miraba muy raro y eso hizo que se pusiera roja de los nervios.

-Harry… eh… este… estás bien?-preguntó ella tratando de evitar su mirada.

-Eh… sí por qué la pregunta-dijo Harry saliendo de su trance.

-No es sólo que estabas muy callado, en qué pensabas?-

-No es en qué sino en quién-dijo Harry algo sonrojado por su respuesta.

-Vaya, al parecer alguien ha ocupado tus pensamientos Harry, quién es la afortunada?-preguntó ella en forma coqueta.

-Eh… este… _/:chin ahora que le digo, rápido Harry invéntate algo:/_-pensó-Pues… es un chica muy linda, es tierna, dulce, es una persona a la cual no pensé que llegaría a querer tanto.-

-Mmm, entonces si debe ser afortunada, se lo has dicho?-

-No, no tengo el valor de decírselo porque creo que ella está enamorada de alguien más-dijo algo triste.

**H**ermione no sabía que hacer porque aunque Harry no lo quisiera se había descubierto, lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Bueno Harry, deberías estar seguro de que a ella le gusta alguien más, no vaya ser que estés equivocado y la podrías perder no crees?-

-Eh…este… pues si, nos vamos a tu casa Herm?-dijo cambiando de tema.

-Está bien vamonos Harry-

**P**agaron la cuenta y salieron rumbo a casa de Hermione, al llegar Harry pudo darse cuenta que los padres de Hermione estaban esperándolos, pues ya estaban en la puerta. Hermione estacionó el auto, Harry bajó sus cosas y fue a saludar a los papás de Hermione.

-Buenas tardes señor, señora Granger-

-Buenas tardes Harry, pero por favor por qué tantas formalidades, llámame tío!!-dijo el padre de Hermione.

-Claro tío-Harry se sintió algo extraño diciéndole "tío" a alguien completamente desconocido para él, pero estando en casa de Hermione a él no le importaba.

-Hola princesa, que bueno que ya llegaron-le dijo su madre a Hermione-supongo que quieren descansar verdad Harry?

-Sí tía gracias!-contestó él.

-Bueno preciosa llévalo a su cuarto-dijo la señora Granger con una sonrisa, que Harry ya conocía en Hermione.

-Vamos Harry-dijo ella.

**S**ubieron al segundo piso y Hermione le enseñó el cuarto donde Harry dormiría, estaba justo frente al cuarto de Hermione y el cuarto de sus padres estaba en el tercer piso. Harry desempacó sus cosas, desde su cuarto podía verse que en el patio la familia Granger tenía una piscina, Harry quién se estaba muriendo de calor se quitó la playera que llevaba puesta y prendió el ventilador.

**E**n eso entró Hermione a su cuarto…

-Ha…..Harry…-dijo observando el buen cuerpo que su "amigo" había obtenido después de los entrenamientos de Quidditch-digo… perdón, quisieras nadar un rato?

-Jajaja-rió Harry porque a pesar de estar nervioso por lo que había sucedido era la única forma de esconderlo-claro Herm me encantaría, me das permiso de cambiarme?-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Sí… te veo abajo-y Hermione salió del cuarto de Harry.

**C**uando Harry bajó, los padres de Hermione ya no estaban, a los 10 minutos Hermione bajó con un short y una blusa de tirantes con lo cual Harry se quedó mudo, pues Hermione cada vez le llamaba más la atención y dijo:

-Ah Harry mis padres salieron porque tenían pacientes, pero nos dejaron dinero por si llegaban tarde-

**S**alieron al patio, Hermione se quitó el short y la blusa que traía lo cual puso a Harry los nervios al tope, el corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, las manos sudaban, y no dejaba de mirarla, Hermione se dio cuenta de eso y se sonrojó. Harry al notar esto dejó de verla y se quitó la playera que se había puesto, de repente se acercó a Hermione y:

-Herm, quisiera decirte algo-dijo muy serio a lo cual Hermione respondió algo roja de los nervios.

-Sí Harry dime-

-Mira ven aquí-dijo él llevándola cerca de la piscina, de repente se puso detrás de ella y la cargó!!

-Harry!!! Suéltame, suéltame!!!-dijo ella entre risas.

-Jajaja, en serio quieres que te suelte?-preguntó él maliciosamente.

-Sí por favor, suéltame-dijo ella con carita tierna, pero Harry hizo caso omiso a la cara de Hermione y se aventó con ella en brazos al agua. Hermione sólo pudo gritar:

-Nooo!!!-y ¡SPLASH! Cayeron al agua.

**E**stuvieron jugando un buen rato, de vez en cuando Harry se acercaba mucho a Hermione lo que hacía que ella se pusiera nerviosa y le aventara agua en la cara. Eran como las 7 de la noche cuando subieron a darse un buen baño caliente y a cambiarse de ropa. Como los padres de Hermione aún no llegaban cenaron "omelet" que preparó Harry.

**D**espués de cenar y de recoger la cocina, Harry salió a ver las estrellas, estaba recostado en las sillas de tomar sol, de rato salió Hermione y se sentó a un lado de éste. Ella comenzó a temblar de frío y Harry preguntó:

-Herm, tienes frío?-

-Sí, un poco-dijo ella

-Ven aquí niña-dijo él abriendo sus brazos para que Hermione se recostara a un lado. Ella hizo lo que él le pidió, Hermione pudo sentir los fuertes brazos de Harry rodeándola, se sentía feliz a su lado, y su corazón se agitaba más y más. Se quedaron viendo las estrellas largo rato, hasta que Hermione se quedó dormida en los brazos de Harry.

**H**arry se sentía la persona más especial en ese momento, tenía a la chica más importante en su vida junto a él, sabía que Hermione en el fondo también le correspondería a aquel sentimiento que sentía hacia ella. Eran las 10 de la noche cuando se escuchó un carro llegar, Harry pensó que si veían a Hermione ahí la regañarían al siguiente día, así que sin despertarla, se levantó, la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto.

**C**uando la acostó en su cama, se quedó viéndola largo rato y le dijo a Herm en un susurro:

-Eres tan hermosa mi niña, no sabes la falta que me hacías durante todas estas vacaciones, siempre pensando en ti, si irías con Krum, los celos carcomiéndome por dentro al saber que tal vez no serías para mí, pero ahora estoy a tu lado preciosa y no quiero dejarte nunca, ojalá y me correspondieras-

**C**omo si alguien lo manejara, Harry se acercó a Hermione lentamente, sentía el impulso de besarla ahí dormida, tan silenciosa, tierna y tranquila, y así Harry unió sus labios con los de ella, pero fue un beso corto pues no quiso despertarla.

**L**o que Harry no sabía era que los padres de Hermione lo observaban desde la puerta de su cuarto pues pasaron a ver a su hija y se encontraron con la más bella escena jamás vista, cómo aquel niño que siempre careció de amor ahora lo estaba entregando sin miedo a perderlo todo, realmente lo que Harry Potter sentía por Hermione Granger era amor, un amor verdadero.

**L**os padres de Hermione se fueron de ahí y Harry se fue a su cuarto, se quedó dormido al instante pues estaba tan cansado por haber nadado y en sus pensamientos estaba Hermione, eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo.

**A** la mañana siguiente a Harry lo despertó el olor a unos deliciosos Hot cakes, salió de su cuarto, fue a darse un baño, se arregló y bajó. La madre de Hermione lo vio y lo saludó efusivamente:

-Hola querido!!-dijo la señora Granger dándole un fuerte abrazo-dormiste bien?

-Sí tía gracias, y Hermione?-preguntó él.

-Salió muy temprano con tu tío, dijo que quería comprar algunas cosas, que no tardará-

-Gracias tía-dijo Harry comiendo su desayuno.

**~*~**

**Y**a habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Harry había llegado a casa de Hermione y al siguiente día este muchacho no recordaba que cumpliría 15 años! Porque obvio se la había pasado muy bien con Herm, de vez en cuando iban al mall, a jugar básquetbol, al cine, a cenar, entre otras cosas.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: "Happy b-day Harry!!"  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó recordando que era su cumpleaños, pensó que Hermione y sus padres lo felicitarían, pero Hermione no estaba en casa, decidió tomar una ducha, se puso unos jeans y una playera de lickra [^_^] negra con la cual se veía muy bien.  
  
Bajó a desayunar, se le hacía raro que Hedwig no le llevara cartas de sus amigos, ni de Sirius, ya había pasado tiempo desde que no lo veía y se sintió triste al saber que nadie recordaba su cumpleaños, desayunó sin ganas, y subió otra vez a su cuarto. A las 11 de la mañana Herm ya había regresado de su compromiso, entró al cuarto de Harry y dijo:  
  
-Hola Harry, perdón por ausentarme tanto, pero tenía algunas cosas que hacer-  
  
-No.... no te preocupes Herm, estoy bien gracias, pero a dónde fuiste?- preguntó él.  
  
-Eh.... este.... fui con mi padre al consultorio, dijo que necesitaba que le ayudara con unos papeles, ya sabes soy tan organizada-dijo ella evitando tocar el tema.  
  
-Mmm está bien-dijo Harry no muy convencido.  
  
Se quedaron jugando snap explosivo, después fueron a jugar un rato básquetbol, comieron a las 3 de la tarde y a las 7 Harry dijo:  
  
-Herm, tengo hambre, habrá algo de comer?-  
  
-Mmm, deja bajo-dijo ella  
  
-No, déjame ir contigo-  
  
-NO!-gritó ella-mejor aquí quédate, por fa-dijo con su cara de ternura que Harry no podía evitar.  
  
Hermione bajó, pero Harry había desobedecido y salió de su cuarto, pero sin bajar las escaleras. Abajo se escuchaba un cuchicheo, pero no supo distinguir quienes eran las visitas. Herm subió y Harry tuvo que esconderse para que no viera que lo había desobedecido y después entró al cuarto diciendo:  
  
-Harry!, dónde estabas?-preguntó ella algo asustada  
  
-Bueno que no puede alguien ir a hacer sus necesidades? Jaja-rió él.  
  
-Pues si jaja, oye vamos abajo por favor sí, mamá ya preparó la cena-dijo ella se aproximaron a las escaleras y Hermione intervino-Harry, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa, podrías cubrirte los ojos?  
  
-Pero Herm no voy a ver cuando baje las escaleras-respondió Harry.  
  
-Por favor Harry!!-dijo ella con su sonrisa, y Harry tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras Hermione llevó a Harry al patio,  
  
cerca de la piscina.  
  
-Espero que no me vayas a aventar Herm-dijo él.  
  
-Por supuesto que no tonto-dijo ella. De repente Herm dijo-Harry voy a quitarte la venda.  
  
Seguido de esto, Herm le quitó lo que le cubría los ojos y...  
  
-¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!-gritaron todos recibiendo a Harry con serpentinas, fuegos artificiales y muchas otras cosas.  
  
Harry podía ver a todos sus amigos de Hogwarts, estaba Ron, la familia Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore el cual tenía por compañía una jovencita un poco menor que Harry, la cual tenía los ojos verdes, y el cabello negro y ondulado.  
  
-Hey Harry!! FELICIDADES!!!-gritó Ron y se acercó a abrazarlo-hermano ya tienes 15 años!!!  
  
-Gracias Ron por el comentario jajaja-dijo sarcásticamente-oye pensé que estabas molesto conmigo, desde que salimos de clases no me ha llegado ninguna carta tuya-preguntó Harry.  
  
-No Harry es so...-pero Ron fue interrumpido por Hermione la cual se acercó por detrás y le dio un abrazo a Harry, lo cual hizo que éste se sonrojara y que Ron se molestara.  
  
-Herm, fue idea tuya verdad?-preguntó él.  
  
-Pues claro tonto, creerías que se me olvidaría el cumpleaños de.... de.... de mi mejor amigo?-dijo ella, pero realmente lo que quiso decir era , pero se contuvo a tiempo porque sino, Ron explotaría.  
  
-Hola Hermione, cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Ron enfadado.  
  
-Muy bien gracias Ron y tú?-contestó ella-me comentó Harry que no le habías mandado ninguna corta pasó algo?-  
  
-NO Hermione sólo es que he estado muy ocupado conociendo a una chica-dijo él esperando que Hermione reaccionara mal, pero ella ni se inmutó, era obvio que el que le importaba más era Harry.  
  
Después se acercó Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore y la chica de los ojos verde (igual a los de Harry).  
  
-Muchacho, cómo has crecido-dijo Sirius burlándose de él.  
  
-Que chistoso Sirius hace apenas 2 semanas que me viste-dijo Harry.  
  
-Qué tal Harry, cómo te lo estás pasando?-preguntó Remus.  
  
-Muy bien Remus gracias por venir!!-dijo él.  
  
-Buenas noches Harry-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Buenas noches profesor-contestó él  
  
-Harry quisiera presentarte a Alyssa...-pero fue interrumpido por la misma Alyssa  
  
-Alyssa Evans, muchas felicidades Harry!-dijo tendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo-dime Aly.  
  
-Gracias Aly, profesor mi madre se apellidaba "Evans", tiene algún vínculo con ella?-preguntó Harry esperando una respuesta positiva.  
  
-Escucha Harry necesitamos hablar de unas cuántas cosillas, pero eso será más tarde-dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Harry disfrutó de la fiesta que Hermione le había preparado, cenaron, jugaron algunas cosas, en realidad Harry se la había pasado de lo mejor, pero a él le inquietaba que vínculo tendría Alyssa con su madre. A las 10:30 todo el mundo se fue a sus casas, excepto Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Alyssa, y la familia Weasley.  
  
Se sentaron en la sala a platicar sobre el cumpleaños de Harry, sobre sus regalos que en verdad habían sido muy espectaculares. Ron le regaló el uniforme de los Chudley Cannons. Arthur, Molly y Ginny le regalaron un sweater bordado con su nombre (pequeño). Sirius le había regalado muchas fotos donde salía su padre cuando estuvo en Hogwarts y Remus le regaló una foto que conservaba de su madre el día de su graduación.  
  
Al final Hermione le regaló una pequeña cadena y dentro de la cajita venía una nota que decía:  
  
"Harry:  
  
Tu regalo está incompleto, hoy por la noche cuando estés dormido lo llevaré a tu cuarto.  
  
FELICIDADES, Hermione"  
  
Y Dumbledore le dijo:  
  
-Harry, yo te tengo una sorpresa, ya que estamos todos reunidos, aunque algunos ya saben la sorpresa-dijo volteando a ver a los Weasley-quisiera hacerte un anuncio y un gran regalo-todos estaban con una cara de impaciencia por saber cuál era su regalo.  
  
-Profesor es sobre lo que le pregunté?-el profesor asintió-entonces Alyssa si tiene algún vínculo con mi madre?-dijo Harry.  
  
-Harry, la verdad es que Alyssa no se apellida Evans, sólo lo utilizaba porque estaba escondida de Voldemort-al escuchar el nombre todos se estremecieron, excepto Harry, Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore-ella Harry es tu hermana menor, ella es Alyssa Potter, Harry.  
  
Harry no sabía como reaccionar, sólo pudo articular unas palabras:  
  
-Mi...mi hermana?, pero cómo es posible?  
  
-Tú naciste el 31 de julio de 1992 y tu hermana nació el 27 de abril de 1993, pero por temor a Voldemort, tus padres la escondieron, y se la dejaron a unos amigos de tu madre, muggles claro está, para que Voldemort no sospechara nada-explicó Dumbledore.  
  
-Con razón-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Por qué dices eso querida?-preguntó su padre.  
  
-Es muy obvio papá, ella se parece mucho a Harry, tiene el cabello negro y tiene los ojos verdes, sólo que su cabello es manejable no como el de Harry, verdad?-dijo ella sarcásticamente.  
  
-Que graciosa Herm-dijo Harry y le sonrió.  
  
Después de esta pequeña broma Alyssa se fue a sentar junto a Harry, y rompió el silencio  
  
-Eh...Harry?-él volteó a verla-Es bueno haberte encontrado-y diciendo esto abrazó a su hermano. Harry respondió el abrazo, por fin tenía con quién compartir sus penas, sus alegrías y lo mejor de todo era que se parecía mucho a su mamá, y podría ayudarle con Hermione (en cuestión de regalos y amor, las mujeres somos mejor).  
  
Después Dumbledore dijo:  
  
-Alyssa creo que tendrás que irte a casa de Ron otra vez pronto llegará la noticia de que eres hermana de Harry y no quisiéramos que te pase nada malo-  
  
-Está bien profesor-dijo ella, se despidieron de todos y al final Alyssa agregó-Nos vemos el 1ero de septiembre hermano!!  
  
Y se alejaron.  
  
Más tarde como a las 12 de la madrugada Harry escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, supuso que era Hermione y dijo:  
  
-Pasa Herm-ella entró-que pasó niña!  
  
-Quiero darte tu regalo, lo recuerdas?-él asintió. Hermione sacó una cajita y se la entregó a Harry-espero que te guste Harry.  
  
Harry abrió la cajita donde encontró un dije en forma de "H", detrás del dije había una pequeña inscripción que decía: "Para la persona más especial de mi mundo. Hermione". Harry sólo pudo soltar una lágrima silenciosa que Herm no pudo notar, se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo susurrándole al oído:  
  
-Gracias mi niña, muchas gracias-  
  
Era la primera vez que Harry le decía 'mi niña' a Hermione, ella a su vez se sintió halagada por aquella muestra de afecto. Lo abrazó y dijo:  
  
-No te preocupes Harry sabes que te quiero mucho-Harry se sorprendió de lo que ella había dicho-Buenas noches Harry.  
  
Y salió del cuarto. Esa noche Harry se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo, había encontrado a su hermana menor, y Hermione le había hecho el mejor regalo que podía haber recibido.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Espero que les guste.... en nuestro próximo capítulo por fin Hermione dirá algo que viene escondiendo desde hace varios meses..... que será???? 


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: "La confesión de Hermione Granger"  
  
Faltaba una semana para entrar a clases, la emoción del cumpleaños de Harry ya se había calmado. A veces Alyssa iba a visitar a Harry, Hermione y ella se hicieron buenas amigas, y como Hermione era hija única sentía que Alyssa era su hermanita.  
  
Por otro lado, Harry y Hermione cada vez se unían más, y el regalo de Hermione había significado mucho para él. Una noche Harry se fue a dormir, apenas había cerrado los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño cuando alguien entró a su cuarto, era la voz de Hermione:  
  
-Harry, estás despierto?-Harry no se movió-que bueno que no lo estés, sólo quería venir a decirte lo que no me atrevo a decir en persona-dijo en un susurro-Harry eres una persona muy importante para mí, porque sé que tienes mi mente y mi alma, y si te entrego mi cuerpo me quedaré sin nada (créditos para la autora original de esta frase), saber que estás en peligro y rezar cada noche para que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no te mate, porque te necesito y gracias a Dios sigues conmigo. Harry Potter no sé cómo, pero te quiero, me gusta tu mirada, esa mirada profunda que me derrite, ese valor que me hace sentir segura cuando estás conmigo, esa boca que aunque nunca la he besado me hace temblar-se produjo un silencio y luego Hermione terminó de hablar-sólo quería que lo supieras Harry-dijo ella y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Harry se movió. Sus labios se encontraron, y se fundieron en un beso romántico, e interminable.  
  
Cuando se separaron, Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-Preciosa, por qué lloras?-dijo él rodeándola con sus brazos.  
  
-Porque me hiciste decir algo que no quería que te enteraras-dijo ella sollozando.  
  
-Preciosa, tenía ganas de escucharte decirlo, porque ya no puedo engañar más a mi corazón-dijo él sonriendo lo cual hizo que Hermione también sonriera-mi niña, escuchaste la otra noche lo que yo te dije?  
  
-No-dijo ella secando sus lágrimas.  
  
-Herm, yo también te quiero, eres lo más importante que ha existido en mi vida, nunca supe lo que era el amor, porque me arrebataron a mis padres, pero ahora que lo siento, me siento vivo y doy gracias a Dios por haberte conocido-dijo él tomando sus manos-pero tengo algo de miedo.  
  
-Por Ron?-preguntó ella.  
  
-Sí, porque es mi mejor amigo y no quisiera lastimarlo-dijo él  
  
-Tienes razón Harry hemos sido unos tontos al pensar que lo nuestro podría ser algo más que una amistad no?-dijo ella desilusionada.  
  
-No preciosa, nuestra amistad sí puede llegar a ser algo más y tengo pensado decírselo a Ron lo antes posible-dijo él tranquilizando a Hermione.  
  
-Pero....-Hermione fue interrumpida, ya que Harry había puesto sus dedos en los labios de Herm para evitar que siguiera hablando  
  
-Preciosa, lo que sentimos es muy fuerte y va creciendo con el tiempo no podemos seguir así, Ron tendrá que entenderlo y si no, no sería nuestro problema suficiente hacemos al decírselo-  
  
-Está bien, buenas noches 'mi niño'-dijo Herm y salió del cuarto de Harry.  
  
Dos semanas después le mandó a Ron una carta donde decía:  
  
"Querido Ron:  
  
Espero que estés bien, cómo está Alyssa? Nosotros estamos bien gracias a Dios. Herm y yo iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar nuestros materiales 19 de agosto, ya está muy próximo, podríamos vernos allí, porque tenemos algo importante que decirte. Saludos a todos, dale un abrazo a mi hermanita por favor.  
  
Nos vemos,  
  
Harry."  
  
Harry le dio la carta a Hedwig y le dijo que la llevara a casa de Ron, pero que esperara a que la respondiera. Hedwig salió por la ventana y Harry se quedó mirando el cielo, estaba despejado, oscureciendo, y corría un aire sumamente refrescante. No supo cuánto pasó ahí pero se hizo muy de noche y decidió salir al patio para ver las estrellas recostado en una silla para tomar el sol. Pero primero pasó por el cuarto de Hermione para que salieran juntos.  
  
-Herm?, estás ocupada?-preguntó él.  
  
-Eh...no Harry pasa-dijo ella y Harry entró al cuarto.  
  
-Hola Herm, en qué piensas?-dijo él.  
  
-Pensaba en como reaccionará Ron cuando le digamos lo nuestro-  
  
-Preciosa ya no te atormentes con eso, tiene que entender o qué acaso no me quieres?  
  
-Cómo puedes decir eso! Eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida-dijo ella y lo abrazó.  
  
-Eso era lo que quería escuchar, ahora voy al patio a ver las estrellas, quieres salir conmigo?-  
  
-Claro Harry, vamos-  
  
Los padres de Hermione ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, así que se mantenían al margen de esa relación. Aunque Harry aún no le pedía a Herm que fuera su novia, mínimo ya salían juntos y se volvieron muy unidos. Salieron del cuarto hacia el patio, y se quedaron viendo las estrellas (otra vez) y a lo lejos divisó una mancha blanca volando hacia ellos.  
  
Harry dijo:  
  
-Hedwig!!-  
  
-Hedwig? A quién le mandaste una carta Harry?-preguntó Herm.  
  
-A Ron diciéndole que iríamos el 19 de agosto a comprar los útiles y que necesitábamos hablar con él-contestó Harry.  
  
-Léela Harry!-dijo Herm impaciente.  
  
Harry abrió la carta y leyó:  
  
"Querido Harry:  
  
Acá también estamos muy bien, tu hermana esta de maravilla te manda muchos saludos y un beso (mujeres!!). Con respecto a lo del Callejón Diagon, estaremos ahí el 19 de agosto como lo propusiste, y yo también tengo algo que contarte hermano!!  
  
Nos vemos pronto, saludos a Hermione.  
  
Ron."  
  
Harry se sintió aliviado por la respuesta de Ron. Después de leer la carta subieron cada quién a su cuarto a dormir pues en unos días tendrían que enfrentarse con su mejor amigo, Ron.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Esta cortito, pero espero ke les guste!!! 


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: "...fue más que un cambio de actitud, fue un cambio de corazón"  
  
Llegó el 19 de agosto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los padres de Hermione fueron a dejar a los chavos al 'Caldero Chorreante' para que fueran al Callejón Diagon. Primero fueron al banco Gringotts para sacar dinero de sus cámaras. Después fueron a comprar los libros a Flourish & Blotts, y encontraron a muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, pero no a Ron. Iban entre las estanterías viendo los libros cuando de pronto Harry chocó con alguien a quién no reconoció.  
  
-Lo siento Harry-dijo la voz arrastrando las palabras como siempre.  
  
Harry se quedó sorprendido, porque por primera vez Malfoy no le decía por su nombre.  
  
-Ah eres tú Malfoy con permiso -dijo Harry tajantemente.  
  
-Espera Harry, podríamos hablar un momento?-preguntó Malfoy. Harry veía a Malfoy diferente era más atento, más sumiso, obviamente algo le había sucedido.  
  
-Mmmm, creo que sí solo déjame ir por Hermione-dijo Harry y fue por ella al mostrador. Regresó y dijo-Ya estamos aquí que querías decirnos?  
  
-Aquí no Harry, vamos a Florean Fortescue les invito un helado-dijo Malfoy.  
  
Hermione obviamente estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de Malfoy, realmente le había sucedido algo y muy malo para que hubiera cambiado tanto. Llegaron a la heladería, pidieron cada uno su helado y se sentaron.  
  
-Ahora sí Malfoy estamos aquí de qué querías hablarnos?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Escucha Harry quiero primero que nada disculparme con ustedes, sobretodo con Hermione-En eso ella volteó a verlo y dijo:  
  
-Vaya Malfoy primera vez que no te escucho decirme 'sangre sucia'-dijo ella.  
  
-Mira Hermione sé que me he portado como un estúpido, un completo imbécil, pero me di cuenta de mi error, han sucedido muchas cosas que quisiera contarles-dijo Malfoy-pero quisiera pedirles un favor, podríamos empezar de nuevo?  
  
Harry se levantó y se llevó con él a Hermione, después de cinco minutos regresaron y Malfoy seguía en la misma mesa con su mirada perdida, Harry se acercó y dijo:  
  
-Disculpa podríamos sentarnos es que todas las mesas están ocupadas-  
  
-Por supuesto, siéntense mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy-dijo éste tendiéndoles la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque le habían dado otra oportunidad.  
  
-Hola Draco mi nombre es Harry Potter-dijo éste saludándolo.  
  
-Y yo soy Hermione Granger, mucho gusto en conocerte Draco-dijo ella.  
  
Se sentaron y Draco comenzó a platicarles lo que le había pasado en el verano.  
  
-Mi padre quería que a fuerzas fuera un mortífago, me llevó a la preparación, pero al estar ahí no pude, simplemente no pude. Es horrible ver a las personas sufrir y además mi padre quería que asesinara a una chica que me mueve el tapete grueso-dijo Draco.  
  
-Y quién es la afortunada Draco?-preguntó Hermione sonriendo.  
  
-Ginny Weasley-contestó Draco.  
  
-¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?!?-gritaron los dos chicos  
  
-Pero tranquilos, simplemente no pude. Me asustaba la idea de perderla, aunque le haga la vida imposible a los Weasley, ella es diferente-dijo él sonriendo-he entablado una amistad muy padre con ella, nos vemos aquí mismo en el Florean Fortescue, pero ella tiene miedo de que sus padres la regañes.  
  
-Tranquilo Draco, al rato veremos a Ron y trataré de hablar con él-dijo Harry-es más ahí viene. Ron!!-gritó Harry mientras Ron se acercaba con Alyssa a su lado.  
  
-Que onda brother!!(siento mucho mi doble idioma je =P) Qué estás haciendo con el estúpido de Malfoy-dijo Ron  
  
-Ah eso, mira Ron te quiero presentar al nuevo Draco Malfoy-dijo Harry.  
  
-Hola Ron-dijo Draco  
  
-Hola Draco, mucho gusto en conocerte-dijo Ron siguiéndole la corriente a Harry, pues éste le había hecho ojos de que después le diría que pasaba.  
  
-Oh me olvidaba presentarte a alguien Draco-dijo Harry jalando a su hermana- te presento a Alyssa Potter, mi hermana menor-Draco se quedó con la boca abierta, pensando en cómo podría ser que fueran hermanos.  
  
-Mucho gusto Draco-dijo ella.  
  
-Lo mismo digo Alyssa-dijo él-pero cómo?  
  
-Después te lo explicaremos, es largo de contar-contestó Hermione.  
  
-Está bien, bueno chicos yo me retiro porque tengo que irme a casa de mi abuela-dijo Draco-se me olvidaba decirles, mi padre me corrió de casa y tendré que vivir con mi abuela hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Nos vemos en Hogwarts chavos!  
  
Y se alejó. Ron interrumpió el silencio diciendo:  
  
-Fue un gran cambio de actitud verdad?-  
  
-Ron fue más que un cambio de actitud, más bien fue un cambio del corazón- terminó Hermione, Ron se quedó algo sacado de onda por la respuesta de Hermione, pero no dijo más.  
  
Se sentaron a platicar, Alyssa y Hermione se fueron a comprar una lechuza para Aly, dejando a Harry y a Ron solos.  
  
-Bueno brother, qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Eh...este Ron te podría preguntar algo sobre Hermione?-dijo Harry.  
  
-Claro hermano, que pasó?-  
  
-Ron, sientes algo por ella?-Harry esperaba lo peor, porque Ron se había quedado muy serio-Ron, me asustas.  
  
-Jajaja-se echó a reír Ron-tranquilo hermano, y respecto a tu pregunta, sí, sí siento algo por Hermione-Harry se quedó helado-pero no te preocupes es sólo amistad, pero aquí va lo que yo tenía que decirte.  
  
-Por un momento pensé que la querías, pero a ver dime que querías contarme-  
  
-Bueno Harry, he pasado las últimas vacaciones con tu hermana y no sé, creo que siento algo por ella, pero aún no sé bien que es-dijo Ron.  
  
-Vaya! Eso es bueno, mi hermanita no estaría en mejores manos-  
  
Mientras tanto, Hermione y Alyssa se divertían viendo las lechuzas, realmente parecían hermanas. Alyssa escogió una de color café con ojos color verde, cuando salieron de la tienda de mascotas, Alyssa preguntó:  
  
-Herm, te gusta mi hermano verdad?-Herm se sobresaltó por la pregunta.  
  
-Es más que eso, lo quiero y mucho, es la persona más importante que existe en mi corta vida-dijo Hermione como si hubiese querido sacarse aquello con alguien desde hacía tiempo.  
  
-Jajaja, eso es bueno, yo estoy algo confundida-dijo Aly  
  
-Por qué dices eso Aly, qué pasa?-  
  
-Es que no sé que siento por Ron, la verdad es que siempre que estoy junto a él me siento muy a gusto, es gracioso, es divertido, y además cuando quiere es muy tierno y dulce-  
  
-Así que nuestra pequeña Alyssa se ha enamorado y de mi mejor amigo Ron Weasley-dijo Hermione-quién lo diría, jaja se lo has dicho?  
  
-Hermione! No soy tan pequeña, no te burles, y no, no se lo he dicho por miedo a qué él no sienta nada por mí-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-Tranquila Aly, ahorita Ron y Harry está solos, Harry le dirá a Ron lo que siente por mí, y al parecer Ron también quiere decirle algo importante, así que veremos que pasa-contestó Hermione.  
  
Llegaron a la heladería donde seguían los chavos, se despidieron y Harry le dijo a Alyssa:  
  
-Te pareces mucho a mamá, pequeña-  
  
-Oye! No me digas pequeña tengo 14 años-dijo ella riéndose-nos vemos en poco tiempo James.  
  
-¿Cómo lo llamaste?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Me llamó James, por qué preciosa-preguntó Harry-y sí tienes razón por qué me llamaste así Alyssa?  
  
-No lo sabes?-dijo Aly mientras Harry movía la cabeza negativamente-bueno pues muchachito, tu nombre completo es Harry James Potter-diciendo esto se fue con Ron.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Este tmb es cortito, pero esta muy chido  
  
dejen reviews pls!!! 


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: "Por fin en Hogwarts"  
  
El 1º se septiembre fueron al andén 9¾, ahí se verían con la familia Weasley y con Alyssa. Hermione y Harry subieron al último vagón para estar solos y esperar a que los demás llegaran, los primeros en aparecerse fueron Ron, Fred, George, Ginny y Alyssa.  
  
-¿Dónde habían estado?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Los estábamos buscando, pero veo que están muy bien acompañados-dijo Fred en forma de burla, lo cual hizo que Hermione y Harry se pusieran rojos de los nervios.  
  
-Que chistoso Fred-dijo Harry sarcásticamente-Han visto a Draco?  
  
-Draco?!?!-preguntaron Fred y George-Ahora le dices por su nombre Harry, qué mosco te picó viejo?  
  
-Ningún mosco, eso es algo que me hace falta contarles chicos, Ginny me supongo que tú sabes algo, verdad?-le dijo Harry a Ginny.  
  
-Sí Harry......eh....este......yo lo sé todo-dijo Ginny algo apenada por la reacción de sus hermanos.  
  
-Saber qué Ginny?-preguntó Ron-has estado viéndote con ese estúpido?  
  
-Más respeto Ron!-gritó Hermione-porque ese estúpido ahora se convertirá en uno de los nuestros.  
  
-A ver, yo no entiendo nada, explíquense por Dios!-dijo Alyssa algo desesperada.  
  
-Bueno pues el caso es que Draco nos pidió disculpas por todo lo que nos ha hecho, su padre lo llevó a la preparación para ser mortífago, pero se rehusó a hacerle daño a cierta persona-dijo Harry posando su vista en Ginny.  
  
-Espera, estás diciendo que Malfoy ahora es bueno?-preguntó George.  
  
-Exacto George, y les pediría de favor que lo traten igual que a nosotros, porque realmente tuvo un cambio muy grande-continuó Harry.  
  
-Está bien, está bien....pero de quién estás hablando Harry?-preguntó Ron- Quién es la persona a la que no pudo dañar?  
  
-Pues este.....esa persona....está a tu lado-dijo Hermione volteando a ver a Ginny.  
  
-¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?!?-rugió Ron-Mi hermana?!?!?!  
  
-Sip, tu hermana Ron y quisiera por favor que no la reprimas por nada del mundo porque ella sabe lo que hace-dijo Hermione.  
  
Fred y George se despidieron pues irían a buscar a sus amigos. Los demás se quedaron platicando sobre trivialidades. Después de buen rato de haber salido de King Cross, escucharon que un ruido muy fuerte en la puerta del vagón donde iban platicando los chicos.  
  
-Quién es?-preguntó Harry, pero nadie contestó.  
  
-Que extraño Harry, quién pudo haber sido?-preguntó Herm algo asustada.  
  
-No lo sé, déjame ver-dijo él y se acercó a la puerta con la varita en mano, por si acaso. Abrió la puerta y encontraron a Draco tirado en el piso, y una mancha de sangre en el piso. Ginny se asustó pues pensaba lo peor, pero Harry se agachó a revisarlo y dijo:  
  
-Tranquilos, está bien. Sólo tiene un ojo morado y la nariz rota-  
  
Harry y Ron lo metieron al vagón, Hermione hizo un hechizo para volverlo en sí:  
  
-Ennervate!-dijo ella a lo que Draco regresó en sí.  
  
-Qué?.... dónde, dónde estoy?-preguntó algo asustado.  
  
-Estás con nosotros Draco-dijo Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
-La pregunta sería, ¿quién te hizo esto, no creen?-dijo Harry lo que hizo que todos asintieran.  
  
-Bueno pues....ah!-dijo Draco al intentar levantarse, pues además de la nariz rota tenía golpes por todos lados. Harry y Ron lo ayudaron a levantarse y lo acomodaron a un lado de Ginny, quién ya tenía algodón y alcohol para curar las heridas de Draco-Fueron Crabbe, Goyle, y otros de Slytherin más grandes que yo.  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué?-preguntó de nuevo Alyssa.  
  
-Porque me han estado vigilando desde que me vieron con Ginny en el Florean Fortescue-contestó él.  
  
-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo Draco-contestó Ginny.  
  
-Sí....auch! me duele Gin-dijo Draco.  
  
-Lo siento-contestó ella algo apenada.  
  
-Cómo les decía, fue hace mucho pero me han seguido desde entonces, me supongo que por órdenes de mi padre, y obvio que me vieron cuando estuve con ustedes, además saben que les conté lo de la preparación de mortífagos- dijo Draco.  
  
-Draco, no creo que debas preocuparte más no crees?-dijo Alyssa, pero los demás estaban con cara de "what?"-sí no ven que ahora que te has disculpado con mi hermano, nos tienes a nosotros para enfrentarlos.  
  
-Buen punto chiquita-dijo Harry sonriéndole a su pequeña hermana.  
  
-Gracias chicos por darme otra oportunidad-  
  
-Ni lo menciones-dijo Ron-yo todavía estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aceptarte-terminó tajantemente.  
  
-No te preocupes, sé que todavía no soy de tu total agrado-terminó Draco.  
  
Después de un largo viaje llegaron a Hogwarts. Ron, Harry, Herm, Draco y Ginny tomaron las carretas hacia el castillo, mientras que Alyssa tendría que pasar por el lago. Cuando estuvieron todos en el Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall mandó llamar a los de primer curso, les explicó el funcionamiento del Sombrero y después de la selección de 1ero, Dumbledore se levantó y dijo:  
  
-Buenas noches muchachos, quisiera darles una noticia, tenemos una alumna nueva que entrará a 4º curso. Por favor denle la bienvenida a Alyssa Potter. Ante la mirada atónita de todos entró al Gran Comedor Alyssa, sintiéndose como "bicho raro" ya que para todos era muy extraño que el legendario Harry Potter tuviera una hermana.  
  
Alyssa se sentó en el taburete frente a todos los presentes, la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero, el cual le susurró:  
  
-Mmm, otra Potter..... esto es extraño no sabía que había más de esta legendaria familia-empezó-veamos eres muy inteligente, creativa, y además de eso eres ambiciosa.... podrías estar en Slytherin  
  
-NO!!, por favor no me envíes ahí, ambición no es lo único que tengo, mira más a fondo!-respondió ella.  
  
-Estás segura? Porque veo ese poder que tienes y quieres saber como usarlo, Slytherin podrían indicarte el camino-continuó el sombrero.  
  
-Te he dicho que no!!-volvió a decir muy enojada.  
  
-Mmm bueno eres terca y muy valiente, así que serás de....-se quedó callado para luego irrumpir con un fuerte grito y decir-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Todos los de la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudieron por tener a la hermana de Harry Potter con ellos, porque si Harry era importante entonces ella debía ser igual a él.  
  
Cuando llegó a la mesa Harry la abrazó y la felicitó por quedar en su misma casa, se sentó en medio de Ginny y Hermione, con quién comenzó a platicar.  
  
Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y dijo:  
  
-Muchachos, otra vez bienvenidos a todos. Les quiero comunicar que el Bosque Prohibido, está (obviamente) prohibido para todos los grados. Además que los entrenamientos de Quidditch serás reestablecidos, ya que con la noticia de que Voldemort-ante este nombre todos se estremecieron-ha vuelto lo mejor es tenerlos ocupados en otra cosa. Por último, la vigilancia es de ahora en adelante más estricta que antes y por causas superiores, la clase de Pociones será libre ya que el profesor Snape no se encuentra con nosotros-terminó Dumbledore-ah! Una última cosa, A COMER!!!  
  
A esto todos se quedaron sorprendidos, porque aunque tuvieran mucha hambre, la noticia de que Snape no estaría para la clase de pociones era realmente muy buena. Cenaron muy animadamente, cuando hubieron terminado los prefectos llevaron a los alumnos de 1er ingreso a sus habitaciones.  
  
-Herm, pensé que tú serías la nueva prefecta-dijo Harry.  
  
-La profesora McGonagall me ofreció el puesto, pero quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo-esto último lo dijo en voz baja para que sólo Harry lo escuchara.  
  
-Qué dijiste Hermione?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Ah!....este que.....que quiero aprovechar el tiempo libre-contestó ella apenada.  
  
Subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, se quedaron platicando un buen rato hasta que no hubo nadie más en la sala, hasta Ginny ya había subido a dormirse.  
  
-Herm, Aly... creo que es hora de que suban a dormir, no creen?-dijo Harry.  
  
-Harry te sientes bien?-preguntó Hermione algo anonadada-tú diciéndonos que subamos a dormir jajaja, esto es un gran acontecimiento-  
  
-Sí hermano qué te pasa?-dijo Ron siguiéndole la corriente a Hermione.  
  
-Vamos chicos, es sólo que yo sí estoy cansado y me supongo que Alyssa también, verdad?-le preguntó a ella, pero Alyssa ya estaba dormida profundamente-ven que les dije, la subiré a su cuarto-  
  
-Bueno Harry te veo en el cuarto, hasta mañana Hermione-  
  
-Hasta mañana Ron-contestó ella.  
  
Harry cargó en brazos a su hermana, y Hermione subió delante de él para abrir la puerta del cuarto de las de 4to, donde estaba Ginny ya dormida. Entraron sin hacer ruido, Hermione pudo un hechizo para que no se escuchara nada, porque se alguien se despertaba se haría un gran barullo.  
  
Puso a Alyssa en su cama, le dio un beso en la frente, y salieron los dos de la habitación. Harry acompañó a Hermione a su cuarto, se detuvieron en la puerta, y se sentaron en los primeros escalones, cuando Hermione dijo:  
  
-Por fin-suspiró.  
  
-Por fin qué, preciosa?-dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione.  
  
-Por fin estoy sola contigo mi niño, tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo- dijo ella poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry.  
  
-Pues sí, por fin estamos solos-dijo él.  
  
Se quedaron largo rato ahí, ninguno de los dos querían que terminara, pero sabían que tenían que levantarse temprano y que debían descansar.  
  
-Preciosa, debemos descansar mañana nos espera un largo día-dijo él.  
  
-Lo sé Harry-dijo ella levantándose y yendo hacia su cuarto, se detuvo en la puerta-hasta mañana mi niño-diciendo esto le mandó un beso a Harry.  
  
Harry se fue a su cuarto más feliz que nunca, quería demasiado a Hermione y ahora que tenía a su pequeña hermana también significaba mucho para él. Se acostó en su cama con dosel, y se durmió al instante. Por fin estaba de regreso en casa, por fin estaba en Hogwarts. 


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7: "El nuevo profesor. Almas gemelas"  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue el primero en levantarse, después Ron, y los demás. Se cambiaron y bajaron a buscar a las chicas, que ya estaban abajo.  
  
-Buenos días peque-dijo Harry a su hermana.  
  
-Buenos días hermano-dijo ella-por cierto déjame de decir pequeña, tengo 14 años!!  
  
-Está bien, está bien..... jajaja, buenos días Herm, Ginny-dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas.  
  
-Buenos días Harry-dijo Ginny.  
  
-¿Cómo amaneciste?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Con mucha hambre vamos a desayunar?-dijo Harry  
  
-Nunca cambias Harry, jajaja, vamos-dijo Herm.  
  
Bajaron al Gran Comedor, se sentaron y cuando Harry iba meterse una tostada a la boca sintió como si algo lo golpeara en la cara y comenzaba a sangrar, pero no había nadie cerca. Las chicas se asustaron y dijeron:  
  
-Harry, qué te sucede?-dijo Aly.  
  
-No lo sé Aly, sentí como si alguien me golpeara, pero no hay nadie cerca, esto es extraño-dijo él. Después escuchó algo que decía: "Déjenme en paz estúpidos, lárguense!!"  
  
-Escucharon?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Escuchar qué Harry? No hemos dicho nada hermano-dijo Ron.  
  
-Saben que ahorita regreso, iré a la enfermería-se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor (GC).  
  
Se dirigía a la enfermería cuando volvió a sentir que alguien lo golpeaba, pero ahora en el estómago, se tiró al piso, cuando escuchó: "Escucha Malfoy, aléjate de Potter y los demás, porque sino sufrirás"  
  
Se levantó del piso, y siguió por un pasillo que nunca había visto, pero que sentía que debía ir por ahí. Se encontró con una escena muy fea, Goyle, Crabbe y otros chicos de 6º años estaban alrededor de Draco. Se acercó a ellos y dijo:  
  
-Déjenlo en paz!!-  
  
-Qué nos puedes hacer Potter?-dijo un chico alto moreno y cabello oscuro, parecía el más grande de todos-Malfoy no debería tener amigos, es un cobarde.  
  
-Más cobardes deben ser ustedes para atacar 5 contra uno-gritó Harry.  
  
Los chicos lo vieron feo, y se retiraron del lugar. Harry al ver de frente a Draco se topó con la "casualidad" de que tenían las mismas heridas. Draco rompió el silencio diciendo:  
  
-Harry, cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí, y quién te hizo eso?-  
  
-La verdad es que sólo seguí mi instinto, y sobre las heridas, es algo extraño, pero cuando estaba en el GC sentí que alguien me golpeaba y luego escuché tu voz pidiendo ayuda-dijo Harry.  
  
-Esto es bastante raro Harry, porque tienes las mismas heridas que yo tengo- dijo Draco.  
  
-Mira vamos a quedarnos con esto en secreto sólo tú y yo, veremos que sucede en los siguientes días y después decidiremos o llegaremos a una conclusión, lo que primero suceda-  
  
-Está bien Harry, te apoyo, nos vamos?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-Nos vamos Draco-dijo él ayudándolo a caminar.  
  
Después de ese suceso, Harry llevó a Draco directamente al salón de DCAO, ya que tendrían clases juntos. Estaban algo preocupados porque los profesores de esa materia solo duraban un año en el puesto, así que ahora verían quién estaría en lugar de Moody. Se sentaron a platicar en lo que llegaba el nuevo profesor, de repente entró un señor encapuchado al salón. Todos estaban asustados por la pinta que tenía el supuesto profesor. Hasta que se quitó la capucha y los chicos pudieron identificar al profesor.  
  
-Buenos días chicos, mi nombre es...-pero fue interrumpido por Dean Thomas.  
  
-Es...es Sirius Black!!-  
  
-Exacto Sr. Thomas, como podrán ver estoy aquí y soy libre, espero que les guste esta clase y además que dure más que un solo año como su profesor- dijo esto dirigiéndole una sonrisa a los Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
La clase se les pasó muy rápido, y como después tendrían una hora de "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas" y Hagrid no estaba tendrían una hora más libre. Al final el profesor Black se dirigió a sus alumnos favoritos:  
  
-Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, y Srita. Granger favor de quedarse aquí un momento....ah! también el Sr. Malfoy-  
  
Los chicos se vieron unos a otros, se acercaron al escritorio y Sirius dijo:  
  
-Harry!!-dijo abrazándolo-Herm, Ron..... gusto en verlos.  
  
-Hola Sirius, no me dijiste que eras profesor!!-dijo éste.  
  
-Lo siento, es que era secreto-contestó él-pero a ver cuéntame como es que el Sr. Malfoy es ahora su amigo?  
  
-Bueno pues...-empezó Ron.  
  
-Yo se lo diré profesor...-dijo Draco y comenzó con su historia, al finalizar el profesor Black dijo.  
  
-Oh muy interesante Draco, pero por favor no me llames profesor cuando estemos solo nosotros, llámame Sirius-dijo Sirius.  
  
-OK!-contestó Draco. Sirius hizo salir a los chicos, excepto a Harry y a Draco.  
  
-Por qué tanto misterio?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Bueno Harry, es que me enteré por ahí que Alyssa te dijo que tu nombre completo es Harry James Potter, además de que hace rato te diste cuenta que tú y Draco están algo "conectados"-  
  
-A qué te refieres con "conectados"?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-Bueno primero a lo primero, yo sé por qué te llamas Harry James Potter, y sé porque hay cierto vínculo entre ustedes dos-dijo él misteriosamente- pero.... deben averiguarlo por sí mismos.  
  
-¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?-dijeron los dos.  
  
-Sí, como lo escucharon deben investigar porque hay cierta conexión entre ustedes, y bueno con respecto a tu nombre es porque así se llamaba tu padre Harry-dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.  
  
-Sirius.... eso ya lo sé-contestó Harry-pero por qué James?  
  
-Mmmm bueno te lo diré, Harry tu tátara tatarabuelo era amigo muy cercano del tátara tatarabuelo de Draco, Alexander Potter y James Malfoy-dijo mirándolos-fueron tan unidos que hicieron un pacto, donde unían su sangre en símbolo de unión, pero después de que murieron apareció Voldemort, y a causa de la ambición que creó en los Malfoy, la unión de estas familias se rompió, viviendo así en un completo odio, pero había otra promesa que decía que habría dos descendientes que harían que se detuviera este odio, es decir, acabarían con esta división de familias-terminó Sirius.  
  
-Quieres decir, que con el pacto y la promesa que hicieron Alexander Potter y James Malfoy, Draco y yo somos los que acabaremos con esto?-  
  
-Algo así, y hay otra cosa, pero esa deben descubrirla ustedes mismos- terminó Sirius-ahora váyanse porque van a llegar tarde.  
  
Salieron corriendo del salón de DCAO, los dos sin comprender muchas cosas. Se fueron a sus siguientes clases, Ron y Hermione preguntándole continuamente sobre que había hablado con Sirius, y él siempre contestando lo mismo:  
  
-Basta de preguntas, sólo quería decirnos algo sobre la clase, no les puedo decir es una sorpresa-Ron si había creído esa historia de la clase, pero Hermione era difícil de convencer. Ella se molestó porque según ella Harry no le tenía confianza, y no le habló a Harry en todo el día. En el almuerzo, Hermione seguía sin hablarle.  
  
Estando en la sala común, Hermione se sentó en un rincón muy metida en los libros, mientras que Alyssa, Ron, Ginny, y Harry decidían que hacer por la tarde.  
  
-Herm que te parece si vamos al lago?-preguntó Harry, pero ella no contestó. Harry le pidió a Aly que ella le preguntara a ver si ella reaccionaba.  
  
-Herm, vamos al lago vienes?-  
  
-Claro Aly, vamos-dijo ella dejando el libro a un lado.  
  
Salieron de sala común y Ginny fue a buscar a Draco, lo encontró en biblioteca haciendo una tarea, pero con tal de estar con Ginny salieron al lago. Harry había llevado su capa invisible porque tenía planeado hablar con Hermione. Se sentaron cerca del lago, viendo la naturaleza, y la tranquilidad que reinaba en el planeta. Ginny y Draco se fueron a caminar alrededor del lago, mientras que Ron y Alyssa estaban sentados platicando muy plácidamente. De repente Harry cubrió con la capa a Hermione y le dijo al oído:  
  
-Por favor preciosa, acompáñame!-  
  
-Por qué?, no quiero ir!-contestó ella fríamente a lo que Harry se acercó y le dio un tierno beso  
  
-Ven, tengo que hablar contigo-  
  
-Está bien-contestó ella. Se alejaron cubiertos por la capa cerca de la entrada del Bosque Prohibido.  
  
-Preciosa, entiéndeme por favor-dijo él.  
  
-Pero por qué no me quieres contar nada sobre lo que te dijo Sirius-  
  
-Está bien testaruda, te lo diré, porque me supongo que Draco ya le dijo a Ginny-dijo Harry-el caso es que Draco y yo estamos unidos, por una promesa y un pacto que hicieron nuestros tátara tatarabuelos, somos como "almas gemelas"  
  
-De qué hablas?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Sí, mira resulta ser que hace mucho tiempo James Malfoy, y Alexander Potter, hicieron una promesa y lo sellaron con un pacto-comenzó él.  
  
-Qué dice ese pacto?-preguntó Herm.  
  
-Primero que nada unieron sus sangres, así que cuando uno estaba en peligro el otro lo sentía, y en cuanto a la promesa, dijeron que si estas dos familias, Potter y Malfoy se separaban por ambición, habría un descendiente de cada familia que acabaría con esto-terminó Harry ante una Hermione perpleja por lo que escuchaba.  
  
-Me supongo que tú y Draco son esos descendientes, y ustedes son los que acabarán con la maldición del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-a lo que Harry asintió. 


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: "Capitán de Quidditch yo?"  
  
Después de ese día, Hermione le volvía hablar a Harry, una tarde la profesora McGonagall se presentó en la SC de Gryffindor, lo cual era extraño pues casi nunca lo hacía, y les dijo a todos:  
  
-Muchachos mañana serán las selecciones para el Quidditch, ya que en nuestro equipo se han retirado 3 personas, una de ellas Oliver Wood, el capitán. Por lo cual deberán también escoger a su nuevo capitán-  
  
-Gracias profesora, pero porque habrá 2 vacantes más si sólo Oliver se graduó?-preguntó Harry, pero alguien más contestó.  
  
-Lo sentimos Harry, pero Alicia y yo tenemos que estudiar para los TIMOS y decidimos dejar el Quidditch-dijo Angelina.  
  
-No se preocupen chicas-dijo él.  
  
Al día siguiente se presentaron muchos chicos a las pruebas para Quidditch, los puestos vacantes eran 2 cazadores y un guardián. Para sorpresa de muchos Hermione fue hacer también la prueba, y descubrió que era muy buena como cazadora. Al final de las pruebas, Fred anunció los nuevos jugadores:  
  
-Los nuevos cazadores serán Alyssa Potter y Hermione Granger, y el guardián será nuestro querido Ronnie!-  
  
-Cállate Fred!!-gritó Ron y luego se soltó a reír-jajaja.  
  
Se fueron los 7 integrantes del equipo a los vestidores para debatir sobre quién sería el nuevo capitán del equipo.  
  
-Bueno chicos, lo hacemos por votación secreta o decimos nuestro voto alto y claro?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Lo decimos fuerte y claro!-dijo George-yo propongo a Harry!  
  
-¡Harry!-dijo Fred  
  
-Sí Harry sería buen capitán-dijo Katie Bell  
  
-Harry!!-dijo Ron  
  
-¡¡Harry!!-dijo Herm.  
  
-Sí yo creo que es unánime, ¡¡Harry!!-terminó Alyssa-qué dices hermano?  
  
-..... Fred?!?!-contestó él algo apenado-pero bueno si ustedes quieren, está bien yo seré su nuevo capitán-dijo y todos rieron.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí, en un cuarto oscuro había una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas vacías. Cada una tenía el símbolo de una casa de Hogwarts. Dos de ellas, resplandecían fuertemente, la de Gryffindor y la de Slytherin. De repente entró alguien, y cerró la puerta tras él. Alguien más dijo:  
  
-Sabía que vendrías hermano-  
  
-¿Cómo olvidar nuestra promesa, James?-dijo la segunda voz  
  
-Alexander, debemos llamar a su padre, necesitamos que James Potter le explique todo con calma-terminó la primer voz.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco le había enviado una lechuza a Harry, diciéndole que se vieran cerca del lago, porque necesitaba hablar con él. Harry acudió a la cita puntualmente.  
  
-Hey Draco!-  
  
-Qué onda Harry?-  
  
-De qué querías hablarme?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Es que me quedé pensando desde la otra vez, recuerdas que Sirius dijo que había algo más, pero que debíamos investigarlo nosotros mismos?-  
  
-Sí, no me digas que ya sabes qué es?-preguntó Harry-Draco, empiezas a parecerte a Herm-  
  
-Que chistoso Harry, y no, no he investigado nada-dijo algo molesto.  
  
-Seguro?-dijo Harry-porque yo si he investigado algo sobre nuestros tátara tatarabuelos-  
  
-Qué?!?!-gritó Draco.  
  
-Sí, como lo oyes, yo sí investigué-comenzó Harry-de algo me sirve juntarme con Herm-  
  
-Jajaja, cómo te pondría si te escucha Harry? Pero bueno qué encontraste?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-Jajaja, si me imagino su cara. Al parecer James Malfoy y Alexander Potter, eran 'hermanos de sangre', se suponía que se protegían el uno al otro.  
  
-Harry, eso ya lo sabemos, Sirius nos lo dijo la semana pasada-contestó Draco sarcásticamente.  
  
-Lo sé, pero lo extraño es que no sé de quién eran hijos, es decir, no sé quiénes eran sus padres-  
  
-A qué te refieres?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-Pues me refiero a que estaba revisando nuestro árbol genealógico y las hojas anteriores a la generación de James y de Alexander, están desaparecidas-  
  
-Desaparecidas?-dijo Draco-quieres decir que alguien arrancó esas hojas antes de nuestros tátara tatarabuelos?  
  
-Exacto, y no sé por dónde empezar a buscar, tal vez alguien no quiere que nos enteramos quienes eran en realidad Draco-dijo Harry.  
  
-Alguien nos está vigilando Harry, debemos tener cuidado-contestó Draco-por cierto cambiando de tema, ya le contaste a Hermione lo de nuestro pequeño secreto?  
  
-Eh... sí, porque me supongo que tú también ya le contaste a Ginny, verdad?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Pues sí, ella ha confiado mucho en mí-dijo Draco sonrojándose-y creo que le debo parte de mi cambio.  
  
-Vaya Draco quién lo diría-dijo Harry en forma de burla-Tú, enamorado de Virginia Weasley.  
  
-No te burles, porque tú amigo mío no te quedas muy atrás, tú crees que no me he dado cuenta?-dijo Draco.  
  
-De qué hablas Draco?-dijo Harry haciéndose el disimulado-De qué ya te diste cuenta?  
  
-Jajaja, de verdad Harry que eres malo para mentirme en esto, tú y Hermione sienten algo, pero no han dicho mucho verdad?  
  
-Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Harry, al ser descubierto  
  
-Harry, no eres el único que siente cuando a mí me sucede algo, yo también siento lo mismo que tú sobretodo si Herm está cerca de ti querido amigo- contestó Draco.  
  
-Demonios, necesito acabar con esto pronto, no le he pedido que sea mi novia, porque pensé que Ron se molestaría, pero con eso de que parece sentir algo por mi hermana, ya no supe que hacer-  
  
-Vamos Harry, no te preocupes tanto, verás que algo sucederá para que se lo pidas-  
  
Y efectivamente, esa noche en la cena Dumbledore anunció:  
  
-Queridos alumnos, por motivo de que la navidad de acerca pronto y algunos de sus compañeros regresarán a sus casas a celebrarla en familia, vamos a hacer un pequeño baile el último día de clases antes de vacaciones navideñas, todos los alumnos de 4º para arriba pueden ir con pareja-dijo esto y guiñó un ojo hacia donde estaban Ron, Harry, Herm, Ginny y Alyssa- También podrán asistir los de 3º para abajo si es que son invitados por alguien de 4º para arriba, está bien?. Bueno sigan disfrutando de la cena.  
  
A Harry y a Draco les había caído la noticia como anillo al dedo, de repente, Harry volteó a ver a Draco, se concentró como si quisiera decirle algo y en su mente formuló una frase.  
  
-"Ahora podrás invitar a Ginny, no crees?"-Draco se sobresaltó, y al mismo tiempo respondió.  
  
-"Claro Harry, tú también podrás aprovechar la ocasión verdad?"-  
  
Los dos saltaron de sus asientos y salieron corriendo del GC. Hermione que se dio cuenta le gritó:  
  
-Harry! A dónde vas?-mientras que Harry solo respondía.  
  
-Nos vemos en la SC!!-  
  
-Déjalo Herm, tal vez iba al baño-contestó Ron.  
  
-Ron es que ha estado muy raro, de repente es muy callado, está absorto en sus pensamientos, y lo que es peor, ha estado pasando mucho tiempo en la biblioteca!!-dijo Herm preocupada.  
  
-Qué? En la biblioteca? Estás segura de que era él Herm?-dijo Ron algo sorprendido.  
  
-Sí Ron estoy muy segura de que era él-terminó ella.  
  
-Mira Herm, te prometo que hablaré con él-dijo Alyssa que estaba al pendiente de la conversación-tal vez sólo está preocupado por sus calificaciones.  
  
-Sí Herm, no te preocupes, tal vez te sientas mejor si te digo que Draco se ha estado comportando de igual manera-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Estos dos se traen algo y no nos lo quieren decir, así que ustedes tranquilas chicas que yo trataré de hablar con Harry, porque con Draco es imposible!-  
  
-Gracias Ron!-dijo Alyssa y lo abrazó, lo que causó que Ron se sonrojara.  
  
Mientas tanto afuera ya se esperaban Harry y Draco.  
  
-Creo que debemos ir con Dumbledore para que nos explique esto, no?-dijo Harry.  
  
-Sí, creo que es lo mejor, pero ahorita está cenando que podemos hacer-dijo Draco.  
  
-Vamos, no importa-dijo Harry y se dirigió al GC, se acercó a la mesa de los profesores-profesor Dumbledore, necesitamos hablarle.... en privado.  
  
-Está bien Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, los espero en mi despacho, la contraseña es .  
  
Salieron del GC y fueron directo al despacho de Dumbledore, dijeron la contraseña y entraron por la gárgola.  
  
-Hola Fawkes!-dijo Harry saludando al ave fénix que se posaba en su hombro.  
  
-Lo conoces?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-Claro, fue él quién me ayudó a matar al basilisco en 2º año, cuando la Cámara de los Secretos-  
  
-Oh vaya, es muy bonito-  
  
-Sí, pero además es muy útil-dijo Harry. En eso entró el profesor Dumbledore y dijo:  
  
-Hola muchachos, que los trae por aquí?-  
  
-Pues profesor, quisiéramos preguntarle algo importante que nos acaba de pasar-dijo Harry.  
  
-Qué pasa Harry?  
  
-Bueno pues el caso es que estábamos en el GC y no sé como pero Harry dijo algo en su mente y al parecer yo lo recibí...-empezó Draco.  
  
-...Y todavía Draco me contestó!!!-terminó Harry  
  
-Parece que ya lo descubrieron chicos-contestó el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Descubrir qué?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Que por llevar la sangre de James Malfoy y de Alexander Potter, ellos también tenían ese poder-contestó el profesor.  
  
-Cómo lo sabe profesor?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Eh... tú padre me lo comentó-contestó algo nervioso.  
  
-Todavía no me convence Harry-pensó Draco.  
  
-Sí, a mí tampoco.... déjamelo a mí-contestó él.  
  
-Pero profesor, estuve investigando sobre Alexander Potter y James Malfoy, y hay cierta parte que está incompleta-dijo Harry.  
  
-Incompleta??-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Si incompleta, porque llega sé que ellos fueron padres de algunos familiares de mi padre, pero no hay rastros de los antecesores de estos  
  
-Que extraño?-dijo Dumbledore-pero miren la hora que es ya es tarde y tienen que descansar-  
  
Obviamente Dumbledore no quería tocar aquel tema, puesto que había algo que los chicos aún no sabían. En el camino iban practicando su nuevo poder, se decían cosas sobre Sirius, sobre como le harían para invitar a las chicas, entre otras cosas. Llegó un punto donde se tenían que separar Harry iba hacia la torre de Gryffindor y Draco a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Aún estando tan lejos Draco le mandó un mensaje a Harry  
  
-"Qué descanses gordo jajaja"-dijo en tono afeminado para burlarse de Harry.  
  
- ¬_¬"Que chistoso Draco, hasta mañana"-contestó Harry.  
  
-"Ya está bien, nos vemos Harry jajaja"-  
  
Mientras tanto Ron estaba esperando a Harry, junto a Alyssa, a Herm y a Ginny  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Siento mucho la tardanza es ke no estuve en la semana santa aki, espero les guste este cap esta muy laaargo, pero vale la pena!!!  
  
Pattz 


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9: "Esos poderes, son extraños"  
  
Harry entró a SC y los chicos ya estaban ahí. Se sentó frente al fuego y todos lo rodearon.  
  
-Harry, dónde estabas?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Qué se traen Draco y tú?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Por favor Harry, que te sucede, no eres el mismo de siempre-siguió Herm.  
  
-Hermano, nos debes una explicación-terminó Alyssa.  
  
-Hey, hey....... basta de tantas preguntas, ok?-dijo Harry, ya que estaba cansado-les contestaré, pero de uno por uno. Primero, Ron estaba con Draco y con Dumbledores. Segundo Draco y yo no tramamos nada, les he dicho los problemas me encuentran yo no los busco, y ahorita les contaré lo que sucedió. Tercero, Herm si no soy el mismo de siempre es porque estoy cambiando, me están sucediendo muchas cosas que no pensé que me pasarían. Y por último, chicos son mis mejores amigos, hace tiempo Draco y yo nos enteramos que Alexander Potter y James Malfoy, nuestros tátara tatarabuelos, eran 'hermanos de sangre', hicieron un pacto y una promesa.  
  
-Espera, eso Ginny y yo ya lo sabemos Harry, explícanos por qué fueron con Dumbledore-dijo Herm.  
  
-Ah-suspiró Harry pues estaba cansado- está bien, está bien, miren cuando estábamos en el GC Draco y yo nos volteamos a ver y yo le dije algo en mi mente, que él respondió....-  
  
-Qué?!?!-gritó Ron.  
  
-Sí, mira intentaré decirte algo-se le quedó viendo a Ron fijamente y le dijo-"Ya le pediste a mi hermana que fuera contigo al baile?"-  
  
Ron se quedó sorprendido, intentó responderle, pero no lo logró.  
  
-Contéstame Ron!-dijo Harry.  
  
-Pues con respecto a tu pregunta, no, no le he dicho nada-  
  
-De qué hablan hermano?-preguntó Alyssa, a lo cual Harry le contestó:  
  
-"De nada hermanita, sólo le preguntaba si ya te había invitado al baile"- lo que hizo que Alyssa se pusiera roja.  
  
-Harry!!-gritó Ron.  
  
-Tranquilo, no le dije nada ok?-Harry se veía cansado, algo le estaba afectando.  
  
-Harry, no has probado conmigo?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Ni conmigo-recalcó Ginny.  
  
-Lo siento, esperen.....-se quedó viendo a Ginny y le dijo-"Ginny, no te preocupes Draco te pedirá que vayas con él al baile. Él te quiere"  
  
-Gracias por aclararme la duda Harry!!-dijo ella, se acercó le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió pues ya estaba cansada-veamos Herm..."Te quiero preciosa, no sabes cuánto!!"  
  
-Bueno, bueno ya está bien-dijo Alyssa-te ves cansado hermano.  
  
-Lo estoy-Se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.  
  
Alyssa no era la única que veía a Harry y a Draco diferentes, en sí los dos habían cambiado mucho, se ausentaban de clases, y lo peor era que no comían bien y los entrenamientos de Quidditch eran algo duros.  
  
Cierto día Harry y Draco sacaron a sus equipos a entrenar uno en contra del otro para probarse, Harry y Draco daban las instrucciones desde arriba mientras que ellos buscaban la snitch. El juego iba empatado, la verdad es que estaba muy difícil. Los dos equipos tenían muy buen nivel, pero los capitanes no traían tan buen nivel, pues se les veía pálidos (en Draco era normal =P), ojerosos, cansados y demás.  
  
Estaban los dos volando por la snitch cuando de repente Harry comenzó a caer. Caía, caía, caía y nadie se había dado cuenta. Draco por su parte también había empezado a caer. Alyssa gritó de repente:  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMANO!!!!!-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡HARRY!!!!!-gritó Herm asustada.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡DRACO!!!!!!-gritó Ginny al borde del llanto.  
  
-Ron!!! Harry y Draco están cayendo ayúdalos por favor!!!!-gritó Fred ya que Rron era el más cercano a ellos.  
  
Antes de azotar contra el piso alguien los levantó con el "wingardium leviosa". Era Sirius, y a un lado venía Remus Lupin. Inmediatamente los llevaron a la enfermería, se veían muy mal. Herm, Aly, Ginny (había presenciado todo desde las gradas) y Ron, fueron detrás de los profesores. La Sra. Pomfrey, les dijo:  
  
-Señor, señoritas estos muchachos deben descansar, ya mañana vendrán a verlos-  
  
-Pero enfermera-dijo Alyssa-es mi hermano, tengo que verlo!!  
  
-Tranquilízate Aly, vamos a darnos un buen baño, y ya mañana vendremos- contestó Herm protectoramente.  
  
-Sí Aly, mejor vamonos-dijo Ron y le pasó un brazo por la espalda en señal de apoyo, o había algo más?.  
  
Salieron de la enfermería muy preocupados por lo que había sucedido, Ron seguía abrazando a Alyssa y a ella parecía no importarle. Fueron a darse una ducha de agua tibia, y luego bajaron a SC. Todos estaban en silencio, absortos en sus pensamientos. Ginny de vez en cuando sollozaba, y Alyssa también. Hermione estaba frente al fuego, parecía conmocionada por lo que había pasado. Los gemelos llegaron al poco rato, preguntaron por Harry:  
  
-Ron, cómo está Harry?-dijo Fred.  
  
-No sabemos, la Sra. Pomfrey no nos ha dejado verlo-  
  
-Y Draco, alguna noticia?-preguntó George.  
  
-Tampoco sabemos nada-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Vamos Ginny, Draco y Harry son muy fuertes, no pueden dejarse vencer-dijo Fred abrazando a su hermana. Era la primera vez que Fred demostraba cariño hacia su hermana, digo eran sus hermanos, pero nunca eran tan unidos como con los demás Weasleys.  
  
-Gracias Fred-dijo ella.  
  
Después de un rato de más silencio, tocó a la ventana de la torre una lechuza muy conocida para Herm, y Ron.  
  
-Hedwig!-dijo Ron-tal vez tengamos noticias de Harry.  
  
-Ve por ella Ron-dijo Alyssa. Ron se acercó a la ventana de la Torre, la abrió y dejó entrar a Hedwig, desató la nota que llevaba en su pata y leyó:  
  
"Queridos chicos:  
  
Hola chavos, quería pedirles que si por favor venían a mi despacho para comentarles sobre la salud de Harry. Iré por ustedes en 15 minutos, ya que no quiero meterlos en problemas. Nos vemos.  
  
Sirius"  
  
Herm, Ginny y Alyssa se emocionaron por la noticia de ir al despacho de Sirius y saber de Harry. Se pusieron sus túnicas de Hogwarts por si acaso. Y salieron de la SC. A los 15 minutos Sirius apareció por el pasillo que daba a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Se fueron al despacho de Sirius en silencio, la verdad es que todos estaban tan asustados y preocupados que no sabían de que hablar. Llegaron al despacho, entraron, se sentaron y Lupin estaba dentro preparando té.  
  
-Hola chicos-dijo Remus.  
  
-Hola Remus-contestó Ron-cómo has estado?  
  
-Bien gracias Ron y ustedes?-  
  
-Pues la verdad..-empezó Alyssa-las cosas han sido mejores.  
  
-Por qué lo dices Alyssa?-preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Es que han pasado tantas cosas, Harry y Draco han cambiado, están irreconocibles-dijo Ginny, quién no había dicho nada-extraño los antiguos Harry y Draco-  
  
-Y además esos poderes, son extraños. Parece como si los debilitara-dijo Herm-y sí, Ginny tiene razón yo también lo extraño.....ejem....los extraño a los dos-dijo ella ruborizándose.  
  
-Tranquilas chicas, es por eso que los llamé-dijo Sirius-Harry y Draco todavía no completan su "transformación"....  
  
-"Transformación"?-dijo Ron- De qué hablas Sirius?  
  
-Miren chicos, el pacto que hicieron Alex Potter y James Malfoy era muy fuerte para unos chicos de apenas 15 años, ellos por ser adultos supieron lidiar con estos poderes y sus consecuencias-continuó Remus.  
  
-Esperen, tiempo fuera!!-dijo Alyssa algo desesperada-entiendo que mi hermano y su otro mejor amigo están cambiando, pero por qué los debilita tanto?  
  
-Por el hecho de que son menores de edad todavía, cada vez que utilizan la telequinesia pierden algo de su fuerza interior, y todavía les falta conocer por qué tienen esos poderes...-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Qué no era porque son los herederos que acabarán con la maldición de Voldemort, y que lo derrotarán?-dijo Herm.  
  
-Sí, en parte....-dijo Remus-además de llevar la sangre de Alex Potter y James Malfoy, son herederos de....-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque llegó el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Esperaba encontrarlos aquí chicos-dijo él.  
  
-Lo siento director, yo los mandé llamar para que supieran de la salud de Harry y de Draco-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Oh, está bien, pero es hora de irse chicos.  
  
-Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus.... hasta mañana-dijo Ron por todos.  
  
Cuando hubieron salido Dumbledore dijo:  
  
-Sirius, Remus quisiera pedirles que fueran a la enfermería. El Sr. Potter y el Sr. Malfoy demandan su presencia-  
  
-En seguida profesor-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron a desayunar y como era sábado podrían visitar a Harry y a Draco el tiempo que quisieran. Los chicos todavía estaban atando cabos de lo que Remus y Sirius les intentaron decir, pero no terminaron la plática. A las 11 am fueron directo a la enfermería. Le pidieron permiso a la Sra. Pomfrey y ella se los dio.  
  
Cuando se acercaron a las camas donde estaban Harry y Draco, estos estaban sentados platicando sobre cosas sin sentido. Herm se acercó, y le cubrió los ojos a Harry y dijo:  
  
-Hola Harry-susurró.  
  
-Hola Herm-dijo él.  
  
-Hola hermano, cómo te sientes?-preguntó Alyssa soltándose a llorar en el cuello de Harry.  
  
-Tranquila hermanita, estoy bien solo necesitaba descanso-dijo éste respondiendo el abrazo.  
  
-Y tú Draco, cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Ginny dulcemente, y dándole un abrazo a Draco.  
  
-Estoy bien gracias a Sirius y al profesor Lupin-dijo Draco, también respondiendo el abrazo.  
  
-Hola chicos-dijo Ron-nos tenían muy preocupados  
  
-Sólo fue una caída, ya antes nos hemos caído, verdad Potter?-  
  
-Claro Malfoy!! Jajajaja-dijo Harry y se empezaron a reír.  
  
-Qué les pasa Harry?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-Nada hermana, es sólo que teníamos mucho de no decirnos por nuestro apellidos y es gracioso-contestó Harry.  
  
-Harry, qué fue lo que les pasó el otro día en el entrenamiento?-preguntó Herm.  
  
-No sabemos, desde que descubrimos nuestro pequeño poder nos hemos sentido débiles, además los entrenamientos nos quitan mucha energía también y....-  
  
-...y no han comido suficiente-dijo Herm-se la pasan en la biblioteca, casi no duermen y el fin de semana que deberían descansar se la pasan entrenando Quidditch o su poder.  
  
-Exacto Herm no hemos comido bien-dijo Draco-pero tranquila Hermione Granger, estamos bien, gracias al poder de Sirius y de Remus.  
  
-¡¿¡¿Qué?!?!-dijo Ron-De qué hablan?  
  
-Es que anoche vinieron Remus y Sirius porque nosotros se los pedimos, y pues Dumbledore les pidió que "donaran" un poco de su poder-dijo Harry.  
  
-Cómo donación de sangre?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-Sí, algo así la diferencia es que además de darnos fuerza también nos da algo de sus conocimientos y secretos-  
  
-Quieres decir que te puedes convertir en perro como Sirius?-dijo Ron en un susurro.  
  
-No exactamente, tengo la habilidad de ser un animago sin preparación-dijo Harry.  
  
-Y Draco, es un licántropo?-preguntó Herm en voz baja.  
  
-No Herm, yo también adquirí el poder de ser animago, pero esto no lo sabe nadie-  
  
-A qué te refieres?-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Pues que Sirius y Remus no saben que robamos esa habilidad-dijo Draco.  
  
-Les robaron la habilidad?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Así es, cuando empezaron a donarnos un poco de su poder, era como si nuestro espíritu entrara dentro de Sirius y Remus, y nosotros robamos esa pequeña habilidad-  
  
-Nada tontos-dijo Ron divertido por lo que su amigo había hecho-Hermanos, los felicito!!!  
  
-Hermanos?-preguntó Harry-solo me llamabas a mí de esa forma!!  
  
-Bueno pues de ahora en adelante acostúmbrate los dos serán mis hermanos- dijo Ron-Draco ha pasado la prueba de fuego, la cual era yo....señor Malfoy tiene mi permiso para cortejar a mi hermana Virginia Weasley.  
  
-Qué, qué?!?-dijo Draco-estás hablando en serio hermano?  
  
-Claro, brother te has ganado mi confianza-terminó Ron.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
A poco Ron no es un corazonsote con patas!!!... jajaja Déjen reviews!!!! besitos 


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10: "Una cena al estilo muggle"  
  
Después del pequeño percance que tuvieron Harry y Draco, sus ánimos habían aumentado, pues se acercaba la fecha del baile de navidad. Draco, Harry y Ron estaban planeando como les pedirían a las chicas que fueran con ellos al baile.  
  
-No se me ocurre nada Harry!!-dijo Ron.  
  
-Tienes algo en mente Draco?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-La verdad es que sí...-dijo Draco ante la expectación de los demás-que les parece si las citamos en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, les ponemos unas cuantas velas...  
  
-...música romántica...-interrumpió Harry-preparamos la cena, y después de cenar podemos conjurar algún hechizo con luces y proyectamos la pregunta en el aire.  
  
-Chavos, que tal si la cena la tenemos junto al lago-dijo Draco.  
  
-Me parece, brothers de la cena me encargo yo!!-dijo Ron mientras que Harry y Draco enarcaban una ceja con cara de pregunta-es que en el verano podría decirse que estuve ayudándole a mi madre en la cocina.  
  
-Bueno entonces se los pediremos mañana-dijo Harry terminando con el asunto.  
  
Esa tarde prepararon todo, Harry y los chicos, junto con el mapa y la capa de su padre fueron a las cocinas para pedir lo que Ron necesitaría para la cena. Draco se encargó de buscar el hechizo de luces, y Harry de buscar la música y de mandar las cartas para Ginny, Alyssa y Hermione.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras tanto, en el mismo cuarto oscuro se encontraban dos espectros que ya se habían presentado anteriormente ahí, pero ahora había uno más que estaba con ellos.  
  
-Veo que haz llegado James-dijo Alex Potter.  
  
-Sí señor, pero no entiendo-dijo la otra voz, que no era otra más que la del irreconocible James Potter, con sus ojos color café, sus anteojos redondos y el cabello negro azabache todo revuelto, aún después de muerto.  
  
-Explícaselo tú Alex-dijo James Malfoy.  
  
-Está bien, James mi nombre es Alexander Potter y ese que ves ahí es James Malfoy. Yo soy un antepasado de tú familia, en realidad soy tu tatarabuelo- James Potter se encontraba en shock de qué rayos estaba hablando aquella sombra que se parecía tanto a su abuelo y a su padre-sé que estás algo desubicado James, pero el caso es que necesitamos que te presentes con tu hijo.  
  
-Con mi hijo? Pero cómo? Yo estoy muerto si me llega a ver podría darle un ataque de un susto!!  
  
-No seas tan dramático James-dijo James Malfoy-lo único que podría pasar es que Harry se desmaye, pero no es tan débil. Además tienes que explicarle quién es en realidad.  
  
-Se refieren a que debo decirle que es el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y además su reencarnación?-dijo Potter.  
  
-Precisamente, hemos esto observándolo, está muy cerca de descubrirlo, pero alguien le ha robado información, él y el joven Draco han estado investigando, pero aún así debes decírselo tú-dijo Alex Potter.  
  
-Pero no está preparado-dijo James tratando de encontrar una excusa para no decírselo-por qué no se lo dice Sirius, o el profesor Dumbledore!!  
  
-Porque el más indicado eres tú, su padre-dijo Alexander Potter algo exasperado  
  
-Está bien, está bien acepto, pero cuando se lo diré-dijo Potter.  
  
-Bueno estábamos pensando que se lo digas en una semana, después del juego que tiene de Quidditch, mientras tanto podrás rondar Hogwarts, vigilarlo y cuidar de él-dijo James Malfoy.  
  
-Tal vez podrías darle algunas pistas para que cuando te vea no sea tan difícil para él-añadió Alex Potter.  
  
-Me parece bien-dijo James Potter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Al día siguiente transcurrió normalmente, los chicos actuaban normalmente salvo que se ausentaban de repente, y luego aparecían en algún otro lugar sin aviso. La clase de Pociones fue de lo más aburrida, típico de Snape, pero ahora que Draco estaba de parte de los Gryffindors las cosas se habían puesto peores, ya que Snape odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con cualquiera que se apellidara Potter y si Malfoy tenía que ver con él, también se lo llevaría entre las patas.  
  
En clase de DCAO, Sirius era uno de los mejores profesores que habían tenido en los 5 años que llevaban estudiando, pero no tan bueno como su querido profesor Remus J. Lupin. El cual estuvo en 4to año con ellos. A las 6 de la tarde los Harry y Ron salieron a buscar a Draco.  
  
-Hey a dónde van fugitivos???-gritó Ginny antes de que salieran por el cuadro.  
  
-Sólo vamos a......-dijo Ron.  
  
-....vamos a buscar a Draco, porque llegó Kath, su lechuza, diciendo que quería hablar con nosotros-dijo Harry.  
  
-No se tarden chicos!!-dijo Hermione.  
  
-No te preocupes Herm-dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo, lo que hizo que Hermione se ruborizara.  
  
Salieron de la Torre de Gryffindor, Harry llevaba la capa de su padre. Llegaron a la entrada del castillo y Harry se comunicó con Draco con su mente.  
  
-"Draco, estamos en la puerta muévete!!!"-  
  
-"Tranquilo Harry, voy para allá!!"-contestó Draco.  
  
A los 10 minutos se apareció, salieron al lago con la capa puesta, fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid pues este se ofreció a ayudarlos con la cena romántica que les tenían preparada a las chicas. Estando dentro Harry escribió una nota para Herm, Ron para Aly y Draco para Ginny. Mandaron a Hedwig, a Pig y a Kath con las cartas mientras que ellos preparaban las velas, la música y el hechizo de luces.  
  
Mientras tanto en la SC de Gryffindor tocaban a la ventana 3 lechuzas.  
  
-HEDWIG!!-dijo Hermione.  
  
-PIG!!-gritó Alyssa.  
  
-KATH!!-terminó Ginny.  
  
Entraron las 3 lechuzas, Herm desató la carta de Hedwig, Ginny la de Kath y Alyssa la de Pig. Herm leyó:  
  
"Hola preciosa!!  
  
Esto te parecerá extraño, pero podríamos vernos a las 8:00 pm en la entrada del castillo. Te tengo una sorpresa. Te prometo mucha diversión.  
  
Te quiero preciosa  
  
Harry"  
  
Ginny leía también:  
  
"Hola chiquita!  
  
Quiero pedirte un favor, podríamos vernos en la entrada del castillo a las 8:00 pm, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa, te gustará.  
  
Besos  
  
Draco"  
  
Y por último Alyssa leyó:  
  
"Hola Aly!! La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar, así que empezaré por decirte que tengo algo importante que contarte. Nos vemos en la entrada al castillo a las 8:00 pm  
  
Ron"  
  
-Qué te llegó Ginny?-preguntó Herm.  
  
-Una carta de Draco quiere que nos veamos en la entrada del castillo a las 8:00 pm y tú Aly?-  
  
-Yo una carta de Ron, dice que quiere hablar conmigo y también me cita a las 8:00 pm en la entrada-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-Pues yo también tengo la mía con la misma instrucción, pero obvio es de Harry-dijo Herm, volteó a ver su reloj y dijo-chicas con las 6:30 pm necesitamos arreglarnos!!  
  
-Tienes razón!-dijo Ginny. Todas subieron al cuarto de las de 5to, pues estaba vacío y necesitaban arreglarse pronto.  
  
-Herm no sé que me voy a poner!!!-gritó Ginny.  
  
-Por qué no usamos ropa muggle?-sugirió Alyssa, ya que como ella vivió mucho tiempo con muggles tenía un buen y amplio sentido de la moda.  
  
-Me parece excelente idea Aly-dijo Herm sonriendo  
  
-Pero yo no tengo ropa muggle!!-dijo Ginny desesperada.  
  
-Tranquilízate Virginia Weasley!!-dijo una furiosa Alyssa Potter-yo tengo ropa que te podrá quedar, entre Herm y yo te arreglaremos.  
  
-Está bien-dijo Ginny algo apenada por su comportamiento.  
  
Después de tanto ajetreo en el cuarto de 5to curso, a las 7:30 pm salió Ginny. Llevaba puesta un pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa de manga larga de dos colores blanca y rosa con letras que decían "Angels rule's". Después bajó Alyssa, con un vestido arriba de la rodilla de color azul turquesa y una gabardina negra encima por el frío, lo que hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro azabache.  
  
Al final venía Hermione, traía puesto un pantalón a la cadera de mezclilla y una blusa roja de maga larga con la leyenda: "Kiss Me" y encima traía una gabardina de mezclilla. Mientras que Ginny decía:  
  
-Chicas son 10 para las 8 pm (7:50pm) nos vamos?-  
  
-Nos vamos Ginny-dijo Alyssa. Herm tomó su abrigo por si acaso, lo mismo que Aly y Ginny.  
  
A las 7:57 pm ya estaban en la puerta. Salieron para esperar a los chicos. Dieron las 8:00 y no llegaron, de repente vieron a Hedwig con otra nota.  
  
"Oops! Lo sentimos chicas, pero se nos olvidó decirles que estando afuera siguieran el camino de las velas.  
  
Harry, Draco y Ron"  
  
De repente antes sus ojos se formó un camino con velas a los lados, lo siguieron hasta el lago, ahí encontraron a los chicos frente a ellas. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ellos también se habían vestido con ropa muggle. Harry traía unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa negra, la cual tenía desabotonados los dos primeros botones, dejándole ver una camiseta blanca lo que le daba un aire de galán. Draco no se veía tan mal, traía un pantalón negro de vestir, y una camisa azul igualmente desabotonada como la de Harry, pero traía un saco negro. Ron traía un pantalón café con la camisa roja.  
  
-Buenas noches señorita-dijo Harry saludando a Herm.  
  
-Buenas noches-respondió ésta tomándolo de la mano.  
  
-Es una linda luna llena verdad?-dijo otra voz, era Draco.  
  
-Sí es bella-respondió Ginny, y lo tomó del brazo.  
  
-Buenas noches bella dama-dijo Ron acercándose a Alyssa. [N/A: Cuando Ron quiere puede ser muy tierno verdad? ^_^]  
  
-Buenas noches galante caballero-respondió también ella algo apenada.  
  
-Nos permiten dirigirlas a su sorpresa?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Ya no nos tengan así cuál es su sorpresa-dijo Herm suplicante.  
  
-Oh lo sentimos, pero por algo es sorpresa no?-dijo Draco.  
  
-Mmm, mientras que no nos rapten-contestó Ginny.  
  
-Vaya Ginny que gran idea nos has dado!-dijo Harry después dijo por la cara que pusieron las chicas-No te creas es broma, acompáñenos.  
  
Las llevaron hacia un lado del lago, estaba una gran manta con 6 platos, cubiertos, la cena en el centro, cerveza de mantequilla, velas. Con un movimiento de varita Harry encendió (en sentido figurado) la música. Era lenta, tranquila y romántica.  
  
-Bellas damas, háganos el favor de tomar asiento-dijo Draco.  
  
-Gracias-contestaron ellas. Se sentaron alrededor de los platos Harry, Herm, Draco, Ginny, Ron y Alyssa. Ron comenzó a servir la cena, Draco se encargó de la cerveza de mantequilla y Harry de pasar los platos a sus dueños.  
  
Cenaron tranquilamente, platicando sobre las clases, la vida, entre otras cosas.  
  
-Estuvo muy rica la cena, quién cocinó-preguntó Aly.  
  
-Pues Draco no fue-dijo Ginny burlándose del rubio.  
  
-Que graciosa Virginia!-dijo él sarcásticamente-pregúntenle a Ron chicas.  
  
-Fuiste tú Ron?-preguntó Herm.  
  
-Sí, este verano mi mamá me estuvo pidiendo ayuda con la cocina y pues aprendí algunas cosas-dijo notablemente ruborizado.  
  
-Pues vaya que aprendiste, todo estuvo delicioso-dijo Aly sonriéndole a Ron.  
  
-Quieren caminar un rato?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sí vamos!-dijo Herm. Se fueron a caminar cada quién por su lado. Pero los chicos aún no terminaban con las sorpresas.  
  
~·~· Harry y Hermione ·~·~  
  
-Oye Harry, te ves muy bien con ropa muggle!-dijo Herm sonrojándose.  
  
-Gracias preciosa-contestó él-tú... tú no te ves nada mal.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se sentaron por otro lado del lago, y se quedaron viendo las estrellas. Hermione estaba recargada en el pecho de Harry, y éste la tenía abrazada. De repente Hermione vio una estrella fugaz y dijo:  
  
-Harry, pide un deseo!-  
  
-Jaja, no necesito pedir nada todo lo que necesito lo tengo aquí conmigo-le dijo en un susurro en su oído y le tronó un beso.  
  
-Oye! No hagas eso!-dijo ella riéndose.  
  
-Qué hora tienes Herm?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Son las 9:30 pm por qué?-dijo ella.  
  
-Espera ahora lo verás!-cerró los ojos y se comunicó con Draco-"Draco ya es hora, avísale a Ron"  
  
-"Harry no puedo avisarle a Ron, él no tiene este poder"-contestó Draco.  
  
-"Eres un menso, tú si puedes comunicarte, él no, pero servirá de todos modos"-  
  
-"Está bien, lo siento"-  
  
De repente, como si alguien escribiese en el cielo oscuro, empezaron a aparecer algunas letras, que después se convirtieron en una frase:  
  
º¿Quieres ir la baile conmigo?º  
  
Herm se asombró mucho cuando vio esto, levantó la vista y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios a Harry.  
  
-Tomo eso como un sí?!-  
  
-Claro tonto, es lo más hermoso que hayas hecho Harry-  
  
-Fue idea de todos, no me des todo el crédito-  
  
-En serio?? Pues he de decirles que es lo mejor que nos podía pasar a mis hermanas, y a mí-  
  
-Tus hermanas?-dijo Harry algo sacado de onda.  
  
-Jajaja no te lo había dicho, desde hace tiempo Alyssa y Ginny se convirtieron en mis hermanas menores-dijo ella explicándole-somos como tú, Ron y Draco.  
  
~·~· En otro lugar con Draco y Ginny ·~·~  
  
-Eres de lo más lindo Draco!!-dijo ella abrazando al rubio.  
  
-Me supongo que esto es un sí, verdad?-dijo él sonriendo.  
  
-Por supuesto Draco-dijo ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Draco se sonrojara.  
  
~·~· Por su parte Ron y Alyssa ·~·~  
  
-Y bien? Qué te pareció nuestra sorpresa?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-La verdad, es que estuvo muy bella. La luna, las estrellas, luces de velas, música romántica... todo fue estupendo, de quién fue la idea?-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-El de la cena fui yo, la música y las velas fue Harry, y Draco se encargó del hechizo para formular la pregunta-  
  
-Fue muy tierno de su parte, gracias Ron-  
  
-No tengas cuidado lo hicimos con mucho gusto-añadió Ron-Aly te puedo decir algo?  
  
-Claro Ron-  
  
-Es últimamente he estado pensado....  
  
-..en qué Ron?-preguntó una impaciente Alyssa.  
  
-...en ti, en mí, en nosotros. Eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, pasamos todas las vacaciones juntos, y no sé, creo que empecé a sentir algo por ti-  
  
-Esperaba escucharte decirlo desde hace tanto tiempo-dijo ella-Yo también empecé a sentir algo por ti, te convertiste en mi confidente, me enseñaste muchas cosas de Harry que yo no sabía, y me ayudaste a adaptarme al mundo mágico-una lágrima rodó por su mejilla-Ron TE QUIERO  
  
-No pequeña no llores, yo...yo también te quiero-diciendo esto le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.  
  
A las 11:30 pm lanzaron chispas rojas, para regresar al castillo. En la puerta todas las parejas se veían muy felices. Cada quién se fue a su dormitorio. Esa noche había sido una nuche al estilo muggle, al menos eso era lo que Hermione y Alyssa decían. 


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11: "El baile, una noche inolvidable"  
  
Habiendo pasado esa noche, las 3 parejas se veían más felices que nunca. En dos días sería el gran baile que prometía ser uno de los mejores. Hermione, Alyssa y Ginny comenzaron a hacer sus preparativos de lo que se pondrían el día del baile.  
  
Un día antes del baile, jueves, Sirius le dio a Harry una carta y le dijo que la abriera junto con Draco, porque a los dos les incumbía. Después de la comida, tenían pociones y como el profesor Snape no se encontraba en el castillo tendrían las siguientes dos horas libres. Harry y Draco se dirigieron a un cuarto lleno de telarañas, y polvo. Harry sacó el sobre que le había dado Sirius, lo abrió y leyó la carta que decía:  
  
"Querido hijo:  
  
Hola Harry, si recibiste esto de parte de Sirius te parecerá extraño, porque desde hace 14 años yo ya no estoy más contigo, y sobretodo que la tengas que leer junto con el joven Malfoy. He visto que has mejorado mucho tus estudios y también el Quidditch, además veo que tienes unos excelentes amigos, en hora buena hijo. Desde donde estamos sabes que te cuidamos y protegemos. Hijo, dentro de una semana aproximadamente, he de presentarme ante ti porque hay varias cosas que quiero aclarar contigo. Sé que será difícil volver a vernos después de tanto tiempo, pero también tengo la seguridad de que sabrás afrontarlo. Harry, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, veo que haz madurado.  
  
Con amor tu padre,  
  
James William Potter"  
  
A Harry le comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, arrugó el papel que tenía en las manos, Draco al ver el estado de Harry se ofreció para apoyarlo. Como si fueran hermanos Draco abrazó a Harry y éste se soltó a llorar (no piensen mal, solo son amigos). Harry sentía que desde hacía mucho tiempo necesitaba sacar todo aquel sentimiento, de rabia, de dolor, de angustia al saber que sus padres no estaban con él.  
  
Después de sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, levantó la vista hacia Draco y le dijo:  
  
-Gracias hermano, necesitaba sacarlo-  
  
-Ni lo menciones, sabes que cuentas conmigo-contestó Draco-sé lo difícil que debe ser no tener un padre, comparto tu pena.  
  
-Pero Draco, tú tienes a tus padres-dijo Harry secando las últimas lágrimas que rodaban por su cara.  
  
-Sí, físicamente los tengo, pero nunca estuvieron conmigo emocionalmente, yo también estoy solo, técnicamente ja-dijo éste esbozando una triste sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno ya dejémonos de tonterías, quieres acompañarme a practicar un rato?-  
  
-Claro Harry, vamos-dijo Draco y se encaminaron hacia el campo de Quidditch.  
  
Practicó hasta entrada la noche, quería olvidarse del mal rato que había pasado hacía tiempo atrás. Cuando ya no pudo más Draco tuvo que llevarlo cargando en la espalda a la Torre de Gryffindor, se paró frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda y le dijo a Harry:  
  
-Harry, cuál es la contraseña?-  
  
-Es....auch... este.... ah..."Ro... Rowena Ra...Ravenclaw"-dijo Harry débilmente.  
  
-"Rowena Ravenclaw"-dijo Draco. Entraron a la Torre de Gryffindor, todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos porque cómo era posible que un Slytherin entrara en Gryffindor. Ron dijo:  
  
-Qué estás haciendo aquí Draco y quién te dio la contraseña?-  
  
-Es que aquí tu hermano-dijo apuntando a Harry-Se puso a entrenar hasta cansarse y casi no puede moverse, viene hecho un asco-  
  
-Hey, vamos todos fuera de aquí!!-gritó Ron a todos los que estaban viendo lo que sucedía-No tienen nada que ver, a sus dormitorios todo el mundo!!  
  
Todos desaparecieron, Draco puso a Harry en un sillón cerca del fuego. Alyssa, Ginny y Hermione que se habían dado cuenta que algo sucedía por los gritos de Ron y bajaron a ver. Al llegar abajo pudieron ver a Harry en el sillón inconsciente, Hermione se preocupó y dijo:  
  
-Qué le pasó Draco?-  
  
-Nada querida, sólo que se puso a practicar de más y creo que se pasó- contestó Draco.  
  
-Y no lo detuviste?-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Oye me estaba divirtiendo con él yo también, hasta que...-  
  
-Hasta que qué?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Bueno pues hasta que cayó de su escoba, pero logré detenerlo a pocos metros del piso-dijo en voz baja.  
  
-QUÉ!?!?!-gritaron todos al unísono.  
  
-No... no griten chi... chicas, estoy...estoy bien-dijo una voz, la cual era la de Harry pues al parecer ya había despertado.  
  
-Cómo te sientes hermanito?!?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-Exhausto-dijo Harry en un suspiro-creo... que me.... excedí un poco-dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa.  
  
-Nunca cambiarás verdad mi niño?-le dijo Hermione acariciando el cabello de Harry.  
  
-Será mejor que te llevemos a dar una ducha porque la verdad es que das asco-dijo Ron sonriéndole al del cabello negro azabache-Draco, ya que estás aquí podrías ayudarme?  
  
-Claro Ron, pero no habrá problemas con McGonagall si descubre que entré aquí?  
  
-Espero por tu bien y el nuestro que no, subamos-dijo Ron y fueron al dormitorio de los chicos de 5to curso. Desvistieron a Harry (lo dejaron en boxers, tranquilas chicas ;P) y lo metieron a la ducha, Harry salió con más color y mejor aspecto.  
  
Lo recostaron en su cama mientras que Ron llamaba a las chicas, por petición de Harry. Estando arribe Herm se sentó en la cama de Harry a un lado de él y le tomó de la mano:  
  
-Cómo te sientes después de la ducha?-  
  
-Mejor preciosa, les llamé porque tengo algo que contarles-dijo él.  
  
-Harry estás seguro que quieres decírselos?-preguntó Draco preocupado pues él sabía bien como se pondría después de contarlo.  
  
-Si Draco, quiero que lo sepan-contestó él.  
  
-Qué pasa Harry?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Es sólo que dentro de una semana Alyssa y yo tendremos una visita-dijo, los demás estaban esperando que les dijeran de quién se trataba.  
  
-De quién hablas hermano?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-Sirius me entregó una carta, era de papá, dice que tiene algo importante que decirme, y que volverá....-  
  
-...Harry, pero papá está...  
  
-....MUERTO!!!-gritó él-YO SÉ QUE ESTÁ MUERTO, ÉL MISMO ME LO DIJO EN SU CARTA!!!!-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
-Hey hermano, tranquilízate-dijo Ron tratando de calmar a su amigo-sabemos por lo que estás pasando, descansa.  
  
-Harry, creo que yo me voy... no quiero problemas ni con McGonagall ni con Sirius, capaz y me castigan por estar aquí-dijo Draco-y por favor, cálmate brother!!  
  
-Draco?-dijo Harry.  
  
-Sí Harry???-preguntó él.  
  
-Gracias por estar ahí hace rato-y sonrió.  
  
-De nada, son los primeros verdaderos amigos que tengo, te lo debía...-dijo Draco-Herm, podría hablarte?-le dijo en un susurro.  
  
Salieron del cuarto, y luego de la Torre, se quedaron sentados en las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras de Slytherin, y Draco rompió el silencio:  
  
-Herm, ahora más que nunca los necesita-  
  
-Por qué tanta preocupación Draco?-  
  
-Es sólo que cuando abrió la carta no pudo evitar llorar, sé que no lo hace frente a ustedes pero sé que le dolió mucho cuando sus padres murieron-  
  
-Gracias por preocuparte Draco-dijo ella y lo abrazó-tú también te mereces ser feliz.  
  
-Posiblemente, cuando hayamos matado a Voldemort podremos serlo, tú con Harry, yo con Ginny y Ron con Alyssa.  
  
-Jajaja, quién lo diría el joven Malfoy hablando bien de los Weasley y de Potter-dijo Hermione en forma de burla.  
  
-Graciosa ¬_¬-dijo él-hasta mañana Herm, que descanses.  
  
-Tú también Draco.  
  
Cada quién se fue a su casa, Herm fue a darle una vuelta a Harry, mientras los demás estaban en la SC conversando, entró y se sentó a un lado de él. Harry estaba profundamente dormido, se acercó a él y le quitó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara.  
  
-Te prometo que estaré contigo siempre-dijo Herm en un susurro y le dio un beso en la frente. Salió del cuarto y bajó a SC.  
  
-Chicas ya es tarde, vamos a descansar-  
  
-Claro Herm vamos-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Hasta mañana Ronnie!-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-Que descansen chicas-dijo él y también subió a su recámara.  
  
Cada quién se fue a su cuarto, se acostaron y en un instante todos dormían profundamente, excepto una persona. Una chiquilla de cabello negro se encontraba en la ventana de su cuarto viendo la luna y pensaba.  
  
-/Al fin podré conocer a mi papá, después de tanto tiempo/-sonrió y luego se fue a dormir.  
  
El día siguiente transcurrió como siempre, sus clases seguían igual algunas aburridas, otras divertidas. A las 6:00 pm todos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes para arreglarse, ya que el baile empezaría a las 8:00 pm.  
  
-No entiendo a las mujeres, todavía falta más de 1 hora y media?!?!-decía Ron.  
  
-Ronnie, Ronnie, Roonie.... cuando una mujer se arregla, créeme es un odisea-dijo Harry.  
  
-Hey! No me digas Ronnie!!!-  
  
-Y por qué mi hermana si puede hacerlo!?!?-dijo Harry.  
  
-Este....porque.....porque tu hermana es tu hermana y punto!!-dijo Ron con la cara roja de la pena.  
  
-Jajaja, Ron cuídala por favor-dijo Harry.  
  
-Qué te sucede, tu hermana es mi tesoro, así que tengo que cuidarlo-dijo Ron.  
  
Los dos se soltaron a reír, a las 7:20 pm subieron a arreglarse, se dieron una ducha y se pusieron sus túnicas de gala. Harry traía una túnica color verde con los puños de oro, lo que hacía juego con sus bellos ojos (N/A: ^_^). Ron traía una de color azul oscuro con los puños plateados, lo que también hacía juego con sus brillantes ojos azules.  
  
Faltando 10 minutos para las 8, los chicos bajaron a esperar a sus parejas. Bajó Hermione, quién traía una túnica color camello con los puños de oro, venía maquillada en tonos naturales y con un toque de brillo en los labios. Ginny traía una túnica color rosa pálido con los puños de un tono lila, su maquillaje era en rosa y también con brillo en los labios. Mientras que Alyssa, optó por una túnica color rojo, con los puños plateados, mientras si maquillaje era en tonos naturales y un poco de brillo.  
  
-Fiu fiu!!!....-dijo Harry-se ven genial.  
  
-Gracias!-dijeron las 3 al unísono y sonrieron.  
  
-Ustedes tampoco cantan mal las rancheras (frase mexicana)-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-Querrías hacerme el honor?-dijo Ron poniendo el brazo de Alyssa alrededor de su brazo.  
  
-Claro Ron-dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
-Y ustedes señoritas querrían darme el honor de llevarlas hasta el GC, seré la envidia de los chicos-dijo Harry dándole un brazo a Herm y el otro a Ginny-no te importa verdad Herm?  
  
-Por supuesto que no-dijo ella.  
  
-Entonces Ginny aceptas? Draco te espera en la entrada del GC-dijo Harry.  
  
-Claro, vamos-dijo ella tomándolo del brazo.  
  
Salieron de la Torre de Gryffindor, al pasar todos veían a las parejas, en verdad eran la envidia de todos, porque a pesar de tantos problemas que tenían ellos se veían felices. Llegaron hasta la puerta del GC, donde Draco ya los esperaba, con una túnica plateada con los puños negros, el cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos, lo cual lo hacía verse muy bien.  
  
-Hey qué onda Draco??-dijo Harry-te traigo a tu chica, déjame decirte que soy la envidia de todos-dijo Harry en tono de burla.  
  
-(¬¬) mmm devuélveme a mi chica Harry!!-dijo Draco arrancando a Ginny del brazo de Harry y abrazándola.  
  
-Está bien, está bien no te enojes brother... te la traigo sana y salva- dijo él-además yo tengo a la mía-dijo rodeando a Herm por la cintura.  
  
-Más te vale que cuides de mi hermana Draco-dijo Ron-o te las verás conmigo...  
  
-No te preocupes está en buenas manos-dijo Harry-tú debes de cuidar de la mía  
  
-Hey no somos cosas, ok?-dijo Alyssa defendiéndose.  
  
-Hey, basta.... entramos?-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Adelante, entremos-dijo Harry.  
  
Se abrieron las puertas del GC, Harry y Hermione iban delante y detrás de ellos iban las otras dos parejas Draco con Ginny, y Alyssa con Ron. Al entrar pareciera que los anunciaba alguien, porque todos voltearon hacia la puerta. El profesor Dumbledore, les sonrió a las tres parejas antes de comenzar a hablar:  
  
-Queridos alumnos, espero que disfruten de esta gran fiesta, sin más por el momento que empiece la música-  
  
De repente empezó a escucharse música muy movida, al parecer habían contratado a un DJ de Londres, el cual hacía muy bien su trabajo. Las felices parejas se pusieron a bailar animadamente, todos los demás les siguieron. Dumbledore bailaba con la profesora Sprout, mientras que Sirius bailaba con cierta persona que Harry no reconoció, se acercaron lentamente hasta donde estaban y pudo percatarse de que era  
  
-Señora Figg!!!-gritó Harry.  
  
-Arabella, Arabella Figg Harry, cariño, cómo estás?-dijo ésta.  
  
-Pero, usted.... usted es....una bruja?-dijo éste algo asombrado.  
  
-Jajaja por qué la expresión Harry-dijo Sirius hacia su ahijado.  
  
-Pues porque.... ella era.... es decir...más vieja!!-dijo él.  
  
-Es que estaba tomando la poción multijugos, Albus me pidió que te cuidara mientras estabas con los Dursley-  
  
-Oh ya veo. Auch!!-dijo él, ya que Hermione lo había pisado-lo siento, Arabella te presento a Hermione Granger.  
  
-Mucho gusto Hermione, llámenme Bella-dijo ella.  
  
-El gusto es mío Bella-contestó Hermione.  
  
-Hey Harry, dónde te habías metido?! Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados-dijo Ron que se acercaba junto con Alyssa, Draco y Ginny.  
  
-Les presento a Arabella Figg-dijo Harry-ellos son Ron y Ginny Weasley, y él es Draco Malfoy-  
  
-Mucho gusto jóvenes-dijo ella-tú eres hijo de Lucius Malfoy, verdad?-dijo apuntando a Draco.  
  
-Sí, bueno si se le pude llamar padre a ese, sí soy su hijo y su desgracia- dijo Draco.  
  
-Oh ya veo, pero chicos no se queden aquí parados vayan a bailar!!-dijo Sirius-acaba de empezar una balada-  
  
En efecto, acababa de empezar una canción de Sin Bandera, un grupo muggle el cual era muy famoso en América Latina.  
  
*Yo solía pensar que sabía quién eras tú  
  
no sabía que dentro de ti, yo iba encontrar la luz  
  
no sabía que existía un mundo así  
  
no sabía que podía ser tan feliz  
  
Ron, Harry y Draco tomaron a sus parejas y las llevaron al centro de la pista de baile. Los tres las tomaron de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Las tres parejas se veían muy bien juntas. El profesor Dumbledore los observaba desde su silla, sonriendo hacia ellos, parecía que sabía bien que ocurría.  
  
*Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción (sin emoción)  
  
no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón  
  
y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó  
  
y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró  
  
Sirius también los observaba desde donde estaba bailando con Bella, su ahijado se veía tan contento a lado de Hermione, que le recordó cuando Lily y James habían ido al último baile de navidad juntos. El profesor Dumbledore comprendió la situación y con un movimiento de manos, hizo que la luz de las velas bajara de intensidad. El ambiente era muy romántico.  
  
*Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió  
  
el poder que había en este amor  
  
y llegaste tú, una bendición  
  
aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió  
  
*Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió  
  
El poder que hay en este amor  
  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
  
Aún recuerdo, cuando llegaste tú.  
  
Las chicas recargaron su cabeza en el pecho de sus parejas, Draco recargó su cabeza sobre la de Ginny, mientras que Ron y Harry también lo hacían. Sirius, hizo un movimiento de varita y sobre las tres cabezas empezaron a salir chistas de luces, cayendo como cascada y desapareciendo al tocarlos. Y la música continuaba.  
  
*Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad (siempre te recuerdo)  
  
y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar  
  
y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó  
  
y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paró.  
  
*Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió  
  
el poder que había en este amor  
  
y llegaste tú, una bendición  
  
aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió.  
  
*Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió  
  
El poder que hay en este amor  
  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
  
Aún recuerdo, cuando llegaste tú.  
  
Harry se acercó al oído de Hermione susurrándole algo, lo mismo que Ron y Draco a sus chicas. Antes de que la música terminara, salieron del GC ante las miradas de todos, y las sonrisas de sus profesores.  
  
Estando afuera cada quién tomó un rumbo diferente.  
  
~·~· Harry y Hermione ·~·~  
  
-Es hermosa no?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Quién?... tú?-dijo Harry.  
  
-No tonto, la luna-dijo ella sonrojándose.  
  
-La verdad, no más que tú mi niña-dijo él abrazándola por la espalda-Herm, puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
-Adelante  
  
-Preciosa, esto que siento por ti cada día es más grande y no puedo seguir fingiendo si lo único que quiero es abrazarte, besarte y tenerte cerca, Hermione Granger quisieras ser novia de este chico al que le siguen los problemas, pero que está profundamente enamorado de ti?  
  
Harry no supo ni reaccionar, porque lo último que supo era que Hermione le daba otro de sus grandes besos, tierno y cálido, el corazón de ambos parecía que quería salirse de sus cuerpos, sus manos sudaban, y el pulso aceleraba. Harry tomó a Hermione por la cintura y ella rodeó su cuello. En cuanto más se besaban el calor y la pasión iban aumentando, a los dos les hacía falta el aire, pero no se detuvieron. Hermione acariciaba el cabello del ojiverde, mientras que éste paseaba sus manos por su espalda. A pesar del calor, Harry respetaba mucho a Hermione y además solo tenían 15 años!! (N/A: no sean pervertidos =P) Se detuvieron, los dos con la respiración entrecortada, nadie hablaba solo se veían con la cara visiblemente ruborizada. Harry rompió aquel silencio:  
  
-Lo siento preciosa-dijo agachando la cabeza-no quise...yo solo....-  
  
-No tienes por que disculparte Harry, nos dejamos llevar por el momento- dijo ella.  
  
-Sabes que nunca haría algo que tú no quisieras preciosa-  
  
-Lo sé Harry-respondió ella-esto es algo que debemos controlar, lo haremos juntos.  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar.  
  
~·~· Draco y Ginny ·~·~  
  
-Me siento muy feliz de que estemos juntos Gin-dijo el rubio Slytherin abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola hacia él.  
  
-Yo también Draco-se hizo el silencio de nuevo.  
  
-Gracias Ginny-interrumpió Draco.  
  
-Por qué me das las gracias Draco?-  
  
-Porque gracias a ti, a tu cariño, tu amor, y tu comprensión me di cuenta de mi error a tiempo. Además gracias a ti hablé con Harry y Ron, y ahora no sólo tengo 2 amigos, sino que tengo dos hermanos.  
  
-No solo fui yo quién hizo todo el trabajo, tú también pusiste de tu parte.  
  
-Virginia Weasley, querrías aceptarme como tu novio formalmente?-  
  
Sin esperase la respuesta, Draco sintió como los labios de la pequeña Weasley se unía a los de él, lentamente, y dulcemente. Por primera vez había probado la miel que tenía en esos labios. Era lo que Draco realmente ansiaba. Instintivamente Draco también rodeó a Ginny por la cintura, pero su calor y pasión no aumento tanto. Se separaron, y los dos sonrieron.  
  
-Me gusta cuando sonríes-dijo él.  
  
-Y a mí me gusta que me hagas sonreír-dijo ella abrazándolo.  
  
~·~· Ron y Alyssa ·~·~  
  
-Era bonita la canción, verdad?-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-Sí, era bonita-dijo él suspirando-Alyssa, ya no aguanto  
  
-Qué? No te entiendo?-dijo ella.  
  
-Es sólo que ya no me aguanto las ganas de decirte algo-  
  
-Después de lo de hace unas noches todavía te falta algo?-preguntó ella.  
  
-Sí, Alyssa sé que a tu hermano no le importará si te digo que ahora estoy más que seguro que te quiero y que me gustaría que fueras mi novia.  
  
-Ron lo siento...-  
  
-Sabría que me dirías que no, no te preocu....  
  
-Pero que dices tonto, claro que acepto-interrumpió ella sonriéndole.  
  
-En serio?-  
  
-Claro-dijo ella abrazándolo.  
  
Ron la rodeó por la cintura y la cargó, empezó a dar vueltas con ella, diciéndole cuánto la quería. Después de una hora, Harry y Hermione se dirigían a la puerta del castillo tomados de las manos, cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver a Draco y a Ginny también tomados de las manos.  
  
-Veo que no soy el único feliz, verdad chicos?-dijo Harry.  
  
-Estás en lo correcto-dijo Draco-pero ven aquí Herm muchas FELICIDADES!! Te lo mereces-dijo dándole un abrazo.  
  
-Y tú? Ven acá también, te mereces el abrazo y la felicitación!!-dijo Harry tomando a Ginny.  
  
-Sólo falta mi hermana y Ron-  
  
-Deben estar ocupados!!-dijo Draco burlándose.  
  
-OYE NO SEAS PERVERTIDOOO!!!-dijeron Ginny y Harry.  
  
-Era una broma ·_·-  
  
-Ahí vienen-  
  
Se acercaron Ron y Alyssa, ella dijo:  
  
-¿Qué creen?-  
  
-QUE YA SON NOVIOS!!!^^-dijeron los otros 4.  
  
-Cómo lo saben?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Porque no eres el único-dijeron los otros dos abrazando a sus chicas.  
  
Regresaron a GC a bailar la última canción, y después todo el mundo a sus cuartos. A descansar, ya mañana sería otro día. Esa noche fue, una noche inolvidable para muchos sobretodo para Ginny, Herm y Alyssa. 


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12: "El regalo misterioso: La advertencia"  
  
El baile había sido todo un éxito, los pocos que se quedaron en Hogwarts era de lo único que hablaban, bueno además de las parejitas que desde el baile se habían formado. A donde quiera que iba Harry, Draco o Ron, ahí iban las chicas, y viceversa. Tres días después del baile, el 24 de diciembre, hubo una cena en el GC, donde se sentaron todos juntos, pues era muy poca gente.  
  
-Buenas noches muchachos-dijo Dumbledore-que bueno que están aquí, pero por favor siéntense.  
  
-Hola chicos!!-dijo Sirius-cómo se han pasado sus vacaciones ^_~  
  
-Bien Sirius, y tú que tal?-contestó Harry volteando a ver a Arabella  
  
-Pues aquí con una gran compañía, verdad Bella?-  
  
-Cálmate Sirius, pero si nos la hemos pasado bien-contestó Bella.  
  
-Menos plática y más acción-dijo Dumbledore-pueden empezar a cenar.  
  
Apareció en el centro dos pavos exquisitamente bien preparados, se  
  
sirvieron algo de pavo, ponche, espagueti, entre otras cosas. A todos se les veía muy contentos, y de vez en cuando Sirius, el profesor Dumbledore o algún otro profesor les enviaban ciertas miradas de picardía a los chicos, lo cual suponían que era porque en Hogwarts las noticias corren con el viento.  
  
-Mmm creo que.... sí, ya son las doce FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!-dijo Dumbledore viendo su reloj.  
  
Todos comenzaron a felicitarse mutuamente, dándose abrazos y uno que otro detallito, Draco le regaló a Ginny un pequeño brazalete de oro blanco. Harry le regaló a Hermione pequeño cofre, por fuera tenía grabada una leyenda que decía: "Te Amo, no importa lo que pase, siempre te Amaré".  
  
-Amor, ábrelo más tarde o mañana-le dijo Harry en un susurro.  
  
Ron por su parte le regaló a Alyssa, una cadenita de oro con un dije en forma de la mitad de un corazón con la letra "R" grabada (N/A: típico ;P). Después de estar platicando con los pocos alumnos y profesores que habían en GC, se despidieron.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore, Bella, Sirius.... buenas noches-dijo Harry.  
  
-Buenas noches chicos que duerman bien!-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Que pasen una buena noche-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Los chicos se fueron a la Torre de Gryffindor y Draco a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Cada quién se fue a su cuarto, deseándose buenas noches y feliz navidad. En el cuarto de las chicas, Hermione vio el cofre que le había regalado Harry y decidió que era hora de abrirlo. Lo puso sobre su cama, y lo abrió. El cuarto se llenó de una música muy romántica, era la canción que habían bailado hacía varios días, el día en que Harry le había pedido que fuera su novia. Y luego escuchó una voz:  
  
-"Así como dice esta canción, llegaste tú a mi vida, y encendiste una luz en mi oscuridad, eres la voz de mis palabras y la fuerza para seguir luchando contra este mal. Eres el aire para respirar, y lo que mis ojos quieren por siempre mirar. Te amo"-Hermione no sabía si ponerse a llorar o salir corriendo a abrazar a su novio. Pero le ganó el llanto, Ginny y Alyssa que había visto todo desde la puerta entraron y le dijeron:  
  
-Por qué lloras Herm?-  
  
-Lloro de felicidad, lo quiero tanto-dijo ella secando sus lágrimas, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Hermione te lo mereces, has sufrido mucho, ya viste lo que pasó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos-dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga-te frustraba no saber como estaba cuando salió de la 3era prueba y sin pensar sacaste su capa invisible y fuiste a verlo.  
  
-Y además mi hermano te adora Hermione, te ama aunque nunca estuvo rodeado de amor cuando fue pequeño, ahora que lo ha descubierto está arriesgándose y no quiere perderte-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-Bueno ya, vayamos a dormir-dijo Hermione, cerrando el cofre.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue el primero en levantarse, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, porque abajo estaba una pequeñita de ojos verde y cabello negro, Alyssa. Sentada frente al fuego, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Aly? Qué haces levantada tan temprano?-  
  
-Nada, es sólo que no puedo dejar de pensar que dentro de 2 días conoceré a papá-  
  
-Sí, tienes razón dentro de 2 días lo volveremos a ver-dijo Harry-Aly, debes estar consciente de que papá y mamá están muertos, y no podemos hacer nada para que regresen.  
  
-Sí, lo sé por eso mismo no podía dormir y me levanté temprano, no quiero salir herida de esto Harry, no quiero-dijo ella soltando algunas lágrimas.  
  
-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero salir lastimado, suficiente tengo con saber que ese maldito de Voldemort los mató y que por su culpa no pude gozar de una infancia normal-dijo Harry abrazando a su hermana-bueno no pudimos gozar de una infancia normal y juntos.  
  
-Aquí estamos nosotros para sostenerlos-dijo una voz.  
  
-Herm? Ron? Ginny?-dijeron los hermanos Potter al ver a sus tres amigos en las escaleras, las chicas visiblemente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-Sí Harry, como dijo Hermione para eso estamos los amigos, y si necesitan alguien que los sostenga para no volver a quebrarse aquí estamos nosotros- dijo Ron.  
  
-Y yo también!!!!-dijo otra voz, era Draco que desde que Harry le había dado la contraseña, le habían comentado a Dumbledore que sí podía visitarlos de vez en cuando y éste había aceptado.  
  
-Draco, qué haces aquí otra vez?-dijo Ron.  
  
-;P Ay es que con esto de la navidad no les habíamos dicho que Dumbledore le permite que entre a Gryffindor sólo cuando está casi vacío, es decir, en estos casos-dijo Harry.  
  
-Pero bueno yo venía a entregarles sus regalos chavos!-dijo Draco-aquí está el tuyo Ron, Hermione, Harry, Alyssa y.... quién me falta?-dijo haciéndose el desentendido de Ginny.  
  
-Ejem... creo que te falto yo!-dijo Ginny molesta.  
  
-Sabía que se me olvidaba alguien! o_0-dijo sarcásticamente-no te creas chiquita, aquí tienes!  
  
Todos abrieron sus regalos, el regalo de Ron era una escoa nueva, una Nimbus '03 para ser exactos. El de Hermione era un libro muggle llamado "La princesa que creía en cuentos de hadas", que Draco había leído en casa de su abuela. El de Alyssa era un juego para pulir y limpiar la varita. Para Ginny además del brazalete del día anterior, era un portarretratos con una foto en movimiento de ellos dos. Mientras que para Harry un anillo, con un ángel negro cuidando del León de Gryffindor grabado en él.  
  
-Wow Draco te valió con esto, de dónde lo sacaste?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Lo mandé hacer especialmente para ti compañero, además hice uno para mí también-dijo Draco mostrando su mano el la cual se encontraba un anillo casi igual, sólo que la figura grabada era el León de Gryffindor, con la Serpiente de Slytherin enroscada-es una forma de decirte gracias, y de decir que el León y la Serpiente están unidas.  
  
-Muchas gracias Draco, por todo!!-dijo Ron-la escoba está de poca....  
  
-No te hubieras molestado Blackwood compraste regalos para todos!!-dijo Harry.  
  
-Ni lo menciones, oye Feline ahora que recuerdo no hemos probado nuestra habilidad robada-  
  
-Tienes razón, esta noche lo haremos Falcon-dijo Harry.  
  
-Hecho Prongs-  
  
-Espera, cómo le llamaste Draco?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-Mmm la primera vez Feline y la segunda Prongs-contestó éste como quién no le interesa-y cómo me llamaste tú Harry?  
  
-Blackwood y Falcon... qué raro-  
  
-Yo creo que bastante, porque al padre de Harry era al único que llamaban Prongs o no?-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Sí, pero ese nombre, el 1ero que dijo Harry yo lo he escuchado antes-dijo Alyssa-antes de venir aquí leí la historia de Hogwarts, y.... déjenme voy por el libro-Subió a su cuarto por el libro de la "Historia de Hogwarts", cuando bajó dijo:  
  
-Escuchen: "Angel Blackwood, era el mejor amigo de Godric Gryffindor al cual le apodaban Prongs, frente a sus amigos, o Feline frente a Blackwood, ya que era un animago que tomaba dos formas diferentes, podría ser un gran ciervo plateado o un gran león dorado. Angel Blackwood también era animago, el cual se convertía en un halcón blanco, le llamaban Falcon-Se detuvo por un momento y luego continuó-Estos dos magos habían sido amigos toda la vida, eran como hermanos, iban a todos lados juntos, y fue Blackwood quién les dio la idea a los 4 grandes de Hogwarts cómo crear el Colegio, antes de que..."  
  
-Antes de que qué?-preguntó Draco algo asustado ante el silencio de Alyssa.  
  
-"...antes de que Salazar Slytherin lo asesinara a sangre fría, durante el ataque al Castillo en el Valle de Godric o Valle de Gryffindor"-terminó Alyssa.  
  
-[~_·] Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Harry-no te parece extraño Draco, que intentamos investigar sobre nuestros antepasados aquí en Hogwarts y no hayan aparecido las hojas? Además que sólo en el libro de Alyssa esté esta información?  
  
-Sí, es extraño debemos irnos con cuidado aunque dentro de dos días tu padre nos resolverá algunas dudas-dijo Draco-alguien que está en Hogwarts quiere evitar a toda costa que nos enteremos de algo importante-  
  
-Tienes razón-  
  
-Oye Harry mira este paquete, es para ti-dijo Ron dándole a su amigo un paquete grande y pesado.  
  
-Ábrelo!!!-dijo Herm impaciente. Harry lo abrió y encontró un libro llamado: "Cuidado y entrenamiento para fénix". Cayó una nota de entre los papeles, Harry la abrió y leyó en voz alta:  
  
-"Hola hijo, si lees esto me supongo que no estoy contigo. Espero que estés muy bien y que hayas encontrado a tu hermana, cuídala mucho hijo es alguien muy preciado para nosotros. El libro que tienes en tus manos me lo regaló el profesor Dumbledore, y creo que ahora lo necesitarás. Si no entiendes de que te hablo por qué no silbas y me entenderás"-Harry silbó y de la nada apareció una ave muy bella, con su plumaje color rojo brillante y unas líneas amarillas y anaranjadas que se posó en el hombro de Harry. Era un fénix, pero uno muy raro ya que era diferente a Fawkes. Continuó leyendo- "No tiene nombre aún, es la cría de mi antiguo fénix, Missy. Espero que lo cuides, hijo. Te quiere tu madre, Lily Anne Potter"-La carta había terminado dejando a todos muy asombrados.  
  
-Así que tú eres la cría del fénix de mi madre-dijo Harry dirigiéndose al fénix-creo que te llamaré....mmm déjame pensar.....eres muy parecido a Fawkes.... que tal si te pongo Falcore?-preguntó Harry, para su sorpresa el fénix soltó unas cuántas notas-veo que te agrada.  
  
El fénix continuó cantando, hasta que otro fénix se apareció, este era de color azul marino con algunas líneas plateadas y celestes, que para sorpresa de todos se posó en el hombro de Draco.  
  
-Vaya veo que has llegado Icey!-  
  
-ICEY???-preguntaron todos.  
  
-Sí, él es Icey a mi también me lo regalaron de navidad-dijo Draco-pero no venía ninguna nota.  
  
-Tenemos muchas cosas que preguntarle a tu padre Harry-dijo Herm.  
  
-Sí, lo sé!-dijo Harry.  
  
Después de la conmoción de sus fénix fueron con Dumbledore a mostrárselos.  
  
-"Grageas de chocolate"-dijo Draco. Normalmente eran dulces muggles los que le gustaba a Dumbledore poner de contraseña a su despacho.  
  
-Buenos días chicos-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Buenos días profesor-contestaron todos.  
  
-Qué los trae por aquí?-  
  
-Es sólo que me llegó un libro de mi madre, y además de eso.... esto-y diciendo esto silbó hasta que Falcore apareció, seguido de Icey, quienes se posaron en los hombros de sus respectivos dueños-Él es Falcore y el de Draco es Icey.  
  
-Oh ya veo, has recibido la cría del fénix de tu madre Harry-  
  
-Sí, eso lo sé por la carta que venía en el libro, pero por qué? Además porque Draco tiene un fénix? No es que me moleste, pero es extraño-  
  
-Miren, Lily le dejó dicho a su fénix que si ella llegaba a morir se escondiera y que si tenía alguna cría, cuando necesitaras protección y el mal se levantara de nuevo, la enviaría a tu cuidado, y bueno que el joven Malfoy tenga un fénix no me sorprende, porque fui yo mismo quién se lo envió, es la cría de Fawkes-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Así que Icey es la cría de Fawkes-dijo Herm-pero por qué Draco?  
  
-Se acercan tiempos muy duros, y estos dos jóvenes como antes les había dicho Sirius no han terminado con su transformación-todos se sorprendieron, pues no pensaban que Dumbledore hubiera escuchado la conversación entre ellos y Sirius-les falta aprender muchas cosas, y además deben protegerse. Lo raro es que sólo hayan aparecido 2 fénix.  
  
-Quiere decir que hay más?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-Sí Srita. Potter, cuando luchamos contra Voldemort había 4 fénix, Fawkes es el mío, Missy es el de Lily, Ash es de Arabella y Lighty es de Mundungus Fletcher. Todos deben tener una cría, me sorprende que Ash y Lighty no hayan aparecido aún, o bueno sus crías.  
  
-Bella tiene un fénix?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sí, nosotros 4 protegíamos Hogwarts y el mundo mágico junto con los Aurores, los inefables, entre otros. Ahora les corresponde a los elegidos- terminó Dumbledore.  
  
-Los elegidos? A qué se refiere?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-No soy el indicado para decírselos, me supongo que sus dudas serán resueltas en poco tiempo, más poco de lo que parece Harry-  
  
-Sabe lo de mi padre verdad?-preguntó él.  
  
-Sí Harry, vino a verme hace poco está impaciente por verlos-  
  
Los 6 salieron del despacho de Dumbledore, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera 4 fénix y que sólo 2 hayan aparecido? ¿Qué era eso de los "elegidos"? esas y otras muchas preguntas no serían respondidas hasta que vieran a James Potter.  
  
Esa noche, Harry y Draco probarían su habilidad para convertirse en animales. Salieron por la noche hacia el Sauce Boxeador, tocaron el nudo para que dejara de moverse y entraron. Desde que habían iniciado el año habían reconstruido esa casa y la habían hecho suya, era el cuartel donde se reunían cuando tenían algo importante.  
  
Estando dentro, Harry y Draco les pidieron a los demás sentarse en uno de los sillones cerca de ahí. Se pararon uno frente al otro, cerraron los ojos y se relajaron. De repente Harry empezó a murmurar ciertas palabras, las cuales solo algunas se entendían: Felinus, Animorphis, Viatre, Sellum, Homus. En cambio Draco comenzó a decir: Halconis, Animorphis, Viatre, Sellum, Homus.  
  
Ante los ojos de los chicos, Draco cambió su forma humana por la forma de una majestuoso halcón blanco, en verdad era muy bello. Por otro lado, Harry había cambiado su forma humana por la de un León, con su piel tersa y limpia. Después de un rato los dos regresaron a su forma humana. Harry repitió la operación, pero ahora las palabras eran: Cervae, Animorphis, Viatre, Sellum, Homus y su forma humana tomó la forma de un ciervo plateado con una cornamenta algo corta. Después regresó a su forma y dijo:  
  
-Ahora sé porque eres Falcon!-dijo Harry.  
  
-Por qué Feline?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-Porque tu forma animaga es de un Halcón, además creo que tienes algún vínculo con Angel Blackwood, de eso no me queda ninguna duda.  
  
-Por qué lo dices amor?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Sólo sé que él es algo muy cercano a Blackwood, igual que yo lo soy de Gryffindor-  
  
Y Harry tenía razón estaba muy cerca de descubrir la verdad, estaba muy cerca de descubrir que él era la reencarnación y heredero de Gryffindor, mientras que Draco lo era de Angel Blackwood.  
  
Al siguiente día, Harry vio en la ventana una lechuza que jamás había visto, era negra y con unos ojos rojos, bastante fríos. Abrió la ventana y desató la nota que llevaba en la pata. La lechuza se fue rápidamente. Harry abrió la carta, la cual decía:  
  
"EsTa VeZ Te MaTaRé MaLdItO nIñO, nO eScApArÁs De Mi OtRa VeZ aHoRa No tIeNeS a Tu OdIoSa MaDrE sAnGrE sUcIa PaRa SaLvArTe, Tú Y eSe MaLdItO tRaIdOr MoRiRÁN, nAdA pOdRá DeTeNeRmE.  
  
SaBíAs QuE pArA hAcEr SuFrIr A aLgUiEn SóLo NeCeSiTaS dAñAr Su CoRaZóN? qUiéN eS eL sEr MaS pReCiAdO pArA Ti, Eh PoTtEr?!?! CuÍdAtE!!!!!"  
  
La carta había sido horrible, Harry sintió unas ganas enormes de matar a Voldemort, porque sabía que era él quién había enviado la carta. Salió rápidamente de la Torre de Gryffindor. Y se comunicó con Draco:  
  
-"Dónde estás, Falcon?"-  
  
-"Voy en tu búsqueda Feline, tengo algo que decirte, qué sucede?"-  
  
-"Lo que tienes que decirme es que Voldemort te envió una carta amenazándote?"-  
  
-"Sí Prongs, te la envió a ti también verdad?"-  
  
-"Sí, ese maldito"-Los dos se vieron por un pasillo, estaban demasiado enojados como para pensar en otra cosa. Salieron a practicar con sus fénix.  
  
-Falcore ven aquí-  
  
-Icey, tú también amigo-  
  
Mientras uno practicaba el otro leía los ejercicios en el libro de Lily, y viceversa. Los dos estaban muy cansados, pero estaban conscientes del peligro inminente que se acercaba. Falcore era una fénix de fuego, y Icey de hielo. Eran muy raros estos tipos de fénix, a lo que Harry y Draco llegaron a la conclusión.  
  
-NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS ELEGIDOS!!!-dijeron al unísono.  
  
En eso, apareció una lechuza muy conocida para Harry.  
  
-Hedwig! Ven amiga, qué me traes?-le quitó la carta de las patas y decía.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Nos vemos mañana, a las 4:00 pm tú sabes dónde encontrarme.  
  
Te quiere,  
  
James William "Prongs" Potter"  
  
Harry no entendió mucho lo que su padre quería decirle, pero con saber que ya mañana lo vería le bastaba. Tenía mucho que contarle, sobretodo que había recibido la advertencia de Voldemort, quién amenazaba con dañar a alguien muy querido para Harry, podría ser Hermione o Alyssa, o hasta los hermanos Weasley 


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13: "La verdad, por James Potter"  
  
Por fin había llegado el día en que verían a James Potter. Harry les mostró la carta de Voldie a las chicas y estas dijeron:  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, Voldemort no puede entrar a Hogwarts-dijo Herm.  
  
-De todas formas me preocupa, hay muchas personas a las que quiero. Por ejemplo, estas tú Hermione, está Ginny y Ron, y por si fuera poco está mi hermana, sin mencionar que está Falcon-  
  
-Por qué le sigues diciendo Falcon a Draco?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Acordamos que nos diríamos por esos apodos porque nos suenan geniales, no lo creen?  
  
-Pues sí, son divertidos, Falcon y Feline-dijo Ginny riéndose-jajaja Feline.  
  
-Hey, sólo soy Feline para Falcon, para ustedes soy Prongs!-dijo él.  
  
-Vamos hermano, Feline se escucha bien-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-[_] Mmm está bien pueden llamarme como se les pegue la gana :P-  
  
A las 4 de la tarde Harry, y los Gryffindor salieron de la SC. Éste llamó a su amigo:  
  
-"Falcon, dónde estás?"-  
  
-"En la biblioteca, por qué?"-  
  
-"Ya es hora de buscar a mi padre"-  
  
-"Los alcanzo en un instante"-  
  
Y tal como había dicho Draco, los alcanzó en un instante. Todos iban tras Harry y Draco, quienes sabían muy bien a dónde iban, llegaron frente a un cuadro de una pareja de reyes. El cual al ver a Harry se abrió, dejando ver un salón lleno de telarañas, polvo y las cosas estaban tapadas con sábanas blancas. Frente a ellos crepitaba un fuego, alguien más estaba allí. Comenzaron a rebuscar entre las cosas y no encontraron a nadie. De repente una voz habló:  
  
-Harry? Alyssa?-  
  
-¿Papá?-preguntó ésta.  
  
-Sí hija, soy yo-y ante sus ojos apareció una sombra, de un muchacho con el cabello negro azabache todo revuelto, unos ojos color café-miel tan profundos, y una sonrisa que Hermione reconocería donde fuera. Era exactamente igual a Harry, sólo que algunos años mayor que él [eran bastante años mayor que él].  
  
-¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!-dijeron los hermanos Potter, soltando algunas lágrimas al verlo. Corrieron hasta donde estaba y lo abrazaron. Lo cual fue posible ante el asombro de los demás.  
  
-Tranquilos hijos, me da mucho gusto verlos.  
  
-Pero cómo puede ser posible? Tú.... tú estás...-comenzó Harry.  
  
-Muerto, hijo lo sé, pero podría decirse que es un pequeño favor por parte de tú tátara tatarabuelo Alexander Potter-dijo James-Y no me presentas a estas preciosas chicas, y a tus amigos?  
  
-Oh lo siento papá, ellos son Ginny y Ron Weasley-dijo Harry apuntando a los pelirrojos, los cuáles saludaron.  
  
-Hola Señor Potter-dijo Ginny tendiéndole la mano.  
  
-Mucho gusto Señor Potter-dijo Ron.  
  
-El gusto es mío-dijo James. Se acercó a Draco y dijo-Mmm veamos eres rubio, ojos grises, nariz respingada, debes ser un Malfoy verdad? Pero te falta algo, no tienes ese toque de frialdad y odio-  
  
-Sí señor soy un Malfoy, pero podría decirse que reformado-dijo Draco tendiéndole la mano-no sabe el gusto que me da el conocerlo.  
  
-Gracias muchacho-dijo James-hijo? Quién es ella?-dijo apuntando a Hermione.  
  
-Oh, papá te presento a Hermione Granger, mi novia-dijo Harry.  
  
-Mucho gusto señorita-se acercó James y le besó la mano.  
  
-El gusto es mío señor Potter-dijo Hermione-no sabe la falta que le ha hecho a este pobre chico.  
  
-Lo sé Hermione, ellos también nos hacen falta-contestó James.  
  
-Hey, casi se me olvida!!! Dónde está mamá??-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-Ah eso, les manda muchos saludos. Y dice que se cuiden mucho-dijo James- ella no vino porque yo sólo vengo a aclararles algunas cosas-  
  
-Quería volver a verla-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-Ay hija, tienes los ojos de tu madre y esa mirada dulce-le dijo James.  
  
-Hey! Y yo qué?? Yo también tengo sus ojos-reclamó Harry sonriendo.  
  
-Sí, pero tú tienes la irresistible sonrisa de tu padre, la cual hizo que Lily se enamorara de él, verdad Prongs?-dijo una voz. De entre las sombras apareció Sirius Black.  
  
-Sirius Orion Black, el viejo Padfoot, no has cambiado en nada-dijo James acercándose para darle una abrazo a su mejor amigo.  
  
-PERDÓNAME JAMES, TE FALLÉ-dijo Sirius rompiendo en llanto.  
  
-NO SIRIUS, NO LO HICISTE!!!-gritó Harry desde su lugar con la voz entrecortada. Era verdad que le dolía mucho que Sirius aún se culpara por la muerte de sus padres-Nunca lo has hecho, fuiste el mejor amigo de mi padre, y eres lo más cercano que tengo a él.  
  
Sirius se acercó a Harry y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Comenzó a decir:  
  
-Pero si hubiera llegado antes, o si no hubiera cambiado papeles con Peter, James y Lily no estarían muertos!!-  
  
-Sirius, el "hubiera" no existe, piensa que por algo las cosas suceden-dijo Hermione poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius para animarle.  
  
-Hermione tiene razón Sirius, ese era el destino que los padres de Feline y de Aly tenían marcado-dijo Draco.  
  
-FELINE?!?!-dijeron los viejos, Padfoot y Prongs.  
  
-Él es Feline o Prongs-dijo Hermione apuntando a su novio-creo que Falcon y él te deben una explicación Sirius.  
  
-FALCON?!?!-volvieron a decir Padfoot y Prongs (viejo) al unísono.  
  
-Él es Falcon-dijo esta vez Ginny apuntando al rubio Slytherin.  
  
-Será mejor que nos sentemos, "Accio sillas"-dijo Sirius atrayendo algunas sillas-tienen mucho que contarnos.  
  
-Creo que empiezo yo-dijo Harry-Primero que nada Falcon, o Draco, y yo descubrimos que somos algo así como "almas gemelas", porque podemos comunicarnos por telequinesia, pero sólo él y yo nos contestamos, es decir, yo puedo decirle algo a alguien y esa otra persona lo recibe, pero no pueden contestarme.....  
  
-Segundo Feline, Prongs, o Harry, y yo, sabemos que Alexander Potter y James Malfoy son "hermanos de sangre" lo que nos convierte a Feline y a mi en lo mismo, por eso somos tan afines y por eso lo de la telequinesia- siguió Draco.  
  
-Tercero, la vez que Sirius y Remus nos "donaron" algo de su fuerza y su poder, Falcon y yo robamos la habilidad de ser animagos sin la necesidad de pociones ni nada. Todo gracias a la licantropía de Remus y a tu animagia Sirius-continuó Harry.  
  
-Vaya, quién lo diría.... Harry James Potter, un animago-dijo James-hijo FELICIDADES!!  
  
-Uff, pensé que me regañarías-dijo Harry.  
  
-Cómo me crees capaz si tu padrino, Remus y yo somos animagos ni registrados-dijo James sonriendo.  
  
-Y bueno para terminar-interrumpió Draco-Feline y yo tenemos la ligera sospecha de que yo tengo cierto vínculo con Angel Blackwood y Feline con Godric Gryffindor.  
  
-Casi lo han descubierto por completo hijo-dijo James-les contestaré algunas de sus cuestiones. Harry tú eres...  
  
-Heredero de Gryffindor, y Draco lo es de Angel Blackwood, cierto?- interrumpió Harry.  
  
-Sí, cómo lo descubriste? No me sorprende estaban muy cerca de hacerlo, pero...-dijo James.  
  
-Sencillo, hace dos días Draco me llamó Feline y yo le dije Blackwood, según el libro de la Historia de Hogwarts que tiene Alyssa, decía que sólo Blackwood sabía que Godric tenía dos formas animagas-dijo Harry.  
  
-Además después Harry comenzó a llamar Falcon a Draco, lo cual significaría que él es Blackwood-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Entonces no sólo somos sus herederos sino que somos su reencarnaciones, verdad?-dijo Draco.  
  
-Bingo!!-dijo James y Sirius-Dieron en el blanco muchachos, no sé porque tu tátara tatarabuelo necesitaba mi ayuda, ustedes lo descubrieron!  
  
-Pero de todas formas es bueno verte papá-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-Papá? Tom Riddle es el heredero de Slytherin, yo lo soy de Gryffindor, pero quiénes son los demás herederos?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Eso pronto será resuelto, Sirius es hora de que llames a Eagle y a Moony- dijo James.  
  
Sirius salió del salón para buscar a EAGLE y a MOONY, pero quién era EAGLE? Porque MOONY era Remus. Debían esperar a que Sirius regresara con estas dos personas 


	14. Capítulo 14 1st

Capítulo 14: "La cámara de los Herederos"  
  
A los pocos minutos de haber salido, Sirius entró al salón de nuevo con dos personas más detrás. Uno de ellos era Remus J. Lupin o Moony, y la otra persona era....  
  
-BELLA!!!-dijeron todos al unísono.  
  
-Así es, yo soy EAGLE; es bueno verte de nuevo PRONGS-  
  
-Lo mismo digo EAGLE-contestó él.  
  
-James William Potter, qué clase de amigo se olvida del viejo MOONY?-  
  
-Remus!! No me he olvidado de ti viejo amigo. Te ves bien-dijo James abrazando a su amigo.  
  
-Gracias, puedo decir lo mismo de ti-  
  
Todo el mundo estaba mudo, así que Arabella también era un animago no registrado, pero por qué EAGLE?  
  
-TÚ!!!-dijo Harry-Tú eres la heredera de Ravenclaw???  
  
-Casi dabas en el clavo Harry, pero no, yo no soy la heredera de Ravenclaw, yo era quien protegía a la antigua heredera, pero ahora seré quién proteja al nuevo heredero o heredera  
  
-Entonces quién era la antigua heredera de Ravenclaw?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-No tienes alguna idea?-preguntó Remus, a lo que Harry negó-Tu madre era la antigua heredera de Ravenclaw, Harry  
  
-QUÉ!?!?!-dijo sorprendido-ahora quién será el heredero o heredera?  
  
-Será aquel donde la cría de mi fénix Ash se pose-dijo Bella, silbó unas cuantas notas hasta que un fénix de un color café con algunas líneas doradas y verdes entró por una ventana de la habitación y para sorpresa de todos se posó en el hombro de...  
  
-HERMIONE!!!-dijo Draco-tú eres la heredera de Ravenclaw!!  
  
-Pero cómo puedo serlo yo, es decir, soy hija de muggles-contestó ella algo asustada.  
  
-Lily también lo era, o eso era lo que creía-dijo Bella.  
  
-Qué quieres decir Bella?-preguntó Harry-Estás diciendo que mi madre no era hija de muggles?  
  
-Exacto Harry, tú madre no era hija de muggles-esta vez era James quien hablaba-Lily era sangre limpia.  
  
-Entonces yo también soy sangre limpia?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Eso querida mía debes descubrirlo tú-dijo James sonriéndole a Hermione.  
  
-Cómo le pondrás a tu fénix preciosa?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-La verdad no lo sé, he leído un libro y me gusta el nombre de YUÉ-dijo ella.  
  
-A mí me parece muy bello-dijo Bella-Qué te parece Yué?-Para sorpresa de todos el fénix cantó.  
  
-Veo que le gusta, Yué es un fénix de la tierra, puede controlar la naturaleza-dijo Bella.  
  
-Bueno chicos, creo que les he resuelto todo no es así?-dijo James.  
  
-No aún, papá quién es el cuarto heredero?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-La verdad es que no lo sé, deben buscarlo igual que deben encontrar la Cámara de los Herederos-contestó James.  
  
-Hay otra cámara escondida, además de la que Salazar hizo?-dijo Harry algo fastidiado.  
  
-Tú descubriste la Cámara de los Secretos?-preguntó Draco, ya que él desconocía la aventura que en 2do año Harry y Ron habían tenido.  
  
-Sí, es una larga historia jajaja ;D-dijo Harry-después te contaremos.  
  
De repente Ginny, quién se había separado un poco de ellos y se había sentado en una esquina, parecía que estaba hipnotizada, y estaba hablando sola. Draco se acercó a ella y le dijo:  
  
-Chiquita, qué te sucede?-  
  
-Es sólo que, que tengo algo que decirles-dijo ella.  
  
-De qué se trata Ginny?-preguntó Ron preocupado.  
  
-Hace varios meses, recibí una carta de Mundungus Fletcher-dijo ella-la verdad es que no sabía por qué me la había enviado a mí, porque no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, pero si tiene algo que ver con nosotros Ron.  
  
-De qué hablas Ginny?-dijo Herm acercándose a su amiga.  
  
-Mundungus, me envió la carta diciendo que yo.....-calló un momento para luego seguir-que yo soy la heredera de Hufflepuff.  
  
-Pero, cómo puede ser posible si estás en Gryffindor?-dijo Ron.  
  
-Al parecer parte de la familia de mamá estuvo en Hufflepuff, recuerdas Ron que tenemos familiares de mamá que no conocemos?  
  
-Sí, lo recuerdo-  
  
-Se supondría que nosotros también deberíamos estar en Hufflepuff, pero hubo alguien de esa familia de mamá que por querer ser diferente eligió ir a Gryffindor y no a Hufflepuff, por eso no se siguió con la tradición.  
  
-Yo estoy en blanco Ginny, cómo es que eres tú y no alguno de tus hermanos?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-Porque la antigua heredera era la única mujer entre 7 hermanos hombres, tendrá alguna coincidencia conmigo? -dijo Ginny sarcásticamente-además la cría de su fénix la tengo yo.  
  
-La cría de Lighty?-preguntó James.  
  
-Conociste a Fletcher?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Él luchaba junto con nosotros para derrotar a Voldemort, me supongo que Dumbledore te lo dijo-dijo James.  
  
-Sí, hace rato nos comentó algo-dijo Harry.  
  
-Querida, tienes a la cría de Lighty?-preguntó James a Ginny.  
  
-Sí-dijo ella y silbó. Apareció un fénix muy raro, era de color blanco con líneas amarillas muy brillante-se llama SHINE.  
  
-Veo que te tocó el fénix de la luz, Ginny-dijo Harry-Entonces, estamos así, el mío es de Fuego, el de Falcon es de Hielo, y el de Hermione es de Tierra, falta alguno?  
  
-No, sólo son 8 fénix, llámenlos chicos-dijo Bella.  
  
Los chicos silbaron y uno a uno fueron apareciendo los fénix. Estaba Falcore en el hombro de Harry, Ash en el de Bella, Icey en el de Draco, Yué con Hermione, Shine con Ginny, eran sólo 5 fénix, obviamente Missy no iba aparecer, o al menos eso creían. Los 5 fénix comenzaron a entonar una suave canción y de repente aparecieron los 3 fénix restantes, Fawkes un fénix rojo y naranja se posó en el hombro de James.  
  
-Hola Fawkes-dijo Harry.  
  
Después apareció un fénix amarillo como el sol, con líneas blancas, era Lighty quién se posó en el hombro de Ron. Mientras de no saben dónde se materializó un fénix de un tono rosa pálido, el cual para sorpresa de todos se posó en el hombro de Alyssa.  
  
-Missy!!! Apareciste?!?! Dónde te habías metido??-dijo James, el fénix le dio un pequeño pergamino, el cual James abrió, y después de lo entregó a Alyssa quién leyó en voz alta:  
  
-"Querida Alyssa:  
  
Éste es Missy, espero que lo cuides con el corazón. También espero que tu hermano y tú, ya se hayan encontrado de nuevo, Harry carga con una responsabilidad muy grande siendo heredero de Gryffindor, pero con la ayuda del libro que envié con Dumbledore y estando unidos sabrán como usar a sus fénix. De ahora en adelante Missy es tuyo Alyssa. Te quiere tu madre, Lily Anne Potter"  
  
-Vaya veo que Lily escondió a Missy muy bien, pues sólo cuando todos los fénix estuvieran reunidos él aparecería-dijo Bella-Ahora sí estamos completos.  
  
Después de la conmoción de los 8 fénix reunidos, comenzaron a  
  
platicar sobre cuánto tiempo se quedaría James con ellos.  
  
-Papá no quiero que te vayas-dijo Alyssa abrazando a su padre.  
  
-De hecho tengo algún tiempo extra, puedo quedarme por aquí un tiempo-dijo James-sé de muy buena fuente que tendrás partido contra Slytherin próximamente, no Harry?  
  
-Sí, te quedarás a ver el partido?-preguntó Harry entusiasmado.  
  
-Creo que sí, además tengo ganas de rondar Hogwarts por las noches-contestó James sonriéndole a Sirius.  
  
-No has cambiado en nada JAMSIE!!-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Oye no me vuelvas a llamar así PADDY BOY-contestó James.  
  
-Tranquilos chicos no empiecen-dijo Remus tratando de detener a sus dos amigos.  
  
-CÁLLATE REMSIE!!!-dijeron los otros dos.  
  
-Hey no pongan gorro-dijo Bella.  
  
-NO TE METAS BELLY!!  
  
-NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ BLACK!!-rugió Bella.  
  
Y comenzó la discusión de cómo no debían llamarse unos a otros, recordándose viejas travesuras, y detenciones.  
  
-Jamsie?!?!?!-dijo Harry  
  
-Remsie?!?!-dijo Herm  
  
-Siri?!?!?-dijo Alyssa  
  
-Belly?!?!-dijo Ron  
  
Todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse, estaban llorando de la risa. La verdad es que era demasiado gracioso escuchar a los supuestos "adultos" pelearse y diciéndose por sus apodos raros. Sirius, James, Remus y Bella se echaron a reír también. Todos los chicos reían hasta que una voz los detuvo.  
  
-Veo que se están divirtiendo James jajaja jajaja -  
  
-Tienes razón jajaja, es muy gracioso Alex-dijo otra voz.  
  
Voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz y vieron a dos espectros, uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y rebelde, con ojos color gris, y una sonrisa que Hermione podría reconocer donde anduviera. Mientras que el segundo era de tez blanca, con el cabello rubio, y ojos color café-miel, con una mirada muy dulce, que Ginny reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.  
  
-Quie-quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Oh disculpen la intromisión, mi nombre es Alexander Potter y él es James Malfoy-dijo el del cabello negro.  
  
-Mucho gusto herederos!-dijo el rubio alto-Que bueno que lo descubrieron James!!  
  
-El gusto es nuestro James Malfoy!!-dijo Draco.  
  
-Veo Draco que nos identificaste-dijo el rubio Malfoy.  
  
-Claro, a metros de distancia podríamos reconocer esa sonrisa que caracteriza a los Potter-dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco.  
  
-Y esa mirada que caracteriza a los Malfoy-terminó Ginny.  
  
-Veo que nos tienen muy vigilados-dijo Draco, y las chicas lo fulminaron con una mirada asesina-lo siento se me escapó ZAFIRO jajaja ;D.  
  
-Cómo me llamaste Falcon?-preguntó Hermione anonadada.  
  
-Ejem.... ZAFIRO??, es extraño-dijo él.  
  
-No, no lo es-contestó una voz de entre las sombras. Buscaron a tientas quién había dicho eso y para asombro de todos apareció el espectro de Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
-Hola Rowena-dijo Harry.  
  
-Hola muchacho, tú debes ser de los Potter verdad?-Harry asintió-me da gusto encontrarlos, no han llegado los demás?  
  
-De quién habla.....???-preguntó Herm algo asustada.  
  
-Rowena, querida, llámame Rowena-dijo ella-Bueno pues hablo de mis compañeros, NESSY y PRONGS.  
  
-Yo ya he llegado ZAFIRO-contestó una voz y apareció una mujer la cual era Helga Hufflepuff.  
  
-Querida Helga!!! Cómo has estado?-preguntó Rowena saludando a su compañera.  
  
-Muy bien Rowena gracias-contestó la otra mujer.  
  
-ZAFIRO!!-dijo otra voz-Ya estoy aquí!!  
  
-PRONGS querido, cómo los he extrañado!!-contestó ella.  
  
-ALTOOOO!!!!-gritaron Harry y Draco.  
  
-Qué pasó chicos?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-Es sólo que queremos aclarar algunos puntos-dijo Harry-Tú eres Godric Gryffindor, cierto??-dijo apuntando al caballero de cabello negro  
  
-Tú eres Rowena Ravenclaw-dijo Draco volteando a ver a la mujer de cabello castaño-y tú debes ser Helga Hufflepuff, verdad?-dijo viendo a la otra mujer.  
  
-Bien queridos, veo que no es difícil saber quiénes somos-contestó Helga.  
  
-Y dónde está Salazar?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Este.....ese debe andar buscando a su heredero-dijo Godric.  
  
-OH vaya-dijo Draco sarcásticamente.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Siento mucho cortarle aqui pero se me ha secado el cerebro xke he tenido examenes y mi tonta hermana no me ha dejado escribir, esta es la 1er parte, despues actualizare o pondre otro capítulo nos vemos 


	15. Capítulo 14 2nd

Capítulo 14: "La cámara de los Herederos" (2da parte)  
  
-Bien, y Rowena, a que te refieres con que no es extraño que Draco le diga ZAFIRO a Hermione?-dijo Harry.  
  
-No lo adivinan?-preguntó Godric.  
  
-Tengo la ligera sospecha-dijo Hermione con cierto brillo en los ojos-de que es porque yo también soy tu reencarnación Rowena, cierto?  
  
-Sí querida, tú también eres mi reencarnación-contestó Rowena.  
  
-Entonces yo soy la reencarnación de Helga, o me equivoco?-dijo Ginny.  
  
-No mi niña, no te equivocas, tú eres la nueva NESSY-dijo Helga.  
  
-Esperen tantito!!-dijo Alyssa-algo me queda todavía medio atravesado, sólo Gryffindor tenía un protector, por qué los herederos tienen protectores?  
  
-Lo que sucedió es que yo-dijo Godric-era protector de todos, pero conforme pasó el tiempo decidí que alguien más cercano a los herederos futuros tuvieran su propio protector-  
  
-Veamos a ver si entendí, FALCON es mi protector-dijo Harry-EAGLE es protectora de ZAFIRO, y Ron es protector de NESSY-terminó Harry.  
  
-Que qué??!?!-dijo Ron-yo soy protector de mi hermana?  
  
-Sí tonto, por eso Lighty está contigo!!-dijo Ginny  
  
-Pero si no me equivoco, los nombres que tenemos es por nuestra forma animaga-dijo Draco, cada protector y cada heredero tiene una forma diferente-Yo soy un halcón, Harry es un león o un ciervo, Bella es un águila. Y los demás?  
  
-Por lo menos yo les puedo decir algo-dijo Helga-Ginny Weasley será un Pegaso como yo era antes, su nombre será NESSY.  
  
-Y Hermione será un Tigre blanco con líneas azules y un zafiro en la frente, su nombre será ZAFIRO-dijo Rowena.  
  
-Y yo?-preguntó Ron  
  
-Tú eres un Dragón de fuego-dijo una voz irreconocible. Vieron de donde provenía y vieron a Mundungus Fletcher-tu nombre será PYHRO  
  
-Mundungus-dijo Bella-gusto en verte.  
  
-Igualmente querida-dijo él-sólo he venido a verlos y saludarlos, veo que ya saben todo.  
  
-Con un poco de ayuda Mundungus-contestó James.  
  
-JAMES!!!-gritó este.  
  
-Sí Mundungus, James William Potter-dijo James Potter-a tus órdenes, pero bueno creo que deberían empezar con sus transformaciones animagas, no creen Harry?  
  
-Sí papá-contestó este. Continuaron platicando hasta muy entrada la noche, al fin de cuentas mañana sería otro día.  
  
Al día siguiente, los chicos prepararon junto con James la poción para convertirse en animagos (los que no lo eran). Tardaría más o menos 3 semanas para que la poción estuviera lista. Mientras tanto los chicos, estaban jugando Quidditch, ya que las vacaciones todavía no terminaban.  
  
En un equipo jugaban Bella (cazadora y guardián), Alyssa (cazadora), Sirius (golpeador) y James (buscador); mientras que en el otro jugaban Hermione (cazadora), Draco (cazador y golpeador), Ron (guardián) y Harry (buscador). Ginny y Remus, quienes no les gustaba jugar estaban presenciando el partido desde las gradas. El equipo de los adultos, era bueno, pero no era nada comparado con el equipo de los pequeños engendros (N/A: joooojojoy!).  
  
Iban 350 a 340, los adultos perdiendo por 10 puntos!! Estaban jugando de lo mejor, Draco se desempeñaba súper bien como cazador y golpeador, desviando bludgers y ayudando a Hermione con los puntos. Hermione por su parte había conseguido la mayoría de los puntos ganados, por ella misma. Harry no hacía otra cosa más que buscar la snitch, sabía que su padre había sido buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor y se estaba enfrentando a él. De vez en cuando jugaba también de cazador, sólo por ayudarle a Hermione. Ron era el que estaba maravilloso en su puesto, aunque le había metido ya 34 goles (10 pts x cada uno = 340 pts) había también detenido muchos.  
  
Por el lado de los adultos, Bella estaba jugando como cazadora y guardián de los aros, la verdad es que era mejor como cazadora que como guardián, pero aún así jugaba espléndidamente. Sirius jugaba como golpeador, era bueno, pero de repente le entraban los ataques de risa por recordar viejos tiempos y eso hacía que las bludgers casi le hubieran dado más de 1 vez en la cara o estómago (N/A: Tranquilas chicas, no pueden golpear a mi niño precioso, Siriusito!!). Alyssa estaba jugando de cazadora, y era también muy buena y en combinación con Bella eran geniales. Mientras James estaba de buscador, al pendiente del partido, y de vez en cuando también soltaba una carcajada.  
  
Harry estaba viendo el juego desde arriba, no sin estar buscando la snitch también. Estaba riéndose de las tonterías de Sirius cuando pudo vislumbrar la snitch, que se paseaba cerca de Ginny (quien estaba abajo en las gradas). Sin pensarlo dos veces se aventó contra la escoba y salió zumbando hacia las gradas. Ginny puso cara de susto, pero Harry la tranquilizó por medio de su mente:  
  
-Tranquila Virginia, la snitch está cerca de ti. Voy por ella-  
  
Ginny asintió y comenzó a gritar algo así como:  
  
-Harry!! Cuidado con tu padre!!!!  
  
Harry solo tuvo tiempo de voltear a ver que su padre lo seguí de cerca. James también había visto la snitch e iban hacia el mismo objetivo. A Harry no le importaba que lo siguiera de cerca, el caso era que él tenía que ganar la snitch. Siguieron la snitch alrededor de todo el campo, se dirigía hacia abajo, Harry y James hicieron lo mismo. No se detendrían ante nada ni nadie. Por fin antes de chocar con el piso, los dos hicieron un perfecto amago de Wronski. Harry se levantó en su escoba (ya era un 'as' en hacer eso), en cambio James no se levantó solo apuró más su escoba. De repente Harry se acercó a la punta de su escoba y saltó hacia delante sin importarle a cuanta altura estaba. Cerró su mano y sintió el aleteo de algo. Había atrapado la snitch. Pero ahora estaba cayendo.  
  
Estaba cayendo desde 20 metros de altura (N/A: ya saben la snitch es juguetona, y subió otra vez después del amago de Wronski), todas las chicas gritaban, Sirius, Remus y James veían con toda tranquilidad esa escena, como si supieran que pasaría. Por su parte Harry se concentró lo mejor que pudo, y le dijo a Draco:  
  
-Falcon, qué hago??? No puedo traer la escoba hasta acá, porque estoy cayendo podría romperla!!!-  
  
-Tienes razón, espera....-Draco pensó-Feline, levita!  
  
-Como no se me ocurrió antes!  
  
Harry cerró los ojos, y murmuró: "Triskipitiris" (N/A: sé que no es el mejor hechizo, pero no se me ocurrió otro!). Un resplandor rojo y dorado lo cubrió y empezó a flotar en el aire, y sin escoba ni varita. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. James, Sirius y Remus sabían que era fuerte, pero hacer magia sin varita era demasiado para ellos.  
  
________________________________  
  
Verdad que esta chidooo!!! Dejen reviews o dejo de escribir :P 


	16. Capítulo 14 last

Capítulo 14: "La Cámara de los Herederos" (3era parte)  
  
Cuando iba a dar contra el suelo, Harry se elevó y dijo:  
  
-"Accio saeta de fuego"-Y la escoba se acercó hacia él. Subió en ella y descendió, donde ya estaban todos con caras de "what? Lo cuál no le agradaba en lo absoluto, porque empezarían a hacer preguntas.  
  
Y tal como se lo había imaginado, todo el mundo comenzó a preguntar, y preguntar, y preguntar. Harry se sentía un fenómeno de circo, o sea, era un mago y no podía hacer un poquito de magia.  
  
/Alyssa (Autora): Harry, no era un poquito de magia...../  
  
Harry: Lo sé, pero válgame el cielo como si fuera algo raro!!Harry: Cómo lo sabes?=P]  
  
/Alyssa: Ok, ok, ok, continúo..../  
  
Harry descendió. Se acercaron todos a la vez, haciendo preguntas, elogiándolo, entre otras cosas. Levantó las manos para pedir silencio y dijo:  
  
-Basta!!! Por qué se asustan? Me salvé no?-  
  
-Sí, pero nos asustaste mucho Harry!!-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Lo siento, a la próxima les aviso-contestó Harry sarcásticamente.  
  
-Chistoso _ -le dijo Hermione.  
  
-Perdón preciosa, lo siento, te juro que no te vuelvo a madrear!!-  
  
-Ya chicos, vamos a descansar!-dijo James.  
  
-Vamos-dijeron todos.  
  
Se reanudaron las clases, a los 4 días de ese partido. Dumbledore quería haber podido anunciar la llegada de James Potter, pero no lo creyó conveniente, sería otro fenómeno de circo, así que no lo hizo. Todas las noches Harry, Alyssa y los demás iban al mismo cuarto donde habían visto por primera vez a James Potter. Siempre platicaban mucho, de lo que hacían en las clases y a veces de cómo se había dado cuenta que le gustaba Hermione.  
  
Después de 1 semana de haber reiniciado clases, Harry tenía un presentimiento, uno muy malo. Y no sabía por qué. Voldie no le había vuelto a amenazar, pero sabía que estaba cerca, acechándolo. Una noche, mientras todos estaban con James, Sirius, Remus y Bella. Harry escuchó una voz cálida, y amable, pero quién era?:  
  
-/Ven, yo te puedo aclarar muchas dudas..../-dijo la voz-/No te haré daño/  
  
-Escucharon?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-No-contestó Ron.  
  
-Ni yo-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-Yo tampoco-dijo James.  
  
-Yo sí Feline-dijo Draco-  
  
-De dónde proviene la voz?-preguntó Ginny-yo también la escucho  
  
-Sí es cálida, de dónde vendrá?-preguntó Hermione ante la sorpresa de todos los demás.  
  
-No lo sé, vamos a seguirla!-dijo Harry saliendo por el retrato de los reyes.  
  
Siguieron la voz hasta las mazmorras, todos veían atónitos a Potter, Weasley (hija), Granger y Malfoy. Se acercaron a un muro, el cual no parecía que tuviera alguna entrada, más se equivocaban. Harry se acercó y sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó la pared. Draco hizo lo mismo, al igual que Ginny y Hermione. Los demás se quedaron pensando, cómo era posible que sólo ellos pudieran hacerlo, hasta que una mano salió del muro, y la voz de Harry se escuchó:  
  
-Venga padre, ustedes también pueden entrar!-  
  
-Bueeeno....-dijo James.  
  
Atravesaron la pared y se encontraron con un salón. Había una mesa en el centro con cuatro sillas, una era negra, otra era roja, una amarilla y una azul. Cada uno tenía un símbolo de cada casa de Hogwarts, la amarilla tenía el símbolo de Hufflepuff, la azul el de Ravenclaw, la negra tenía un ángel rodeando a un león, y la roja era de la Gryffindor, con el león en dos patas.  
  
Definitivamente, esa era la "Cámara de los Herederos" de la cual tanto habían hablado los últimos días. Ciertamente la Cámara era preciosa y enorme, tenía chimenea, un montón de libros lo que le agradó a Hermione. Había también cuatro puertas, cada cual tenía un nombre: "PRONGS, NESSY, ZAFIRO y FALCON", los chicos supusieron que eran sus recámaras.  
  
Realmente era fantástico todo aquel lugar. Había tantas fotos de los antiguos herederos, y de los fundadores de Hogwarts. De repente Harry dijo:  
  
-Hola? Hay alguien aquí?-  
  
-"Hola pequeño heredero, bienvenidos a la 'Cámara de los Herederos' "-dijo una voz.  
  
-Quie-quién eres?-preguntó Ron notablemente asustado.  
  
-Hola PHYRO, yo soy el espíritu guardián de esta cámara, mi nombre es JADE (N/A: ya sé es un nombre estúpido, pero no se me ocurrió otro;-P)  
  
-Podemos verte?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No ZAFIRO-contestó la voz-yo sólo soy un espíritu.  
  
-Vaya!-dijo Draco-entonces esto es nuestro, las recámaras, los libros, y todo verdad?  
  
-Exacto FALCON, aquí podrán encontrar como controlar sus poderes, y nuestra querida ZAFIRO podrá saber si es o no hija de muggles-  
  
-En serio?-preguntó Hermione con los ojos brillosos.  
  
-Sí querida, aquí podrás hacerlo, podrán juntarse para hacer planes en contra de Voldemort, sus fénix podrán descansar aquí, y ésta cámara los llenará de energía y poderes-contestó JADE.  
  
-Perfecto-dijo Harry-chicos, tenemos toda la cámara para nosotros solos. Jade puedes dejarnos solos?  
  
La voz no contestó.  
  
-Me imagino que se presentará cuando lo necesitemos-dijo NESSY.  
  
-Sí, será lo mejor-dijo Bella-chicos llamen a sus fénix, dejaremos que descansen por un momento, mientras nosotros investigaremos que onda con la Cámara no creen?  
  
-Está bien-dijeron los chicos.  
  
Y entonaron diferentes silbidos para llamar a sus fénix, uno a uno fueron apareciendo las maravillosas aves, apareció Missy, Falcore, Fawkes, Icey, Ash, Yué, Lighty y Shine. Cada uno se posó en el hombro de sus respectivos dueños, y los chicos dijeron:  
  
-Falcore, lleva a Missy a mi cuarto, ahí debe haber comida y donde descansar-dijo Harry.  
  
-Icey amigo, tú también lleva a Fawkes a mi recámara, descansen un poco- dijo Draco.  
  
-Yué, vete con Ash y reposen-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Venga Shine, lleva a Lighty contigo y también descansen-dijo Ginny-más tarde vendremos a verlos.  
  
Las aves una a una fueron desapareciendo por las puertas que había al fondo de la Cámara. Los chicos se sentían con más vitalidad ahí dentro, sabían que esa cámara era importante y por lo tanto debían cuidarla.  
  
-Bueno muchachos, creo que llegarán tarde a su clase de Herbología!-dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a los de 5to curso.  
  
-Y a su clase de DCAO-dijo Bella, dirigiéndose a la pobre de Ginny, quién era la única de 4to curso.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉEEEE!!!!!!!-gritaron los chicos.  
  
Salieron de la cámara, con mucha más vitalidad que antes, llegaron con 1 minuto de sobra para entrar a clase de Herbología. Suerte que Sirius les avisó, porque podrían perder clases y eso jamás se los perdonaría la Profesora Sprout.  
  
Mientras estaban en el invernadero, todos esbozaban una sonrisa, por fin habían conseguido entrar a la Cámara de los Herederos, la cual estaba llena de secretos por descubrir y una verdad que Hermione quería saber. Era o no en realidad hija de muggles, tal vez sí era Sangre Limpia, y eso habría que averiguarlo. 


	17. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15: "Un partido de Quidditch bastante peculiar"  
  
Pasaron los días desde que encontraron la Cámara de los Herederos, la mayoría del tiempo libre que tenían se la pasaban en la Cámara acompañados de los adultos, y de JADE. Un día, después de tanto buscar Hermione por fin había encontrado su procedencia.  
  
-PRONGS!!! LO ENCONTRÉ!!!!-dijo ella.  
  
-De verdad, amor?-contestó el pequeño Prongs.  
  
-Sí!-dijo Hermione llena de júbilo-escucha: "Hace mucho tiempo existía la familia Lexington, los cuales eran una poderosa familia de magos y brujas, herederos de la poderosa Rowena Ravenclaw. Cada miembro de la familia era enviado a Hogwarts desde sus inicios, para que aprendieran todo lo básico de la magia. Llegaron tiempos difíciles para la familia Lexington, por lo que decidieron dejar de practicar magia, para vivir como muggles, y sólo los herederos de la tal mencionada Rowena volverían a Hogwarts para cumplir su misión como herederos"-finalizó Hermione.  
  
-Eso es! Eres de la familia Lexington, amor-gritó Harry abrazando a su novia.  
  
-Sí, pero entonces eso quiere decir que mis padres también lo son, y por consiguiente serían algo cercano a tu madre no Harry?-preguntó Hermione, temiendo por la respuesta.  
  
-Pueeees......-empezó James-Sí es cierto que eres de la familia Lexington, pero eso de que eres algo cercano a Lily, no estoy seguro.  
  
-Deberías preguntarle a tus padres ZAF-dijo Draco.  
  
-Tienes razón FALCON, debo mandar algunas lechuzas a mis padres-contestó Hermione.  
  
Salieron de la Cámara de los Herederos dirigiéndose a la lechucería para enviar a Hedwig con una nota para sus padres. Harry se acercó a Hedwig y le dijo:  
  
-Bonita?, podrías llevarle esto a los padres de Hermione?-La lechuza erizó las plumas en señal de agradecimiento por el cumplido-verdad, que podrás con el encargo mi bebé.....quién te quiere?, quién te quiere?.....-preguntó Harry con una voz melosa.  
  
-Quién fuera la lechuza no ZAF?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-Cállate FALCON!-dijo Hermione fulminándolo con una mirada-PRONGS! Quisieras dejar de jugar con Hedwig? Necesito enviar esto proooonto!!!-dijo entre dientes, porque estaba notablemente molesta.  
  
-Claro ZAF, lo siento!-dijo Harry enseñando la lengua [^_~]-no te ofusques preciosa. Tú sabes que a ti es a la que amo-Y le plantó un sonoro beso en la boca, lo que hizo que Draco se riera.  
  
Salieron de ahí, fueron a sus SC a descansar para el próximo día, ya que para frustración de Draco, Harry, Herm, Ron y Alyssa, tendrían juego contra Slytherin, y eso no era nada bueno para el "grupo maravilla". A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron con su humor normal, la mayoría con hambre, y uno que otro somnoliento que no había dormido bien. Harry era de los que estaba con y sin hambre a la vez.  
  
-PRONGS come algo!-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Es que no tengo hambre NESSY, la verdad es que preferiría no jugar- contestó éste.  
  
-Pero amor, tú sabes que tienes que ir -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Sí lo sé, pero no lo podremos dejar empatado???-dijo Harry con mirada suplicante.  
  
-Que te sucede FELINE?!??!-dijo una voz arrastrada, era Draco-estás pensando dejar ganar a mi equipo?  
  
-FALCON, es que.....-comenzó Harry  
  
-Es que me vale un keke!!!-gritó Draco-eres un cobarde, maldito Potter no sé como una 'sangre sucia' como esta pudo haberse fijado en ti.  
  
-Escucha Malfoy, no puedes decir eso de mi chica, lárgate de mi vista!!!- rugió Potter.  
  
-Uy que miedo, nos vemos en el terreno de juego perdedor!-dijo Draco despectivamente y salió del GC.  
  
Todos estaban algo preocupados y asombrados por el comportamiento del rubio Slytherin, era imposible que después de andar con Potter como su mejor amigo, de repente le saliera con tonteras. Y Harry que ni se diga que estaba frustrado, su mejor amigo, su hermano, su protector estaba portándose de una forma horrible, pero como Draco dijo ya en el terreno de juego se verían.  
  
A las 10:30 am, los chicos se dirigieron a los vestidores, mientras que otros iban a las gradas a apoyar a sus equipos favoritos. Ginny estaba muy consternada por todo lo que había pasado en el GC, pero sabía en el fondo que todo se resolvería, o sería acaso que ya sabía el plan de Draco?. En los vestidores se encontraba el capitán, Harry Potter, dándole las últimas jugadas a su equipo.  
  
-Bien chicos, confío mucho en ustedes. Hermione, Alyssa, Katie les dejo los puntos a ustedes, den lo mejor de sí-le dijo Harry a las chicas-Fred, George mantengan fuera las bludgers, hasta pueden tirar a algún Slytherin, si es ese traidor de Malfoy mejor!  
  
-Harry, qué te pasa? Qué no eran amigos?-preguntó Fred.  
  
-Tú lo has dicho, éramos-dijo dando por terminada esa discusión-Ron, bueno hermano a ti nomás te digo que estés al pendiente de los aros. Listos chicos?  
  
-LISTOS!!!!!-gritaron todos.  
  
Salieron al campo de Quidditch, mientras que Lee Jordan, el comentarista mencionaba sus nombres.  
  
-Y aquí viene el equipo de los leones, sus cazadoras: Katie Bell, Hermione Granger, Alyssa Potter. Los golpeadores: Fred y George Weasley; uno de los mejores guardianes que ha tenido Gryffindor, Ron Weasley. Y por último, el capitán y buscador: Harry Potter!!!!  
  
La masa roja, azul y amarilla, gritaban y vitoreaban a Gryffindor. Ahora salía el equipo de Slytherin.  
  
-Y ahora viene el equipo de los perdedores!!-  
  
-Jordan!!!-gritó la profesora McGonagall-comenta en partido!!  
  
-Los siento profesora-dijo éste-Como les decía, ahí vienen los cazadores de Slytherin: Flaherty, O'Conner y Matthews. Los golpeadores: Parker y la chica Dickson. Mientras que su guardián, Wilkes. Y su capitán y buscador, Draco Malfoy!!!  
  
Los de Slytherin apoyaban a su equipo, pero no era nada comparado con los gritos de las otras tres casas. Madame Hooch dio su habitual discurso de que quería un juego limpio, de vez en cuando Harry y Draco se echaban miradas de muerte, Harry se había comunicado telepáticamente con Draco:  
  
-Escúchame Malfoy no sé porqué te estés comportando así, pero te juro que si vuelves a decirle 'sangre sucia' a Hermione no morirás a manos de Voldemort sino en las mías, entendido??-  
  
-Mmmm, noto cierto miedo en tu voz, quizá porque sabes que perderán, eh Potter?  
  
Harry ya no pudo contestarle, porque Madame Hooch, había dado el silbatazo para que diera comienzo el juego.  
  
-BELL EN POSESIÓN DE LA QUAFFLE, SE LA PASA A GRANGER, GRANGER A POTTER, POTTER ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ANOTAR, PERO WILKES LA DETIENE! DEMONIOS!!!-gritó Jordan-ESTOS CHICOS DE SLYTHERIN SI QUE SABEN JUGAR RUDO, MIREN!!! PARKER ENVIÓ UNA BLUDGER HACIA GRANGER, PERO AHÍ ESTÁ FRED!! BIEN HECHO FRED.  
  
El partido estaba muy bueno, los dos buscadores estaban por encima de sus equipos buscando la snitch sin ningún resultado. En las gradas estaba Bella, Sirius, Remus, y una persona que estaba disfrazada, la cual era James Potter, junto a Dumbledore.  
  
-Demonios! No veo la snitch yo tampoco-dijo James.  
  
-Tranquilo Prongs, Harry lo hace muy bien, lo he visto jugar!!-dijo Sirius tranquilizando a su amigo.  
  
-Por cierto Sirius, sabes porque Draco que comportó así esta mañana?- preguntó Bella.  
  
-Se comportó? Cómo?-dijo James.  
  
-Oh! no es nada, lo que sucede es que le quiso dar un pequeño incentivo a mi ahijado, para el partido-contestó Sirius.  
  
-Black, recuerda que también es mi ahijado-dijo Bella.  
  
-Ay ya van a empezar, sigan viendo el partido!!-dijo Remus  
  
-_-todos se le quedaron viendo así a Remus.  
  
-Qué?! o_O yo sólo digo lo que veo-dijo Remus-Hey! Parece que Harry y Draco han visto la snitch!  
  
-Remus, a ti no te gusta el Quidditch _-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Pero es cierto!!!!-gritó James-miren!!!  
  
Los dos chicos se habían echado en picada, luego subían y bajaban detrás de la pequeña pelotita alada.  
  
-PARECE QUE POTTER Y MALFOY HAN VISTO LA SNITCH!! Y VAN TRAS ELLA!!!! LOS DOS ESTÁN MUY CERCA, EL MARCADOR ESTÁ EMPATADO A 260, SI CUALQUIERA DE LOS DOS BUSCADORES AGARRA LA SNITCH PRIMERO, GANARÁ EL PARTIDO!!!-gritaba Jordan. Todos las gradas estallaban en gritos, vítores apoyando a sus equipos-LOS DOS CHICOS VUELAN ESTUPENDAMENTE, ESTÁN MUY CERCA, MUY CERCA Y......  
  
Los dos buscadores, estaban muy cerca de la snitch, gracias a Harry, Draco había aprendido a volar súper bien en su escoba. Ahora Harry se arrepentía de haberle enseñado, parecía que le iba a ganar la snitch, los dos se levantan de su escoba, e hacen un movimiento medio raro, para alcanzar la snitch y ahí, Harry y Draco cerraron sus manos para sentir en su puño algo frío, y a la vez caliente!!!  
  
-QUÉ HA PASADO!!!-gritó Jordan-AL PARECER LOS BUSCADORES DE AMBOS EQUIPOS HAN AGARRADO LA SNITCH, LOS DOS LA TIENEN, LOS DOS EQUIPOS HAN GANADO EL PARTIDO!!!! Y AHORA ESTÁN CAYENDO!!! CUIDADO POTTER!!! QUE ALGUIEN LO AYUDE!!!  
  
Nadie se movió de sus lugares, ni Herm ni Ron ni Alyssa ni Ginny; Remus, Sirius, Bella y James sabían muy bien el porque de la inmovilización de sus amigos. Y efectivamente, de repente los dos cuerpos empezaron a elevarse. Estaban levitando ante el asombro de toda la escuela.  
  
-PERO, QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!?! DRACO MALFOY Y HARRY POTTER ESTÁN LEVITANDO!! PROFESORA MIRE!!-gritó Jordan-Y NO TIENEN UNA VARITA CERCA!!!  
  
Dumbledore, sólo asentía y sonreía, como si ya supiera que pasaría. Los chicos invocaron a sus escobas, y subieron a ellas sin soltar la snitch, no querían que por soltarla perdieran el partido. Cuando estuvieron abajo, todo el equipo de Gryffindor se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos. Se sentían bichos raros. También se acercó un gran número de profesores, el Profesor Flitwick apremiaba tal espectáculo, Madame Hooch por su parte estaba pensando que haría ahora que los dos buscadores habían atrapado la snitch al mismo tiempo.  
  
-No puedo creerlo, jamás en mi vida había sucedido tal cosa, dos buscadores.....al mismo tiempo....-decía una y otra vez Madame Hooch, de repente pidió silencio levantando los brazos y dijo-Por tal demostración, y de verdad que nunca había pasado le doy a los dos equipos la victoria, dividiré los puntos, 75 para cada uno.  
  
-AL PARECER MADAME HOOCH, HA DICHO QUE LOS DOS EQUIPOS HAN GANADO, O SEA, ES UN EMPATE 325 A 325. FELICIDADES LEONES Y SERPIENTES!!!!-gritó Jordan.  
  
El equipo de Gryffindor y de Slytherin se fueron a los vestidores a darse una ducha, Draco llamó a Harry por medio de su mente:  
  
-FELINE necesito hablar contigo hermano!  
  
-No me llames ni hermano ni FELINE desde esta mañana caíste de mi gracia Malfoy.  
  
-Por favor Harry necesito aclararte algo, te veo en la Cámara?  
  
-Está bien, te veo allá!-  
  
Se fueron a cenar, y después Harry salió con su capa invisible para dirigirse a la Cámara de los Herederos, entró como siempre lo había hecho y no encontró a nadie, supuso que Draco estaría en su recámara junto con Icey y Fawkes. Tocó a la puerta y entró. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy con una cara que no parecía la suya, estaba triste, tenía los ojos hinchados. Harry se acercó y le dijo:  
  
-Qué querías Malfoy!!  
  
-Sólo quería pedirte una disculpa-dijo éste sin voltearlo a ver-es sólo que no quería lastimarte.  
  
-A qué te refieres? A lo de hoy en la mañana?-dijo Harry-Malfoy como quieres que te perdone si me traicionaste, volviste a tratarnos mal.  
  
-Es que tú no entiendes FELINE, quieres saber la verdad?-Harry asintió-yo sólo lo dije porque quería verte jugar, sabía que por tratarse de nuestros equipos y nosotros siendo amigos no darías lo mejor de ti, por eso lo hice. Ginny era la única que lo sabía, o al menos lo intuía.  
  
-No te creo, y no sé si podré confiar en ti de nuevo-dijo Harry.  
  
-Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice-dijo Draco y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. Harry no entendía ¿por qué Draco estaba en ese estado?-Te sorprende no FELINE? Te explicaré, antes de unirme a ustedes te comenté que mi papá me llevó a una sesión de tortura y que me había echado de la casa, yo le mentí a mi madre y a mi hermana Kath......  
  
-Tu hermana Kath??? A qué te refieres?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-No lo sabías tengo una pequeña hermana de apenas 1 año, nació cuando salí de vacaciones el año pasado, ella es mi todo.  
  
-Y luego qué pasó?-dijo Harry quién ya se había sentado en la cama de Draco.  
  
-Antes de irme de casa les dije que volvería por ellas, mi madre no me creyó, y tenía razón, aún no he vuelto por ellas-Draco le enseñó a Harry una carta-Mi padre sabe que mi mamá y mi hermana son todo para mí, y ahora me ha mandando un ultimátum, dice que si no regreso las matará.  
  
Diciendo esto, Draco se echó a llorar, necesitaba sacar todo aquello que lo atormentaba. Por su parte Harry no sabía que Draco tuviera una hermana, eso era nuevo para él. Así como cuando Harry recibió la carta de su padre, abrazó a Draco dejando que llorara todo lo que quisiera, era necesario.  
  
Cuando se tranquilizó Harry dijo:  
  
-Draco, iremos por tu madre en este mismo instante y también por Kath. Podemos pedirle a los padres de ZAF que si se pueden quedar en su casa mientras que nosotros salimos de clases  
  
-Estás seguro de que ZAF aceptará?-  
  
-Por supuesto, me debe una!!-dijo Harry sonriéndole a su hermano-Llámale a NESSY, PHYRO, y a EAGLE, yo le llamaré a ZAFIRO, PADFOOT, MOONY y a mi padre.  
  
Los dos comenzaron a comunicarse a sus amigos. Pronto llegarían y planearían algo, y más les valía que fuera pronto.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
N/A: espero que les haya gustado!!! Me costó mucho trabajo =P Cuídense mucho  
  
Patty Potter de Black (en FdHP)  
  
Alyssa Black (en fanfiction.net) 


	18. Capítulo 16 1st

Capítulo 16: "El plan"  
  
Cuando ya todos se hubieron reunido con Draco y con Harry, el segundo contó lo que había pasado, lo del padre de Draco, y lo de su hermana y su madre. Todos estaban sorprendidos, es decir, después de casi un año de convivir con Draco enterarse que tiene una hermana de 1 año? Era bastante raro =P.  
  
-Amor, habría algún problema de que la mamá de Draco y su hermanita se queden en casa con tus padres?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-No lo creo, tengo que hablar con ellos, vendrán en unos días, les contaré y pues no me pueden decir que no-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Gracias ZAF, en serio te estoy muy agradecido-dijo Draco.  
  
-Oye, para eso estamos los amigos!!-dijo Ron.  
  
-Bueno chicos!-dijo Sirius-Se supone que nos mandaron llamar para elaborar un plan. ¿Qué tienen en mente?  
  
Todos se quedaron callados.... la verdad nadie tenía un plan, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en algo. Todos pedían algo de iluminación, "Dios lo que sea!" pensaban, pero nada de nada. Después de unos minutos de silencio, les cayó la respuesta del cielo (N/A: Y vaya que les cayó del cielo) apareció Falcore y se posó en Harry.  
  
-Lo tengo!!-dijo éste.  
  
-Qué?! Qué tienes hermano?-dijo Alyssa. (N/A: Ya se me estaba olvidando su hermana!! :P)  
  
-Podemos utilizar nuestras formas animagas!!-dijo Harry, pero los demás todavía no entendían-No lo entienden? Si cada uno de nosotros nos convertimos en un animal, su padre no sabrá que somos nosotros!  
  
-FELINE, somos animales muy grandes! Yo soy un Pegaso, ZAF es un tigre, tú eres un ciervo o un león, FALCON es un Halcón...-dijo Ginny.  
  
-.... y yo soy un dragón, Sirius un perro, Remus es un licántropo, Bella es un águila.... PROGNS, NESSY tiene razón, somos animales demasiado grandes!- dijo Ron.  
  
Harry lo pensó por un momento, y luego le brillaron los ojitos.  
  
-Chicos tengo que comentarles una pequeña cosita más.....  
  
-Qué pasa FELINE?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-No había podido comentárselo a nadie, porque he estado entrenando en secreto, y quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero....-dijo Harry-....mi forma de León puede ser más pequeña de lo normal, de hecho puedo convertirme en un pequeño gatito alado.....  
  
-*o* QUÉEEE?!?!??!-gritaron todos.  
  
-Oye FELINE, está bien que quieras ser mejor que todos, pero tener tres formas animagas!!!, ya es demasiado-dijo Draco.  
  
Por otro lado, su padre James, Sirius, Remus y Bella, sólo estaban riéndose de lo que acababa de decirles.  
  
-De qué se ríen?-preguntó Ginny acercándose a Draco.  
  
-No tengo idea-contestó Draco.  
  
-Hey!! De que se ríen bola de dementes!!!-dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
-Jajaja....es sólo que eres peor de lo que creíamos-dijo Sirius.  
  
-A qué te refieres?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-Es sólo que si nosotros nos convertimos en animagos ilegalmente, pero solo tenemos una forma, pero tu hermano realmente esta trastornado......pero me alegro por él-dijo James.  
  
-Gracias papá!-contestó Harry.  
  
Y comenzaron a reír, después de un momento de reír junto con los adultos. Remus dijo:  
  
-Chicos, es hora de que los que no han utilizado su forma animaga la usen, y nosotros enviaremos una carta a la mamá de Draco-  
  
-Está bien Remus, vayamos por Kath! (N/A: la lechuza de Draco)-dijo Sirius.  
  
Salieron de ahí los adultos, todos los demás se quedaron ahí, Harry invocó la poción de animagia, la puso en 4 vasos, para sorpresa de algunos.  
  
-Por qué hay cuatro vasos?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-Porque uno es tuyo Ally-dijo Harry.  
  
-Pero por qué?-volvió a preguntar su hermana.  
  
-Porque tú serás parte importante en esta misión hermanita-  
  
-Y qué seré?-dijo ella impaciente.  
  
-Eso ya lo tengo resuelto-dijo Harry con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
  
Sacó de su túnica un botecito con algunos pelos, eran de gato, un gato negro, pero no un gato cualquiera. Todos echaron a la poción lo que correspondía a su animal. Ron le pidió a Charlie que le mandara alguna escama de dragón. Hermione consiguió algunos pelos de un tigre blanco y un pequeño zafiro. Ginny consiguió una pluma de un Pegaso, gracias a su poder de comunicación con los animales mágicos (N/A: Esta idea me la dio mi hermana Joy Evans, así que si le van a reclamar a alguien, reaclámenle a ella).  
  
Después de que la poción burbujeara y tomara un color diferente para cada uno.  
  
ºAlyssa: Giu! Qué asco de poción  
  
*Patty: Quieres o no ser un animago Alyssa?  
  
ºAlyssa: Si quiero, pero wacala =S  
  
*Patty: Continúo con la historia...  
  
Cada uno de los chicos (Ron, Herm, Alyssa y Ginny) tomaron la poción de animagia, realmente sabía rayos, porque todos hicieron caras de asco.  
  
-Esto es peor que la poción multijugos!-dijo Ron.  
  
-FELINE, han usado la poción multijugos?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-Esto....eh.... sí, pero algo inofensivo-contestó Harry algo nervioso.  
  
-Bien PRONGS estamos listos ahora qué?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Pues NESSY deberán pronunciar las palabras que dijimos nosotros la otra vez, recuerdan?-dijo Harry.  
  
-No, eso fue hace ya tiempo-contestó Ron.  
  
-Yo se las diré-dijo Draco-Animorphis, Viatre, Sellum, Homus; pero antes de la palabra Animorphis deben decir el nombre de su animal  
  
-En mi caso fue Felinus, y Cervae-dijo Harry-en el de Draco fue Halconis..... Hermione dirá Tigreus, Ginny dirá Pegasus, Ron dirás Draconis, y Alyssa dirás Felinus.  
  
-Felinus?-dijo ella-pero eso dijiste tú también!  
  
-Sí, pero cuando te conviertas te darás cuenta de lo que sucederá, inténtenlo-dijo Harry.  
  
Así cada uno comenzó a repetir las palabras que hacía unos momentos Draco les había dicho. Ron comenzó con la transformación diciendo: "Draconis, Animorphis, Viatre, Sellum, Homus", sus manos se convirtieron en garras, sus pies en unas enormes patas, de su cabello salieron un par de cuernos negros, mientras que su cabello le daba el color rojo a todo su cuerpo de dragón, sus ojos no habían cambiado...seguían siendo de un color azul, como el mar.  
  
Ginny también dijo lo suyo: "Pegasus, Animorphis, Viatre, Sellum, Homus". Sus piernas se alargaron, y se convirtieron en pezuñas, su cuerpo se convirtió en el lomo de un caballo, su cara de alargó y se convirtió en la cara de una yegua (N/A: Perdón x poner caballo 1ero, y luego yegua es que esta apenas tomando forma). Sus ojos, también azules, no cambiaron en lo absoluto. Mientras que en el lomo le nacían dos grandes alas, con las plumas de color rojo. Era muy bella.  
  
Hermione por su parte estaba viendo la transformación de los demás y luego empezó a decir: "Tigreus, Animorphis, Viatre, Sellum, Homus". Su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de pelo, un pelaje blanco con algunos toques azules, su cara empezó a tornarse con rasgos más felinos; su cuerpo se convirtió en un hermoso lomo de un tigre hembra, muy bella y en la frente sobresalía un pequeño zafiro, de ahí su nombre.  
  
Alyssa estaba todavía algo preocupada por las locuras de su hermano, pero confiaba en él. Ella también recitó las palabras: "Felinus, Animorphis, Viatre, Sellum, Homus". Alyssa comenzó a transformarse en un gato negro, algo más grande que Crookshanks (N/A: Y decir más grande que Crookshanks, es realmente grandecito). Alyssa tenía los mismos ojos verdes, y su pelaje era como su cabello, negro azabache.  
  
Draco y Harry no dejaban de sonreír, los chicos regresaron a su forma humana. Todos estaban más que sorprendidos por sus transformaciones. Era realmente espectacular (N/A: la palabra correcta sería fregón!!!) 


	19. Capítulo 16 2nd

Capítulo 16: "El plan: Manos a la obra" (2da parte)  
  
Después de la conmoción de las transformaciones, Alyssa comenzó con las preguntas:  
  
-Harry, porque mi forma animaga es un gato muy parecido a Crookshanks-  
  
-Porque cómo te dije antes tú serás parte fundamental de nuestra próxima batalla-  
  
-Batalla?-preguntó Herm-De qué hablas amor?  
  
-Ella me ayudará a luchar contra Voldemort, creo que es hora de entrenarte yo mismo-dijo Harry.  
  
-En serio? Pero por qué?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-Ally, sabes porque tú no eres heredera?-ella negó-no eres heredera porque tiene la misma cantidad de sangre y genes, de mi padre y de mi madre-Ellos seguían sin entender-Mamá fue heredera de Ravenclaw, y papá lo fue de Gryffindor, yo tengo más de mi papá que de mi mamá, pero tú Ally tienes de los dos de igual forma. Por eso yo sí soy heredero, y tú no.  
  
Todos estaban algo sorprendidos por lo que Harry les acababa de decir. Alyssa se acercó a Harry y le dijo:  
  
-Hermano..... cuándo empezamos?-preguntó ella sonriente.  
  
-Así me gusta hermana, así me gusta.... empezaremos después de ir por la mamá y la hermana de Draco. Por eso decía que tú me vas a ayudar SHARA-  
  
-SHARA????-dijeron los demás.  
  
-Sí, ese es tu nombre de animaga-contestó Harry a Alyssa.  
  
Al poco rato Sirius, Remus, James y Bella regresaron de preparar lo que hacía falta. Harry les explicó lo que había que hacer.  
  
-Bien chicos, ya enviaron la carta, ahora Draco estás seguro de que tu padre no está en casa?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sí, estoy seguro, pero si lo desean antes de hacer algo sobrevolaré la mansión Malfoy para estar seguros  
  
-Eso estaría bien, vamos chicos necesitamos ir con el profesor Dumbledore para que nos preste la chimenea-  
  
-Utilizaremos polvos flú?-preguntó Hermione sin muchas ganas.  
  
-Sí, necesitamos estar lo más cerca de la Mansión Malfoy y todavía no tenemos licencia para aparecerlos a todos-  
  
-Licencia para aparecernos?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Eh....este sí-dijo Draco algo apenado porque sabía que lo iban a reprender.  
  
-Tú también has estado practicando con la aparición?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Sí... y créanme es complicado-dijo Harry.  
  
Se dirigieron inmediatamente al despacho de Dumbledore, todos los alumnos los veían de una forma rara, los de Slytherin los miraban con odio, los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor los veían con orgullo y les echaban porras. Entraron al despacho del director, y le pidieron la chimenea.  
  
-Profesor, venimos a que nos preste la chimenea por favor!-dijo Harry.  
  
-Claro chicos, pero a dónde van sin mi permiso-  
  
-Pues este, vamos por la mamá y la hermana de Draco, están en peligro y le estamos haciendo el favor antes de que suceda lo peor-dijo Harry.  
  
-Está bien chicos, en realidad era una broma, pueden irse los esperaré de vuelta! Buena suerte-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Los chicos tomaron un puñado de polvos flú, y encendieron el fuego.  
  
-Draco que hay que decir?-preguntó Herm.  
  
-"Watson house"-contestó Draco-es la casa de mis vecinos, ya les había pedido que estuvieran al pendiente de mi hermana y mi mamá.  
  
-Ok!-dijo Herm. Se acercó a la chimenea tiró los polvos y dijo-"Watson house"-y desapareció en un lengüetazo de llamas de color verde.  
  
-Ahora tú Alyssa-dijo Harry.  
  
Así uno a uno fueron desapareciendo los chicos, ya sólo quedaban Draco, Harry y los adultos. Draco se volvió a Harry con cara de preocupación, a lo que Harry le tomó del hombro y le dijo:  
  
-Hermano, todo saldrá bien, tranquilo. Somos fuertes y vamos a sacarlas de ahí a cualquier precio-le sonrió a lo que Draco también respondió con una sonrisa triste.  
  
-Lo sé, gracias hermano.....-dijo y desapareció en las llamas. Antes de que Harry se fuera james le dijo:  
  
-Hijo, tal vez cuando regrese yo ya no estaré aquí.  
  
-Pero....  
  
-Espera debo explicarte, mi tiempo en este mundo ha terminado y debo volver con tu madre, Harry dile a Alyssa que la amo mucho.  
  
-Claro papá-dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste-Dile a mamá que siempre la llevo en mi corazón al igual que a ti.  
  
Harry corrió a abrazarlo y sus ojos se empañaron, corrieron silenciosas lágrimas por las mejillas de todos los presentes (N/A: Casi todos, Dumbledore los veía con ternura). Harry intentaba no llorar, pero las lágrimas le ganaron, se sentía tan contento de poder conocer a su padre aunque sólo fueran unas cuantas semanas.  
  
-Harry, se me olvidaba decirte algo que les mandó decir su madre-James imitó la voz de Lily diciendo-diles que se cuiden mutuamente, que se porten bien, ah! Que estudien mucho, no quiero que desperdicien la escuela.... y por último diles que los amo, y que sean fuertes  
  
-Gracias papá, me dio gusto verte-  
  
-Ahora vete que tus amigos deben estar esperándote-cuando iba irse su padre lo llamó-Harry?-él volteó a verlo-Estoy orgulloso de quién eres, y te quiero hijo, por eso dimos la vida por ti, recuérdalo-  
  
-Nunca lo olvido papa, siempre han estado presente en mí-  
  
-Cuídate hijo-  
  
Y así con algunas lágrimas aún recorriéndole por las mejillas desapareció entre las llamas. Esa forma de viajar era la peor, ni a Harry ni a Hermione les agradaba en lo absoluto. Cayó de boca, sintió una mano tomándolo del brazo y cuando volteó, vio a Draco.  
  
-Estás bien Harry-  
  
-Sí, pero como dice Hermione, esta es la peor forma de viajar-dijo Harry limpiándose la túnica-Buenas noches señores Watson-dijo dirigiéndose a la familia que tenía en frente.  
  
-Oh Harry, te presento a Marie Watson y a Matthew Watson-dijo Draco.  
  
-Mucho gusto, perdón el desorden. Chicos tenemos que irnos, gracias por dejarnos utilizar su chimenea-se despidieron.  
  
Salieron de la casa de los Watson, se acercaron sigilosamente a la mansión de los Malfoy. Harry y Draco iban a frente de la comitiva, detrás venía Ginny y Hermione, y por detrás de ellas venía Ron y Alyssa. Estaba muy oscuro, todos llevaban sus varitas con luz, ya que casi no se veía anda. Se acercaron a la mansión sin hacer ningún ruido.  
  
La mansión Malfoy era enorme, se acercaron para ver mejor, y se percataron de que habían puesto barda y reja alrededor de toda la mansión, Draco se transformó en halcón y sobrevoló la casa. Vio que su mamá estaba en su cuarto con Kath, parecía que la pequeña estaba enferma, y las dos lloraban. Draco bajó a ver a sus amigos y les dijo:  
  
-FELINE, mi mamá está en su cuarto con Kath, parece que está enferma, pero eso es lo de menos-dijo algo asustado-parece que mi papá ha puesto vigilancia por si acaso regresaba porque hay dos mortífagos en al entrada de la reja y dos en la entrada de la casa, hay dos más por atrás, y otros dos fuera del cuarto de mamá-  
  
-Maldito Lucius, sin ofender FALCON, está bien... PHYRO quédate aquí junto con NESSY y ZAF. SHARA ha llegado el momento de que me ayudes.  
  
-Pero FELINE, no puedes ir sólo-dijo Herm.  
  
-No voy sólo, FALCON, SHARA, papá y mamá están conmigo, si sucede algo me comunicaré contigo mentalmente y entonces se transformarán, y atacarán..... sin matar a nadie no quiero que vayan a Azkaban-  
  
-Ni lo menciones FELINE, vete con cuidado. Nos veremos al rato-dijo Ron.  
  
Se convirtieron en sus formas animagas, Harry se convirtió en el pequeño león alado para tener mejor movimiento, Draco en el halcón y Alyssa en el gato negro. Harry había llevado su capa invisible, así que Alyssa y él se cubrieron, mientras que Draco se acercaba a la ventana del cuarto de su madre.  
  
Alyssa y Harry brincaron la barda, con la capa puesta. Draco por su parte entró por la ventana de su mamá, y milagrosamente la pequeña bebé dejó de llorar. Su madre se asustó, pero por suerte no gritó. La Sra. Malfoy se acercó al halcón y preguntó: 


	20. Capítulo 16 3rd

Capítulo 16: "El plan: Escapando de casa" (3era parte)  
  
-Quién eres tú?-estaba algo asustada. Draco tomó su forma humana de nuevo.  
  
-Soy yo mamá.... shh! no grites no deben saber que estoy aquí-dijo él en un susurro. La Sra. Malfoy corrió a abrazar a su hijo.  
  
-Hijo, hijo mío dónde habías estado, te hemos extrañado mucho-dijo ella abrazándolo.  
  
-Lo sé mamá, pero te voy a sacar de aquí, necesito que vayas a la puerta de atrás y hagas como que vas a sacar algo, dos de mis amigos están por ahí y tienen que entrar, no los verás, porque traen una capa invisible, pero sólo dales tiempo de entrar-  
  
-Está bien, quédate con Kath hijo-dijo ella.  
  
-No mamá, no puedo porque si la niña se pone contenta al verme sabrán que algo raro sucede, vete con ella no la dejes sola-  
  
-Después que tengo que hacer hijo?-  
  
-Sólo tienes que venir de regreso para que ellos te sigan y estando aquí, saldremos-  
  
Ella sólo asintió, levantó a Kath en sus brazos, mientras que Draco salía por la ventana en forma de halcón y se escondía en el alféizar de la ventana. La Sra. Malfoy fue hacia la cocina, donde estaba la puerta trasera, salió a sacar la basura (N/A: es algo típico, pero de repente el coco se me seca ;P). Abrió la puerta suficiente para que Alyssa y Harry pudieran pasar. Después preparó una botella de leche para la bebé, y se dirigió a su cuarto de nuevo. Antes de entrar los mortífagos que estaban frente a la puerta le dijeron:  
  
-Qué traes ahí mujer-dijo uno con voz áspera.  
  
-La botella de leche de la pequeña-dijo sacando la botella-Con permiso  
  
Entró al cuarto, Alyssa y Harry también lo hicieron. Tomaron su forma humana ellos también, la Sra. Malfoy no se asustó, Draco entró por la ventana y se transformó también.  
  
-Buenas noches señora Malfoy-dijo Harry-soy....  
  
-Harry Potter, lo sé-dijo ella-gracias por venir por nosotras, esto es un infierno.  
  
-Mamá, recoge algunas cosas. Lo más necesario que no sea mucho-dijo Draco- Llevaré a Kath con Hermione y los demás.  
  
-Está bien FALCON, dile a PHYRO que se transforme y en cuanto le mande llamar se aparezca por la entrada para salir de aquí inmediatamente-dijo Harry-Ally, transfórmate. Atacaremos a los mortífagos de la entrada, mientras que NESSY y FALCON a los de la reja.  
  
-Bien FELINE, tengan cuidado-dijo Draco.  
  
-Vete ya!-dijo Alyssa.  
  
Draco emprendió el vuelo, la Sra. Malfoy puso a Kath en el lomo del halcón y éste salió volando, los mortífagos estaban medio dormidos así que no hubo problemas. Llegó hasta donde estaban los demás y se transformó, llevando consigo a Kath.  
  
-ZAF, cuídala por un momento, necesito a PHYRO y a NESSY, FELINE quiere que te transformes Ron, y cuando él te llame te acerques a la entrada para sacar a mi madre de ahí-  
  
-Esta bien FALCON-dijo éste y se transformó.  
  
-Y yo FALCON, que haré?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Tú me acompañarás, debemos atacar a los de la entrada para que no haya problemas al salir-dijo Draco.  
  
Se transformaron los dos, el halcón y el pegaso iban volando, los mortífagos sintieron su presencia y empezaron a atacarlos. NESSY hábilmente esquivó todos los maleficios, pero FALCON no pudo y le alcanzó un "cruciatus" y estaba cayendo. NESSY voló hasta él y lo salvó de un posible golpe, estaba retorciéndose del dolor que le producía el "cruciatus".  
  
Mientras tanto dentro, Alyssa y Harry también luchaban con los mortífagos, que ya eran 4. Ninguno de los dos había tomado su forma animaga, ya que no podrían luchar. Estaban en plena batalla, Harry hizo un esfuerzo, y mandó llamar a PHYRO.  
  
-PHYRO, veo pronto-justo en el momento en que le enviaban a él un "cruciatus", se retorció en el piso, le dolían los huesos. A Alyssa también le había tocado uno y también estaba en el piso.  
  
La Sra. Malfoy ya había llegado hasta la planta baja de la mansión, donde los 4 mortífagos que restaban estaban, tendidos en el piso inconscientes, gracias a NESSY y a PHYRO quienes por ser grandes animales salieron victoriosos. Tomaron su forma humana, entraron ala mansión y encontraron a Alyssa y a Harry tirados. Ron se acercó a Alyssa.  
  
-Ally?, Ally! Estás bien?-dijo él.  
  
-S....sí, pe... pero Harry no lo está, me.....me estuvo protegiendo y...... estuvo protegiendo a la Sra. Malfoy-dijo ella en un hilo de voz.  
  
-NESSY, transfórmate, llévate a la Sra. Malfoy con ZAF y con FALCON, ZAF sabrá que hacer-dijo Ron.  
  
Ginny hizo lo que su hermano le pidió, se llevó a la señora Malfoy con Hermione y con Draco, galopando entre los árboles. Llegó hasta donde se encontraban, la dejo y ella se transformó. Hermione estaba preocupada por los demás.  
  
-Cómo estás amor?-le preguntó Ginny a Draco acercándose.  
  
-Bien, sólo me duele un poco el brazo. Malditos mortífagos!-dijo con rabia- Auch!  
  
-Deja de moverte Draco-dijo Hermione-Con el maleficio que te enviaron te rompió el brazo, y te quemó parte de la piel, debes tener cuidado-  
  
De pronto se escucharon pisadas rápidas, parecía que alguien se acercaba. Cuando por fin llegó ante ellos, estaba Ron transformado en PHYRO, Alyssa venía encima de él y Harry venía inconsciente.  
  
-Ron! Qué les pasó?-preguntó Hermione bajando a Harry y a Alyssa de su lomo. Ron tomó su forma humana de nuevo.  
  
-Harry estuvo protegiendo a la Sra. Malfoy y a Alyssa, le tocaron muchos "cruciatus", no sé como esté-dijo él apesadumbrado-debemos regresar a Hogwarts antes de que lleguen más mortífagos.  
  
-Tienes razón, vamos a casa de los Watson-dijo Draco.  
  
Ayudaron a levantarse a Draco y a la Sra. Malfoy. Ron llevó a Alyssa y a Harry en su lomo por precaución, Ginny se fue galopando con la Sra. Malfoy, mientras que Hermione llevaba a Draco encima de ella (N/A: Obviamente transformada en la tigresa blanca). Llegaron a casa de los Watson, entraron y les pidieron la chimenea.  
  
-Mamá, Kath y tú van primero, sólo di: "Hogwarts", y estarás allá-dijo Draco.  
  
-Está bien hijo nos veremos allá-y desapareció entre las llamas.  
  
-Herm, llévate a Harry, yo llevaré a Draco, y Ron llevará a Alyssa-dijo Ginny.  
  
Herm asintió y desapareció junto con Harry, el cual seguía inconsciente. Después desaparecieron Ron y Alyssa, y al final sólo quedaban Ginny y Draco.  
  
-Gracias por ayudarme amor-dijo él.  
  
-No te preocupes, sabes que siempre estaré contigo-dijo ella.  
  
-Te quiero Virginia, te....-y se desvaneció. Ginny se preocupó, pero sabía que estaría bien.  
  
Ellos también desaparecieron por la chimenea, ella, dándole las gracias a la familia Watson. De repente cayeron de bruces en el piso del despacho de Hogwarts. Ahí ya estaban los demás.  
  
-Bienvenida señorita Weasley-dijo Dumbledore-creo que deben llevarlos a la enfermería.  
  
-Gracias señor, vendremos después-dijo Ginny.  
  
Salieron del despacho del profesor Dumbledore, llevaron a todos a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey, estaba asustada por lo que les había pasado a los chicos. Recostaron a Draco, quien estaba con expresión de dolor en su rostro a pesar de estar inconsciente. Harry estaba igual, y Alyssa sólo estaba algo asustada y adolorida por el "cruciatus" que había recibido.  
  
La señora Pomfrey les pidió a todos que salieran de ahí, para que los muchachos descansaran. 


	21. Capítulo 17 1st

Capítulo 17: "Todo vuelve a la tranquilidad"  
  
Herm, Ginny y Ron se dirigieron al despacho del profesor Dumbledore para contar lo sucedido. Contaron todo con lujo de detalles. Sirius, Remus y Bella los veían sorprendidos por todo lo que habían pasado, nadie se había dado cuenta que James ya no estaba, hasta que Hermione dijo:  
  
-Sirius, dónde está el padre de Harry?  
  
-Se ha ido-dijo él melancólicamente-su tiempo aquí había terminado.  
  
-Harry ya lo sabe?-preguntó Ron tímidamente.  
  
-Sí, se despidió de él antes de que se fuera con ustedes-contestó Remus.  
  
-Pero Alyssa no lo sabe, cierto?-dijo Ginny. Ellos negaron.  
  
-Esperamos que Harry se lo diga en cuanto despierten-dijo Dumbledore- Chicos, creo que es hora de que vayan a descansar, ya es tarde.  
  
-Profesor.... dónde se quedará la Sra. Malfoy?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Estará en una de las habitaciones del castillo junto con su pequeña bebé Katherine, por cierto Srita. Granger sus padres llegarán mañana tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, no es cierto?-diciendo esto sonrió, y los chicos salieron del despacho un poco más tranquilos.  
  
Se fueron a la SC de Gryffindor, estaban algo asustados todavía por lo que les había pasado a sus respectivas parejas, pero en el fondo sabían que eran fuertes y que pronto volverían a estar con ellos. Era muy tarde y se fueron directamente a sus cuartos a dormir, ya que todos los demás Gryffindors ya estaban en cama durmiendo.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry, Alyssa y Draco aún estaban en la enfermería. Harry estaba todavía dormido, Alyssa ya tenía permiso de salir, pero decidió quedarse con su hermano, mientras que Draco también seguía dormido, ya que el daño que le habían hecho era grave.  
  
Mientras Harry dormía, tuvo un sueño extraño. Estaba en un gran castillo, el cual estaba encima de una colina que no conocía, pero sabía que debía estar allí. Estaba sentado frente al fuego y extrañamente alguien se acercó por detrás lo abrazó, y cuando volteó a verla, era Alyssa, la cual no le daba tiempo de reaccionar y lo besó. No era como los besos de Hermione, Alyssa se lo daba con cariño, era un beso de hermanos, pero aún así se exaltó.  
  
Se despertó algo asustado, buscó sus gafas y se las puso para ver dónde estaba. Estaba en la enfermería, después recordó lo había pasado la noche anterior, y recordó su sueño. ¿Por qué su hermana lo estaba besando? y ¿por qué sentía esa sensación de que algo raro iba pasar?. Volteó a su lado derecho y ahí se encontraba ella, viéndolo.  
  
-Hola dormilón, cómo te sientes?-preguntó ella sonriendo.  
  
-Bi...bien, gracias a Dios-contestó éste. Al otro lado estaba Draco, quién se estaba despertando-buenos días FALCON.  
  
-Buenos días FELINE, SHARA!-e hizo una inclinación de cabeza.  
  
-Cómo te sientes FALCON?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Estoy bien, todavía algo aturdido, pero el dolor del brazo cesó-dijo él- Dónde están los demás?  
  
-Deben de estar en SC de Gryffindor, podemos comunicarnos con ellos FALCON- dijo Harry.  
  
-Cierto-dijo él sonriendo y llamó a Ginny mentalmente. Igual que Harry a Hermione.  
  
-Ginny querida, estoy despierto puedes venir necesito verte!-  
  
-Cielo?, ven por favor, ya estoy mejor. Dile a Ron que venga!-  
  
A los pocos minutos ya estaban ahí en la puerta, cada uno corrió a abrazar a su pareja.  
  
-Estás bien amor?-preguntó Ginny a Draco.  
  
-Claro chiquita, me siento de lo mejor ahora contigo-dijo él y la besó.  
  
-Y tú mi niño, cómo sigues?-preguntó Herm a su novio.  
  
-Bastante mejor-contestó él.  
  
-Tú cómo estás pequeña?-dijo Ron a Alyssa.  
  
-Bien "Rojito", mucho mejor-contestó ella.  
  
-"ROJITO"?????-dijeron los otros 4.  
  
-Sí, él es mi "Rojito" jejeje º_~-dijo ella y rieron.  
  
Al poco rato llegaron Sirius, Bella y Remus. Estuvieron platicando un rato hasta que Alyssa se dio cuenta de la ausencia de James.  
  
-Tío Remus?-  
  
-Dime pequeña...-contestó él.  
  
-Do....dónde está papá?-  
  
-Mmmm, creo que no soy el más indicado para decirte, Harry?-dijo Remus.  
  
-Alyssa, su tiempo aquí había terminado... antes de irse se despidió, dijo que cuando regresáramos él ya no estaría-A la pequeña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ron trató de reconfortarla, pero fue en vano-Mi niña, él siempre estará con nosotros.  
  
-Pero....por qué no se despidió de mí!!...snif....snif-dijo ella llorando.  
  
-Alyssa entiende, sabías que todo esto llegaría a su final, además papá y mamá viven en nosotros-  
  
-A qué te refieres?-preguntó ella sollozando.  
  
-En cada recuerdo que tengamos de ellos, cada palabra que papá nos dijo cuando estuvo con nosotros, cada mirada que veas en mí y en cada latido de tu corazón, papá y mamá estarán con nosotros..... siempre-Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero debía ser fuerte y no sólo por él, sino por ambos.  
  
Sirius y Remus también estaban con un nudo en la garganta, por un momento habían tenido de nuevo a su mejor amigo, otra vez tres de los merodeadores estaban juntos. Pero se había ido, y esta vez era para siempre.  
  
-Alyssa, no estás sola... nunca lo haz estado, ahora tienes a tu hermano, tienes a tu viejo tío Remsie, y me tienes a....!!-dijo Sirius, pero Remus lo interrumpió.  
  
-Sí, y tienes a tu viejo tío Paddy-Boy!!-dijo burlándose de su amigo.  
  
-Moony Loony no me vuelvas a llamar así!!! _ -dijo Sirius.  
  
-Entonces, no me llames Remsie, ni Moony Loony, entendido?-  
  
-Está bien... ~_º-dijo Sirius a regañadientes.  
  
-Oye, oye.... y dónde quedó mi tía Bella!-dijo Alyssa haciendo reír a todos.  
  
-Eso depende de ella, Bella serás su tía?-dijo Remus.  
  
-Esto.... no?-  
  
-Qué???-dijeron los demás.  
  
-Que no me lo perdonaría si no aceptara!!-dijo ella riendo-Además también soy madrina de Harry!  
  
-Eres mi madrina?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sí, desde que salimos de Hogwarts Lily me escogió para ser tu madrina-dijo ella.  
  
-Pero ustedes no están casados, verdad?-dijo Hermione.  
  
-NO!!!-gritó Bella algo nerviosa-por qué la pregunta?  
  
-Porque según lo que yo sé, los padrinos de un niño deben estar casados, pero no estoy muy segura-dijo ella-Chin, se me ha hecho tarde debo ir a buscar a mis padres  
  
-Pues vete preciosa, para que no se molesten, suerte amor!-dijo Harry besando a su novia. 


	22. Capítulo 17 2nd

Capítulo 17: "Todo vuelve a la tranquilidad" (2da parte)  
  
Tanto Sirius como Bella bajaron la mirada, era obvio que les había incomodado la pregunta. Hermione salió de la enfermería y fue a buscar a sus padres, el profesor Dumbledore le dijo dónde se encontraban y le dio la contraseña del cuarto. Ella se fue a buscarlos, tenía mucho que conversar con ellos. Llegó al cuarto dio la contraseña y entró, los encontró sentados frente al fuego.  
  
-Mamá?, papá? Ya estoy aquí-dijo ella.  
  
-Hola hija, cómo estás?  
  
-Bien mamá gracias, y ustedes?-dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso a cada uno.  
  
-Muy bien gracias hija, pero creo que tenemos que decirte algo...-dijo su padre.  
  
-Déjenme hablar primero, es cierto que somos de la familia Lexington?-  
  
-Sí hija, pero yo soy la última de los Lexington-dijo su madre.  
  
-Pero, entonces eso me convierte en algo cercano a la mamá de Harry no?  
  
-No hija, porque tú eres de la familia Lexington por parte de tu madre, y Lily lo era por parte de su padre-dijo el Sr. Granger-Lily alcanzó todavía sangre y apellido Lexington y tú no.  
  
-Papá, pero la mamá de Harry se apellidaba Evans no Lexington-  
  
-Sí y no, nunca te has preguntado como es que la tía de Harry no se parece en nada a Lily?-a Herm le brillaron los ojos y asintió-Lily, era sangre limpia, pero por lo mismo que nosotros te ocultamos que eras heredera de Ravenclaw, la familia de Lily fue asesinada, el padre de Lily poco antes de morir dejó a la niña a cargo de la familia Evans, quienes eran amigos íntimos de la familia, pero eran muggles.  
  
-Entonces por eso Lily creció desconociendo el mundo mágico, hasta que le llegó la carta de Hogwarts!-  
  
-Exacto hija-ahora hablaba su madre-al igual que a Lily, tratamos de impedir que supieras de la existencia del mundo mágico, pero Dumbledore nos dijo que en Hogwarts estarías a salvo, y tenía razón.  
  
-Gracias ma', gracias pa', me han sacado y quitado un gran peso de encima- dijo ella suspirando.  
  
-Hija y cómo van las cosas con Harry?-preguntó su madre.  
  
-Bien mamá, se porta muy bien conmigo. Es muy bueno-dijo ella-Saben qué? debo irme, porque tengo clases, los veré luego adiós!  
  
Y salió del cuarto, iba muy contenta. Se fue su siguiente clase: Aritmancia, en sí se la había pasado muy bien, tenía a Harry, era la heredera de Ravenclaw, en las clases le iba súper bien, y en el Quidditch ni se diga.  
  
Un par de días después de rescatar a la Sra. Malfoy y a Kath, y que los chicos se recuperaron, la Sra. Pomfrey los dio de alta. Fueron directamente al despacho de Dumbledore a preguntarle sobre la mamá de Draco.  
  
-Profesor, dónde se encuentra mi madre?  
  
-Está en la habitación contigua al cuarto donde están los padres de la Srita. Granger, ella sabrá cómo llegar, la contraseña es: "gárgolas galopantes"-  
  
Salieron del despacho, en el camino Hermione les contó lo que había averiguado sobre su pasado, y sobre el pasado de la mamá de Harry. Llegaron al cuarto de la Sra. Malfoy, dijeron la contraseña y entraron.  
  
-Mamá?-dijo Draco.  
  
-Esperen un momento hijo, voy para allá-dijo ella, parecía que estaba en la ducha.  
  
Draco sigilosamente se acercó a la cuna que su madre tenía a un lado de la cama y ahí la encontró. Esa pequeña niña de cabello rubio rizado y unos ojos grises preciosos que denotaban mucha ternura y alegría. Draco se acercó a la pequeña niña y la cargó en brazos. La pequeña comenzó a reír con él, y él se veía tan tierno jugando con ella.  
  
-Hola bonita, cómo has estado? Te extrañé mucho preciosa, tú me extrañaste? Yo sé que si pequeña-decía Draco a su hermanita, Ginny se conmovía con tanta ternura de parte de él. No había conocido su parte tierna con los niños y eso le agradó mucho a Ginny.  
  
-Me das permiso amor?-dijo Ginny, tratando de que le prestara a su hermana.  
  
-Claro chiquita, toma!-dijo él y se la dio en brazos.  
  
-Hola hermosa!! Eres muy bonita, te pareces mucho a tu hermano..... pero tú hermano se ha descompuesto Jajaja-dijo ella y Draco la fulminó con al mirada.  
  
- _ Graciosa.....-dijo él, y para sorpresa de todos la pequeña Kath se rió de ellos.  
  
-Uy Draco parece que a tu hermana le gustó el chiste de Ginny-dijo Harry.  
  
-No la ayudes!-dijo él, y la pequeña soltó otra risita.  
  
Su madre apareció por la puerta, acababa de salir de la ducha y sonrió al ver a los chicos.  
  
-Hola mamá, la otra vez se me olvidó presentarte a mis amigos, ellos son Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Alyssa Potter, Harry quién ya conoces, y ella es mi novia Virginia Weasley-  
  
-Mucho gusto señora!-dijo Ginny tendiéndole la mano.  
  
-El gusto es mío chicos, veo que han aparcado diferencias-dijo ella dirigiéndose a Draco y a Harry-y pensar que tu padre y James eran enemigos a muerte. Ahora el poder y ambición lo han cegado-añadió tristemente.  
  
-Conoció a mi padre?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-Sí lo conocí, era muy popular entre las chicas y también era rival de Lucius, pero mejor que sea así, ustedes se ven mejor uniendo fuerza que sólo perdiéndola-dijo ella.  
  
Se quedaron platicando en el cuarto, después Hermione salió a buscar a sus padres, y regresó al cabo de 5 minutos.  
  
-Buenas tardes Narcissa-dijo el Sr. Granger.  
  
-Buenas tardes Albert, Marianne-contestó ella.  
  
-Hermione nos contó lo sucedido, serás bienvenida en nuestro hogar junto con Kath-dijo Marianne.  
  
-Gracias Marianne, les agradezco todo-dijo ella.  
  
Los chicos salieron del cuarto mientras los señores Granger y la Sra. Malfoy ajustaban cuentas. Se irían al día siguiente por la noche, como si fueran muggles. Narcissa Malfoy, tomaría la poción multijugos para parecerse a la familia Granger y así decir que era pariente suyo. Su nombre se cambiaría por Narcissa Granger y su niña sería Annie Granger. O sea que serían la cuñada y la sobrina del Sr. Granger, las cuales estarían de vacaciones con ellos.  
  
La noche siguiente los chicos se despidieron de la familia Granger y de la familia Malfoy.  
  
-Mamá, cuídate mucho-dijo Draco sosteniendo a Kath entre sus brazos. Para luego entregársela.  
  
-Claro hijo, estaré bien-dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente y luego añadió-Draco te has vuelto muy fuerte y estás haciendo lo correcto, nunca lo olvides.  
  
-Sé que lo estoy haciendo, es por el bien de ustedes. Además tengo excelentes amigos-dijo señalando a Harry y a los demás-...que no me dejarán caer mamá, y yo no caeré, lo prometo.  
  
-Bueno chicos nos vamos, gracias Albus por la corta estancia aquí-dijo Albert.  
  
-Cuando quieran regresar, serán bienvenidos-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Así, los Granger y los Malfoy desaparecieron en el tren de Hogwarts, el cual los llevaría al mundo muggle para cerrar el ciclo de vida de Narcisa y Kath como familia Malfoy, ahora sólo quedarían dos de los Malfoy, Lucius y Draco. 


	23. Capítulo 18

Gracias a los que me han dejado reviews..... seguiré con la historia babye!!! ALYSSA BLACK  
  
Capítulo 18: "El sueño y la imagen de Jade "  
  
Días después de que la familia Granger "adoptara" a la familia Malfoy, a los chicos les llegó la noticia de que habían llegado con bien y que se comunicarían con ellos cada dos semanas para que estuvieran al pendiente.  
  
En sí las clases que tenían eran buenas siempre le había ido muy bien en todas, y ahora con tantos libros de la cámara de los Herederos, los chicos se había vuelto muy inteligentes y se la pasaban respondiendo preguntas a diestra y siniestra en las clases.  
  
De los profesores, la más sorprendida era la profesora McGonagall, ya que Harry y Ron siempre se habían caracterizado por ser algo despistados, pero ahora eran los que más ponían atención. De Hermione era de esperarse, le agradaba ver a su novio y a su mejor amigo dejar atrás la infancia, para dar paso a una madurez y responsabilidad impresionantes. Y bueno si hablamos de Draco, este chico se veía más metido en la escuela, ya que tenía que ser el mejor para lograr vencer a Voldemort.  
  
Cada noche iban a la Cámara de los Herederos para entrenar sus poderes, junto con sus fénix, y para que Harry entrenara personalmente a Alyssa. Al principio se le veía algo triste porque extrañaba a su padre, pero con sólo una mirada o una sonrisa de Harry, a la jovencita se le inyectaba nuevas energías para continuar.  
  
No habían recibido nuevas amenazas de Voldemort, pero sabían que estaba cerca, Harry, Ginny y Herm podían sentirlo. Una noche Harry estaba en la Cámara sólo, y estaba preguntándose por su sueño, todavía no tenía el valor de contárselo a alguien, y necesitaba sacarlo pronto porque se estaba atormentando, decidió llamar a dos personas que eran muy confiables.  
  
-FALCON, estás ocupado?-  
  
-No... bueno estoy con Ginny ayudándole con DCAO, pero que necesitas?-  
  
-Tengo algo que contarte, me estoy atormentando con eso.... puedes venir?-  
  
-Sí, en 15 minutos te veo-  
  
-Gracias hermano!-  
  
Y la segunda persona era JADE.  
  
-JADE estás por aquí? Necesito contarte algo-  
  
-Qué pasa PRONGS, qué te acongoja-dijo la voz.  
  
-Sé que no puedo verte, pero....-  
  
-PRONGS si quieres verme sólo pídelo-dijo JADE.  
  
-JADE quiero verte!-dijo él.  
  
Y ante sus ojos se produjo una luz muy fuerte, era blanca muy brillante. Se cubrió un poco los ojos, y luego pudo vislumbrar a una persona, era como un ángel. Llevaba el cabello largo y blanco, una túnica verde jade con dorado, sus ojos eran celestes casi no se le veían. Sus alas eran como las de un águila, blancas, y en el pecho llevaba una piedra de jade.  
  
Harry al verlo sintió mucha tranquilidad, paz, felicidad. Él no sabía por qué se sentía de esa forma con un hombre, es decir, que acaso tenía otras preferencias?. Pero de pronto todas sus dudas fueron respondidas.  
  
-¿Por qué dudas PRONGS?-dijo JADE.  
  
-......a veces creo que no soy el mejor mago para esta misión-  
  
-Tranquilo PRONGS, en el fondo de tu corazón encontrarás las respuestas a tus preguntas, ahora dime qué es lo que te pasa?-  
  
-Mejor esperamos a que llegue FALCON, los necesito a ambos-dijo él, y luego se comunicó con Draco-FALCON cuánto te falta-  
  
-Ya estoy aquí, dónde diablos estás?  
  
-Estoy en mi recámara!! Y rápido, porque tengo que contarte algo importante-  
  
-Ya hombre ya voy!!-  
  
Draco entro a la recámara y se asombró al ver a la figura que tenía en frente, al igual que a Harry le transmitía paz, a él también se la transmitía. Sentía que todo iba estar bien, y que ellos lograrían lo que se propusieran.  
  
-Que bien que ya llegaste FALCON-dijo Harry-él es JADE  
  
-Hola JADE-contestó él-ahora FELINE dime que querías hablar conmigo.  
  
-Es que recuerdas la otra vez, el día que fuimos por tu madre, tuve un sueño extraño y no sé que pensar-Draco lo alentó a seguir-El caso es que yo estaba en un castillo que está en una colina, después de pensarlo ya sé de quién es el castillo, es el castillo de Gryffindor que está en el Valle Gryffindor o Valle de Godric.  
  
-Y....? continúa!!-dijo Draco impaciente.  
  
-Voy! Bueno estaba sentado frente al fuego y alguien llegó por detrás, era una chica y al voltear a verla me di cuenta de que era mi hermana, pero lo que siguió me exaltó mucho....-dijo él, estaba algo apenado por lo que iba decir, pero JADE le puso su mano en su hombro para darle seguridad-... ella.... ella me besó....  
  
-Que ella qué?-preguntó Draco algo confuso.  
  
-Sí ella me besó, pero no era como cuando besaba a Hermione, es decir, sentía mucho cariño pero no sentía amor. JADE qué me está pasando?-terminó impaciente.  
  
-PRONGS no te puedo decir mucho, yo sólo sé que ese sueño significa que tu hermana tendrá un significado y una participación muy grande en esta próxima batalla-dijo JADE-Además, esto quiere decir que tu hermana te importa mucho y que no quieres perderla, no significa que la ames como mujer sino como persona.... eso tenlo por seguro.  
  
Draco y Harry se quedaron en estado de 'shock' por lo que les había dicho JADE, Harry estaba más tranquilo, de alguna forma JADE siempre tenía las palabras para hacerlo sentir mejor. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Jade tenía razón, Alyssa significaba mucho para él y no la quería perder. De repente alguien le aventó una almohada de su cama.  
  
-Oye! Por qué lo hiciste??-dijo Harry.  
  
-Por que Hermione te está llamando-dijo Draco.  
  
-Cómo?.... pero no está en la Cámara!!-  
  
-No tonto, pero acabamos de descubrir que tanto Ginny como Hermione tienen el mismo poder que tenemos nosotros-  
  
-En serio? Genial!!!-  
  
-Ahora vete porque puede enojarse!-  
  
-JADE, muchas gracias por escucharme-  
  
Entonces sucedió lo inesperado Harry se acercó decididamente y le dio una abrazo a lo que JADE le respondió igual, solo que cubriéndolo con sus alas, y brilló una intensa luz. Harry salió de la Cámara más contento y lleno de vida.  
  
-JADE, qué le hiciste?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-Sólo hice que se sintiera mejor, está muy preocupado por todo esto de Voldemort, y le he quitado una que otra pena-dijo él sonriéndole a Draco- quieres que haga lo mismo contigo?  
  
-No, creo que él ha tenido muchos más problemas que yo, nos vemos-dijo Draco y salió de la Cámara.  
  
Harry por su parte se dirigió a la SC de Gryffindor para buscar a su novia, entró por el cuadro de la dama gorda y ahí la vio. Sentada junto al fuego conversando con Alyssa y con Ron, los cuales estaban abrazados. Se acercó sigilosamente al sillón donde ella estaba sentada y la abrazó por detrás.  
  
-Hola mi amor, dónde has estado?-preguntó ella.  
  
-Aclarando algunas cosas con JADE, siento haberte abandonado-dijo él-TE AMO HERM, TE AMO con todo mi corazón y mi alma.  
  
Herm se sonrojó, y Ron interrumpió.  
  
-No sean melosos!!  
  
-Ron, no seas así-dijo Alyssa-y sabes qué?  
  
-Qué peque...-contestó Ron.  
  
-Yo también TE AMO-y lo besó.  
  
-Eso te mereces por interrumpir...-dijo Herm con una sonrisa en su cara- Harry, vamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores del castillo.  
  
-Claro vamos, pero llevemos la capa-ella asintió.  
  
Salieron de la SC, cubiertos por la capa invisible de Harry, se dirigieron a la gran puerta de roble, la abrieron y salieron del castillo. Inmediatamente se fueron a las orillas del lago. Caminaron en silencio, sólo tomados de las manos, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de cada uno. Se sentaron cerca del lago, Harry rompió el silencio.  
  
-Por qué querías salir preciosa?-  
  
-Porque quería estar contigo a solas-dijo ella-quieres volver?  
  
-No, claro que no, me encanta estar contigo a solas-dijo él sonriéndole tiernamente y acercándola hacia si.  
  
-Harry, de que hablaste con JADE?-  
  
-Es sólo que tuve un sueño muy raro el día que fuimos por tía Narcissa y por Kath-  
  
-Ahora es tu tía?-dijo ella.  
  
-Es que 'señora' se escucha algo raro, total Draco y yo somos como hermanos- contestó él-Quieres que te cuente, verdad?-dijo adivinándole el pensamiento.  
  
-Se nota tanto?-dijo ella.  
  
-Sí, Jajaja, pero déjame contarte. Ese día que nos trajeron inconscientes antes de despertar en la enfermería el sueño que tuve me sacó mucho de onda, es decir, cuando ves que dos hermanos se besan....  
  
-Qué?!?!?!-interrumpió Herm.  
  
-Shh!!! Déjame que te cuente todo. Estaba yo en el castillo de Gryffindor en el Valle de Godric sentado frente al fuego cuando una chica se acerca, me abraza y volteo a ver quién era y descubro que era mi hermana, la cual de repente me besa!....  
  
-Pero....  
  
-Tranquila preciosa, el caso es que el beso que me dio era diferente a todos los que tú me has dado, ella me lo daba con cariño y hasta con algo de miedo, y se lo comenté a JADE y a Draco-dijo Harry-JADE me dijo que de lo que podía estar seguro era que lo que yo sentía por mi hermana era muy grande, pero no es lo mismo que siento por ti, y que además ella sería partícipe de la próxima batalla que tenga contra Voldemort.  
  
-Ah! Ya entiendo, gracias por la aclaración-dijo ella más tranquila-Amor, has recibido alguna otra amenaza?  
  
-Gracias a Dios no, pero sé que Voldemort está esperando el momento para atacar, y estaremos listos para cuando se le ocurra aparecerse-dijo Harry con decisión.  
  
Se fueron al castillo pues ya era tarde y querían descansar. Ginny y Draco estaban fuera de la SC de Gryffindor, los chicos se saludaron para luego despedirse y desearse buenas noches. Harry durmió tranquilo pues ya se había desahogado con JADE y con Draco, y ellos lo habían hecho sentir mejor. 


	24. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19: "Recordando viejos tiempos"  
  
Después de ese día, las clases seguían igual de bien. A Harry se le habían bajado los problemas, gracias a JADE. Como siempre se la pasaban practicando en la Cámara junto a JADE quién ya se había hecho presente ante los demás.  
  
Sirius, Bella y Remus les ayudaban en cuanto a DCAO, Pociones y Hechizos, respectivamente. Desde la conversación que habían tenido con Harry y los chicos en la enfermería, Sirius y Bella se veían de una forma diferente, algo escondían, pero qué?  
  
Una noche Harry decidió hablar con su padrino, mientras que Alyssa iría a ver a su tía Bella. Harry por su parte citó a Sirius en el cuarto de éste (N/A: Aclaración, el cuarto de Sirius).  
  
-Hola padrino!-  
  
-Que onda ahijado, cómo te va?  
  
-Pues bien, nos hemos puesto muy al corriente, hasta la profesora McGonagall cree que sería conveniente tomar algunas clases con cursos más avanzados-  
  
-En serio? Eso sería genial Harry!-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Oye Sirius, puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
-Otra? n_ñ  
  
-Si ^_^.... qué onda con mi madrina?-  
  
-Tu madrina? Que onda de qué?-preguntó Sirius algo sonrojado.  
  
-Es sólo que la otra vez que Herm les preguntó que si estaban casados pusiste una cara de muerte igual que ella-  
  
-No, es que.... nah!-chasqueó la lengua-A ti no te puedo engañar Harry-dijo Sirius dándose por vencido ante la mirada inquisidora de Harry-Bella y yo.....  
  
-Están casados?!?! n_n  
  
-No...._-  
  
-Se aman con locura ^_^ -  
  
-Pueeees..... no...  
  
-Entonces??? O_o-  
  
-Es una larga historia, tienes tiempo?  
  
-Tooodo el que necesites ^u^ -  
  
-Bueno, cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts Bella y yo nos la pasábamos peleando igual que Lily y James. Arabella era la mejor amiga de James desde que eran muy pequeños y se podría decir que yo me convertí en el mejor amigo de tu madre durante nuestros 7 años en Hogwarts, pero a veces tu padre era muy pesado con Lily y yo también lo era con Bella.  
  
Cuando yo le hacía algo a Bella, James siempre la defendía, nosotros jurábamos que Arabella y James se casarían, pero esa fue una teoría hasta 5to año ya que en ese año James me dijo lo que en realidad sentía por Lily, decidí dejar a un lado mi orgullo y hacer las paces con Bella para ayudar a mi amigo. Un día, le envié una carta a Bella diciendo...  
  
*~*~* FLASH BACK *~*~*  
  
Todos estaban en el GC desayunando, cuando entraron un montón de lechuzas dejando paquetes y cartas a todos los alumnos. Una chica de cabello negro y de ojos azules recibió una muy extraña, la abrió y la leyó:  
  
Arabella:  
  
Necesitamos hablar, es importante. Nos vemos en la SC a las 12 de la medianoche. Procura que nadie te vea. Para seguridad mía no te diré quién soy, sólo te diré que soy alguien que quiere ayudar. Hasta la medianoche.  
  
-Que te llegó Bella?-preguntó Lily.  
  
-Oh, es una carta de no sé quién, dice que quiere hablar conmigo a la media noche-contestó Bella.  
  
-Y no dice quién la firma?-preguntó de nuevo Lily.  
  
-No, pero no te preocupes..... será de algún bromista-dijo Bella dirigiendo su vista en los merodeadores.  
  
Por la noche, Bella hizo lo que el "desconocido" le había pedido. A la medianoche salió a la SC procurando que nadie la viera, ni siquiera su mejor amiga. Se sentó junto al fuego, y al poco rato sintió unos pasos, supuso que eran del "desconocido". Volteó y al ver de quién se trataba casi daba un grito.  
  
-Tú!!! Sabía que debía ser una broma!! Me voy!-dijo ella.  
  
Sirius la tomó del brazo delicadamente y le dijo:  
  
-Bella, la carta era verdad no es ninguna broma, necesito hablar contigo-  
  
-Bueno -_-, qué es lo que quieres?-  
  
-Primero que nada quiero que hacer las paces contigo-  
  
-Y eso?, el famoso Sirius Black de Los Merodeadores está pidiéndome que haga las paces, necesito una cámara, necesito una cámara!!-dijo ella burlándose del chico del cabello negro.  
  
-Bella que chistosa _, si quiero hacer las paces contigo es porque estoy haciéndole un favor a tu mejor amigo-contestó Sirius.  
  
-A James? Y qué te ha pedido?-preguntó ella.  
  
-Antes que nada, vamos a hacer las paces?-  
  
-_.... está bien, ahora dime qué te pidió James?-  
  
-La verdad es que no me lo pidió, pero me contó su pequeño secreto y quiero ayudarlo.....  
  
-...Y .... cuál es?-  
  
-Eres su mejor amiga deberías de saber!!-contestó él, pero ella negó-bueno el caso es que le gusta Lily.  
  
-Y se tardó 5 años para darse cuenta??-preguntó ella.  
  
-La verdad es que se dio cuenta desde el año pasado, pero no se ha atrevido a decirle nada a ella por temor al rechazo.... cualquiera estuviera así, Lily es una chica muy linda y muy inteligente.  
  
-Ah sí?!?!, pues entonces dile a Lily lo que siente James y punto!!!-dijo Bella alterada.  
  
-Tranquila Bella, sé que Lily es mi mejor amiga, pero aún así no puedo decírselo nomás así porque sí.... necesito ayuda, además casi no nos hablamos.  
  
-Está bien te ayudaré sólo porque sé que a Lily también le gusta James-dijo ella.  
  
Después de ese día a Sirius y a Bella se les veía más juntos, lo cual se les hacía extraño a sus amigos. Lo que Bella no sabía era que Sirius se estaba enamorando de ella y viceversa.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Al finalizar 5to curso, cuando por fin habían logrado unir a James y a Lily. Sirius le dijo a Bella lo que sentía, y ella le correspondía. Pasaron dos años más y cuando salieron del último curso de Hogwarts, algunos tenían planes de ser Aurores, otros querían trabajar, y otros cuantos querían casarse. Entre ellos estaban James y Lily, y Sirius, pero....  
  
-Amor, quiero pedirte una cosa-  
  
-Dime Sirius-dijo Bella viéndolo tiernamente  
  
-Arabella, te casarías conmigo?  
  
-Sirius.... tenemos sólo 17 años-Bella dudaba-Y tenemos tantas cosas por hacer, dame tiempo Sirius por favor-  
  
*~*~* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *~*~*  
  
-Y ahí terminó todo, casi no teníamos contacto con ella, había tiempos muy difíciles. Después murieron tus padres, quería hacerme cargo tuyo e iba buscar a Arabella para que te cuidara mientras yo buscaba a Colagusano, pero Dumbledore tenía otros planes para ti, y tenía que acatarlas-  
  
-Pero.... tú... ya no buscaste a mi madrina después de que ella te pido tiempo?-  
  
-No, pensé que el pedirme tiempo era para zafarse del compromiso, pero yo tenía la culpa, en Hogwarts me caractericé de tener novia diferente cada semana, hasta que por fin senté cabeza con ella-dijo Sirius algo cabizbajo- Pero yo no lo entendía, pensé que no me amaba lo suficiente y la dejé ir. Ahora me arrepiento.  
  
-Sirius, por qué no hablas con ella?  
  
-Y qué le diría?  
  
-Sirius, todavía la amas?-Sirius movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.  
  
-No he podido olvidarla, ella era la segunda persona después de James quién mantenía mi carácter bajo control.  
  
-Y si que tienes un muy mal carácter-dijo Harry-Sirius dile que la necesitas, y que todavía la amas-luego añadió-Qué extraño se siente que yo te esté diciendo esto.... me sentí mi padre! o_O  
  
-Harry es que eres tu padre, sus cualidades, su cabello, su carácter, su sonrisa, todo está en ti muchacho!-dijo Sirius-Pero sabes qué? Ya es tarde vete a la cama.  
  
-Sirius?-habló Harry antes de salir del cuarto.  
  
-Dime....-  
  
-Se lo dirás?-  
  
-No lo sé....-respondió Sirius dudando.  
  
-Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo.....eso tenlo por seguro-  
  
-Ni se te ocurra!!-rugió Sirius.  
  
-Papá!-dijo Harry en forma de reclamo-.... ups o_O.....digo padrino. Lo siento... *m*  
  
-No, no lo sientas.... ahora que tu padre no está yo seré su sustituto.... puedes llamarme como quieras-dijo Sirius viéndolo tiernamente.  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Patty: Cuero Sirius!!  
  
Sirius: Gracias nena.... n_ñ  
  
Patty: Aquí estás! Soy tu fan #1!!! Eres muy guapo, la mueves, eres lo mejor!  
  
Sirius: Sí lo sé soy todo un galanazo.  
  
Bella: Alyssa Patricia Potter!!!! Deja de decirle que es guapo, no ves lo que sucede.  
  
Patty: Lo siento Bella, ya mejor continúo con la historia.  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
-Sirius, prométeme que hablarás con mi madrina.... quiero verte feliz.  
  
-Yo también quiero verte feliz.....está bien-dijo Sirius rindiéndose-pero no te prometo nada.  
  
-Papá... (N/A: aunque sueñe extraño) Si se diera la casualidad de que mi madrina todavía sintiera lo mismo por ti, volverías a pedirle matrimonio?  
  
-Qué es lo que sabes!! o_Ô Harry James Potter!!!-  
  
-Nada, yo solo sé que Alyssa debe estar terminando de hablar con mi madrina y me debe tener buenas noticias.... lo presiento-y salió del cuarto dejando a un Sirius muy confundido y ensimismado en sus pensamientos.  
  
~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~  
  
Espero que les guste mucho, la vdd es que me la he pasado 3 días haciendo estos tres capítulos!!! me agradaron mucho a mi porque a veces escribo como si a mi me sucediera!! me adentro mucho en los personajes y a veces me tomo muy a pecho mi personaje! 


	25. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20: "Desenterrando sentimientos olvidados"  
  
Harry se fue a su alcoba, le contó a Hermione lo que había sucedido con Sirius, al poco rato llegó Alyssa con una cara de felicidad que no podía con ella. Traía buenas noticias.  
  
-Y...??? Qué tal te fue hermanita??-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Mmmm si supieras, Harry tendremos que hacerla de cupido!-  
  
-Por qué? Ella sigue sintiendo lo mismo por él!!-dijo emocionado.  
  
-Exacto!! Me contó lo que pasó durante y al final del 5to curso, y cuando salieron como fue que ella lo rechazó-dijo ella-Tío Sirius realmente era un mujeriego.  
  
-Sí lo sé, a mi también me contó lo de su 5to año hasta finalizar el 7mo, pero mi madrina tenía razón, Sirius era un mujeriego!-dijo él riendo.  
  
Después de esa noche, Alyssa y Harry decidieron hacerla de cupido, Alyssa le mandaba notitas de amor a Sirius, y Harry le enviaba a su vez a Bella, para empezar a calentar las cosas. Después de una semana de estar así y de que ninguno de los dos dijera algo. Harry y Alyssa tomaron cartas en el asunto.  
  
-Alyssa cita a Sirius en el lago a las 8 de la noche, yo citaré a Bella en el mismo lugar-  
  
-Pero... no crees que se sacarán de onda?-  
  
-No me importa realmente, quiero que se digan lo que sienten ya!! Me estoy cansando de esto-dijo él algo desesperado-iremos tú y yo con la capa de papá, prepararemos la cena, un poco de música y listo!!  
  
-FELINE eso es entrometerse!!-dijo la voz de Draco.  
  
-Ah! Me has dado un susto de muerte, qué te pasa apareciéndote así!-dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, cerca del corazón.  
  
-Jajaja, es que venía a ayudarle a Ginny a controlar su mente, y con alguna que otra tarea de DCAO, oye ese Sirius sí que se pasa con las tareas!  
  
-Oh vamos FALCON, es sólo que desea que NESSY esté al nivel de nosotros. Ella es buena alumna y no se queja!-dijo Harry.  
  
Se terminó la discusión cuando Ginny, Herm y Ron entraron por el cuadro de la dama gorda. Harry escribió una carta para Bella y Alyssa lo hizo para Sirius. Salieron a preparar la cena, algo de música y la luz de la luna.  
  
Los hermanos Potter se quedaron fuera para que todo saliera a la perfección. A las 8 de la noche se veía una silueta, era la de Sirius. Traía una túnica azul oscuro con hilos plateados. A los pocos minutos se vio otra silueta, era la de Bella, quién vestía una túnica color turquesa y el cabello rizado recogido en media cola.  
  
-Buenas noches Bella-dijo Sirius-Te ves hermosa.  
  
-Gracias Sirius, tú no te ves mal-dijo Bella sonrojándose-Sirius, puedo hacerte dos preguntas?  
  
-Ya hiciste la primera º_~-dijo él guiñando un ojo.  
  
-No has cambiado en nada Sirius.... _ Pero a lo que iba era que si tú.... si tú...-Bella dudaba.  
  
-Si yo qué Bella?-preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Tú enviaste estas notas?-dijo ella sacando de entre su túnica un montón de notitas.  
  
-Este..... no-dijo él.  
  
-Me lo suponía, ésta no es tu letra _ -dijo Bella algo cabizbaja.  
  
-Bella, entonces tú tampoco enviaste todas éstas cierto?-dijo Sirius sacando otro montón de notitas.  
  
-Tampoco-contestó ella.  
  
Entre los arbustos Harry chocaba su mano contra su frente repitiendo:  
  
-Estúpido, estúpido..... cómo no me di cuenta de que sabrían que la letra era diferente!!!  
  
-Tranquilo hermano, a mí tampoco se me hubiera ocurrido que se fijarían en la letra!!, pero esperemos a ver que pasa-le dijo Alyssa en un susurro.  
  
Mientras tanto Sirius y Bella se habían quedado en silencio. Los dos tenían la ligera sospecha de quién o quiénes habían sido los causantes de todo esto. De repente Sirius rompió el incomodo silencio.  
  
-Sabes? Creo saber de quién es la culpa-dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa malévola.  
  
-Sí yo también....  
  
-¡¡¡HARRY JAMES y ALYSSA POTTER!!!-gritaron los dos-¡¡¡¡¡¡SALGAN DE DONDE QUIERA ESTÉN INMEDIATAMENTE!!!!!!  
  
Harry y Alyssa no sabían que hacer, Harry sólo atinó a decirle a su hermana en el oído:  
  
-Vamonos de aquí, vamonos de aquí!!-E intentaron desaparecer de ahí, pero cierta voz ya conocida por ambos se volvió a escuchar.  
  
-Harry, sé que traes la capa de tu padre puesta y quiero que me des la cara ahora mismo-  
  
-"Demonios!"-pensó Harry, y salieron de su escondite, se quitaron la capa y pusieron una sonrisa algo nerviosa-Hola Sirius ´=D.... nosotros sólo dábamos una vuelta y....  
  
-Querido, no sé cuántas veces escuché las mismas palabras de James-dijo Bella molesta-me decepcionas.  
  
-Lo siento.....-Harry bajó la mirada al piso-...sólo quería ayudar un poquito-Bella siempre tenía las palabras para hacerlo sentir mal.  
  
-Y tú Alyssa, no deberías hacerle caso a este loco-dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a su sobrina.  
  
-Ella.... ella no tuvo la culpa, yo fui el de la idea....-dijo Harry algo triste.  
  
-Por qué lo hicieron Harry?-preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Yo sólo quiero verlos juntos de nuevo, eso es todo-dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada-Quiero una familia de nuevo-y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.  
  
-Bella fuiste muy duro con él-dijo Padfoot al ver el estado de su ahijado.  
  
-Cállate Sirius, sabes bien que estuvo mal lo que hicieron-dijo ella-Ahora váyanse a dormir-  
  
Los chicos se fueron al castillo, Harry iba todavía algo triste y Alyssa que ni se dijera, de vez en cuando soltaba algún sollozo. Habían hecho mal, pero eso no era para que Bella y Sirius los regañaran. Ellos se sentían mal, pero no había otra cosa que hacer.  
  
Alyssa se fue a su SC, mientras que su hermano iba a conversar con JADE.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fuera del castillo *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Creo que no debiste ser tan dura con él-  
  
-Cuándo vas a entender que a veces yo también puedo bromear Jajaja-dijo ella riendo.  
  
-Entonces sólo estabas bromeando con él-  
  
-Claro Sirius, no crees que tanto tiempo junto a ti se me debió pegar algo?-  
  
-En eso tienes razón, pero no deberíamos de desperdiciar la cena que nos prepararon los chicos, se sentirían heridos-dijo él apuntando hacia la manta con la cena, que había aparecido ante sus ojos.  
  
-Por eso dije que no habías cambiado en nada-  
  
Cenaron lo que los chicos les habían preparado, estuvieron conversando cerca del lago sobre lo que habían hecho durante los últimos años, y recordaron viejos tiempos en Hogwarts. Todo estaba bien hasta que llegaron al final del séptimo curso, cuando Bella lo rechazó.  
  
-Fui un estúpido durante mis años en Hogwarts, pero más estúpido fue dejarte ir...-dijo Sirius volteando a ver a los ojos a Bella, la cual estaba evitando esa mirada.  
  
-No, no lo eras..... eras bromista, eso es todo-dijo ella-Y la estúpida fui yo por rechazarte...  
  
-No estás hablando en serio verdad?  
  
-No había estado hablando más en serio Sirius, sé que te pedí tiempo para pensar las cosas, y tú tuviste razón en molestarte y perder todo contacto conmigo.... no sabes todo lo que lloré cuando llegue a mi casa porque sabía que te había perdido-  
  
-Bella....-ella volteó a verle sus profundos ojos azules-....sé que han pasado más de 15 años, pero no he podido olvidarte....-Sirius esperaba una respuesta, la cual no obtuvo-Yo solamente quería que lo supieras porque se lo prometí a Harry.  
  
Sentados bajo la luz de la luna, dos personas se veían fijamente. Una de ellas de cabello largo negro azabache, de ojos azules muy profundos; mientras que la chica era de cabello rizado también de color negro con ojos de color azul claro.  
  
No pronunciaban palabra, pero no lo necesitaban porque sus solas miradas lo decían todo. Ella estaba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir y tenía una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, en cuanto a él, tenía su mirada posada en esos dulces ojos azules y en esos labios que hacía años no probaba.  
  
Poco a poco se fueron acercando sus cuerpos y luego sus rostros. Sentían la respiración uno del otro, cada vez más cerca, más cerca de volver a tocar esos labios que durante tres años había tenido para él y le fueron arrebatados, esos labios que lo llenaban de una felicidad inmensa, esos labios que ahora estaban tan cerca de los suyos.  
  
-Si... Sirius, yo....-dijo ella antes de cerrar sus ojos y sentir que sus labios se unían a los de él.  
  
Esa sensación se paz, de felicidad, y de amor volvía a recorrer sus cuerpos, ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Él la abrazó por la cintura, y ella por el cuello. Al principio el beso era tranquilo, amable, con sentimiento, pero poco a poco se convirtió en un beso apasionado, desesperado como si tuvieran miedo de que terminara. Después volvió a calmarse, otra vez era apacible.  
  
Separaron sus rostros, viéndose fijamente uno al otro todavía sin poder pronunciar palabra, pero aún ahora después de besarse no les hacía falta hablar, porque ellos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Se amaban. Se amaban desde que se conocieron en el colegio, desde que se habían empezado a pelear, desde que habían hecho las paces para ayudar a sus amigos; se amaban desde aquel final de cursos en que se habían dicho lo que sentían.  
  
-Sirius...yo... te sigo amando como la primera vez-dijo Bella quién por fin había hablado, por fin había dicho esas palabras que siempre había querido decir.  
  
-Bella yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré-  
  
Y así sentados bajo la luz de la luna estas dos personas de nuevo se volvían una sola.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* En la Cámara de los Herederos *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry había llegado a su recámara en la CH (N/A: CH = Cámara de los Herederos). Estaba cabizbajo y callado, JADE irrumpió su soledad apareciéndose de repente.  
  
-PRONGS, qué te sucede?-  
  
-Creo que la regué traté de unir a mis padrinos, pero se molestaron conmigo. Bella me dijo que estaba decepcionada de mí-  
  
-Jajaja, parece que no conoces bien a tu madrina PRONGS, ella no está molesta sólo bromeaba-  
  
-Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Mira afuera y dime qué es lo que ves?  
  
Harry asomó la cabeza por la única ventana que había en CH, y se asombró al ver la escena. Ahí abajo estaban Sirius y Bella abrazados, se veían tan bien juntos. Después de un momento de observar que ya regresaban al castillo. Harry dijo:  
  
-Qué bien!! Entonces lo logré!!-  
  
-Lo lograste? o lo lograron ellos dos?-  
  
-Lo logramos, porque si no hubiera sido por Alyssa y por mí, esos dos nunca hubieran aceptado que aún se amaban-dijo él sonriente.  
  
-En eso tienes razón Jajaja-dijo JADE-pero ahora ya vete a dormir mañana tienes mucho que hacer, siento que la oscuridad se está acercando, y deben estar preparados-  
  
Harry salió de la CH y se dirigió a la SC de Gryffindor, en el camino encontró a Sirius y a Bella, los cuales le llamaron.  
  
-Harry ven aquí!!-  
  
-Otra vez!?!?!-dijo él volteando los ojos-Ahora que hice.... los dejé solos no?  
  
-Jajajajajajaja-rieron Sirius y Bella.  
  
-Qué? De qué se ríen?-preguntó Harry  
  
-Querido, deberías saber que a veces yo también puedo bromear-dijo Bella.  
  
-_ Que chistosa, en serio?-dijo Harry con sarcasmo.  
  
-Jajaja si hubieras visto tu cara-dijo Sirius revolcándose de la risa-Y eso de que te pusiste triste.  
  
-Oye, mi tristeza no era mentira Sirius, realmente quería verlos juntos...- la cara de Harry se ensombreció-Quería tener de nuevo una familia, la cual me arrebataron.  
  
Los dos adultos se quedaron petrificados, ellos creían que la lágrima que soltó y la tristeza con la que habló cuando estaban fuera del castillo había sido mentira, y ahora que lo veían así se sentían mal.  
  
-Lo siento Harry fui algo dura contigo, no sabía que te doliera tanto la pérdida de tus padres, aún-  
  
-No te preocupes, después de volver a ver a mi padre me di cuenta que cuento con la mejor y más grande familia jamás existida-  
  
-A qué te refieres ahijado?-preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Me refiero a que no estoy solo, y como tú le dijiste a Alyssa nunca lo he estado. Siempre habrá personas que se preocupen por mí, está Dumbledore, la Sra. y el Sr. Weasley-dijo él sonriendo-También están mis amigos Ron, Draco, Ginny, mi chica Herm y mi hermana-  
  
-Y... quién más?-dijo Sirius esperando que los mencionaran a ellos.  
  
-Hay alguien más???? Déjame pensar.....Mmmm.....-Harry ya se había dado cuenta y se estaba divirtiendo con la situación-No se crean, también están ustedes dos y Remus, los mejores amigos de mis padres..... es más de lo que puedo pedir.  
  
Bella se acercó al chico del cabello negro y lo abrazó. Sirius sólo veía la escena esperando su turno para abrazar a su ahijado.  
  
-Tienes razón Harry, siempre estaremos ahí para preocuparnos por ti y por los tuyos-le dijo su madrina.  
  
-Gracias Bella-dijo Harry cuando se separó de ella.  
  
-No muchacho gracias a ti-dijo Sirius.  
  
-A mí? Yo qué hice?-dijo viéndolos, mientras ellos se sonreían-No me digan que ya.... resolvieron sus problemas?  
  
-Se podría decir que sí, ya sabes un poco de palabras aquí y por allá, y las cosas se resuelven-contestó Bella.  
  
-Qué bien! Me agrada verlos felices y juntos, pero bueno me voy a dormir porque estoy cansado-dijo Harry-hasta mañana Sirius, que descanses Bella-´  
  
-Hasta mañana chico, tú también descansa-contestó Sirius.  
  
Harry se dirigió, por fin, a su SC. Entró, y se fue directamente a su cuarto donde Ron, Dean, Neville y Seamus ya dormían. Se puso su pijama, y se acostó para soñar con esa familia que siempre estaría ahí con él y para él. Él era feliz sabiendo quién era, y sabía que sus padres estaban orgullosos de saber en quién se había convertido, en un chico de 15 años con la responsabilidad de uno de 21, y con una madurez bastante alta para él.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Déjenme reviews, y alguna que otra idea, porue el coco se me empieza a secar, ya saben de repe las cosas se me van de la cabeza, y más cuando tengo muchas cosas que hacer.... espero hacer el cap 21 pronto..  
  
Besitos Patty Potter de Black 


	26. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21: "Aparece el protector de Slytherin"  
  
A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue contarle a sus amigos sobre lo que había pasado con Sirius y Bella, los cuales estaban muy emocionados y felices de que por fin hayan aceptado que aún se querían después de tanto tiempo.  
  
Las cosas iban de maravilla, cada quién estaba con su pareja y todo Hogwarts decía que eran las tres parejas más sólidas del colegio. Es decir tres de los herederos y sus protectores, era realmente genial. Los chicos no podían pedir mayor felicidad que estar junto a sus chicas.  
  
Una noche se sentaron en la CH a conversar un rato, de pronto Alyssa preguntó algo que a nadie le había pasado por la cabeza.  
  
-Oigan y quién será el protector de Slytherin, porque también debe tener uno no creen?-  
  
-Sí tienes razón, pero la verdad es que no sé, nadie nos ha querido hacer nada, y con eso de que nuestro querido Voldie no nos ha vuelto a amenazar ya hasta me preocupa-dijo Harry.  
  
En ese momento Sirius, Bella y Remus entraron a la CH, y se sentaron a platicar con los chicos.  
  
-De qué hablaban chicos?-preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Pues estábamos pensando en quién podría ser el protector de Slytherin, debe tenerlo cierto?-dijo Harry.  
  
-Sí, lo tiene..... pero tampoco lo sabemos-contestó Remus algo nervioso.  
  
-Y ustedes a qué venían Sirius?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-Bueno pues le hemos pedido permiso a Albus para llevarlos a Hogsmeade a pasear, y nos dijo que sí, ya que han estado muy atareados con la escuela y quiere que se despejen-contestó Bella.  
  
-En serio?!?!-preguntaron todos con los ojos como platos.  
  
-Claro, vamos?-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Nos vemos en la entrada del castillo en 10 minutos-contestó Harry.  
  
Y todos salieron de ahí, Draco se fue a las mazmorras de Slytherin a buscar su capa y algo de dinero. Los demás Gryffindors también fueron a su SC para sacar sus capas y algo de dinero. A los 10 minutos se reunieron todos en la entrada del castillo.  
  
-Oye Sirius, y por qué sólo nosotros?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Porque ustedes se han esforzado mucho con la escuela, siendo herederos, haciendo tareas, entre otras cosas....-  
  
-...siéntanse afortunados-dijo Remus-vamonos!  
  
Todos subieron al carruaje para dirigirse a Hogsmeade, cuando llegaron fueron a Zonko, a Honeydukes, compraron un montón de golosinas, y cosas para hacer las bromas, definitivamente juntarse con Sirius les afectaba el cerebro, ahora querían hacer bromas como los Merodeadores, y eso llenó de orgullo a Sirius y a Remus, aunque este último no quisiera aceptarlo.  
  
Después se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas a tomar algo de cerveza de mantequilla, y a conversar un rato, hasta que su tranquilidad fue irrumpida por muchos gritos. Salieron a ver que pasaba y vieron a un montón de mortífagos causando estragos en Hogsmeade, matando a cuanto se le pusiera encima.  
  
Harry y Draco salieron corriendo a ayudar a la gente, detrás de ellos salieron los demás. Todos estaban asustados. Empezaron a lanzar hechizos para confundir a los mortífagos mientras que ellos ayudaban a las personas. De repente Harry escuchó una voz estridente, y áspera que gritaba:  
  
-¡Crucio!-  
  
Harry pensó que le daría de lleno, pero una sombra se interpuso entre el hechizo y él. La persona gritó cuando el hechizo le dio.  
  
-AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!-gritó la voz.  
  
No pudo vislumbrar quién era, estaba sacando del campo de batalla a dos niños. Cuando regresó vio de quién se trataba, era Draco.  
  
-FALCON! Qué hiciste?-  
  
-Cómo....que qué hice..... soy tu protector, debo.... protegerte (N/A: válgame la redundancia)-  
  
-Eres un estúpido, cuántas veces me han tocado cruciatus y no me importa....-contestó Harry molesto-Remus! Ven por Draco...  
  
-Nooo..... tengo que luchar contigo... déjame-  
  
Cuando se iba acercar Remus, Harry negó con la cabeza y el aludido entendió que ya no fuera por Draco. El rubio Slytherin se levantó con ayuda de Harry, por otro lado Ron y Ginny tenían problemas, y Hermione y Bella también los tenían.  
  
Harry se iba acercar a ayudarlos, pero volvió a escuchar la voz áspera y estridente.  
  
-Vaya, vaya....nuestro queridísimo Harry Potter está ayudando a toda esta estúpida gente. No pensé que fueras tan tonto, como para ser amable y generoso jajaja-  
  
-Escucha Voldemort, me tienes harto de que siempre te aparezcas para insultarme... has tenido muchas oportunidades para matarme y aun no lo haces, qué es lo que te detiene imbécil?-Harry estaba muy molesto, se escuchaba en su voz y en sus ojos se reflejaba la llama del odio y la furia.  
  
-Tengo otro planes Potter, vengo a proponerte algo...-dijo Voldemort-Vengo a proponerte que te unas a mí, qué te parece....tú y yo juntos controlando todo el mundo mágico y también el mundo muggle.... qué dices?  
  
-En realidad quieres que me una a ti?-dijo Harry con ira-Qué es lo que te hace pensar que aceptaré TOM RYDDLE!!  
  
-NO, no utilices el nombre de mi estúpido padre muggle-dijo Voldie-Una vez alguien muy cercano a ti se unió a mí.... pero después volvió al bando bueno, por eso sufrió las consecuencias.. jajaja-  
  
-No te escucharé Voldemort, no escucharé ninguna palabra de lo que digas... nada de lo que dices es cierto-gritó Harry.  
  
-No me crees? Por qué no le preguntas al asqueroso de Sirius Black y al odioso Remus Lupin-contestó Voldie-Tu madre estuvo conmigo mucho tiempo éramos dos herederos contra dos, pero se enamoró de ese estúpido de Potter, el heredero de Gryffindor, y por eso la asesiné jajaja....  
  
-Cállate!!! Me tienes harto de tus amenazas y tus estupideces!!!  
  
De repente sintió varias manos que se posaban en sus hombros y brazos.  
  
-Tranquilo FELINE, aquí estamos.... lucharemos juntos-dijo Ron.  
  
-Ya hemos terminado con los mortífagos FELINE, y sigues tú Voldemort!-gritó Ginny.  
  
-Vaya, vaya los Weasley, una sangre-sucia, y un traidor, qué piensan hacerme ustedes seis juntos, además quién eres tú niña!?  
  
-No la reconoces Voldemort!?!-preguntó Remus-Ella es Alyssa Potter, hermana de Harry y otra de tus perdiciones....  
  
-Prepárate!-gritó Harry-FALCORE, FAWKES vengan aquí!  
  
-ICEY, te necesito-dijo Draco.  
  
-SHINE, pronto!!-continuó Ginny.  
  
-LIGHTY!-gritó Ron.  
  
-ASH!-llamó Bella.  
  
-MISSY!!-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-YUÉ, es nuestro turno!-terminó Herm.  
  
Uno a uno aparecieron lo fénix, se posaron en los hombros de sus respectivos dueños, y entonaron una dulce canción. Voldemort se empezó a retorcer del dolor, se tapaba los oídos y decía cosas inaudibles. Antes de que pudiera desaparecerse alguien apareció frente a él, y lo cubrió una especie de capa protectora, entonces lo entendieron...esa persona era el protector de Slytherin, pero quién era?  
  
-Gracias querida, me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías-  
  
-Te dije que no funcionaría Voldemort, te lo dije mil veces.... me cansé de decírtelo!-dijo la persona que estaba frente a ellos.  
  
Era la voz de una chica, que al escucharla Sirius, Remus y Bella se quedaron de piedra. Esa voz era muy conocida para ellos, la habían escuchado por 7 años seguidos, y era inconfundible. Harry y Draco se dieron cuenta de la reacción de los adultos e iban a articular palabras, pero Remus se les adelantó.  
  
-Vamonos de aquí Sirius, no quiero estar aquí!-  
  
-Pero Remus, de qué estás hablando?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-De nada Harry, es sólo que no quiero estar aquí, con.....con ella-dijo señalando a la chica que estaba frente a Voldemort.  
  
-La conoces?  
  
-Creíamos conocerla-contestó Bella con la voz enfurecida.  
  
Después de unos segundo de silencio, Voldemort pidió la retirada de todos, quería volver a rehacer su plan, ya que como había dicho su protectora no había funcionado. Antes de irse dijo:  
  
-Nos volveremos a ver Potter, tú y todos tus amiguitos volverán a verme-Y con un simple ¡plop! desapareció.  
  
Todos estaban consternados, tanto por la aparición de Voldemort como por lo que había dicho Bella. La gente les dio las gracias a los chicos, inmediatamente se dirigieron a Hogwarts para contárselo a Dumbledore y para atender a los que estaban heridos.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, pusieron a Draco, a Bella y a Ron en las camas para que Madame Pomfrey los revisara. Sirius, Remus y Alyssa se quedarían ahí por si ocurría algo.  
  
-Y ese milagro que no es usted Sr. Potter quién está lastimado?-  
  
-Hoy fue mi día de suerte, tengo un gran protector, cuídelos a ellos Sra. Pomfrey debo ir con el director-  
  
Y salió de le enfermería, junto a Ginny y Hermione. Cuando iban llegando a la gárgola que daba al despacho de Albus Dumbledore, éste iba saliendo.  
  
-Chicos! Cómo les fue en Hogsmeade!?-  
  
-Mal.... demasiado mal diría yo-contestó Harry-Debemos hablar con usted profesor, hubo un ataque mortífago en Hogsmeade.  
  
-Qué? Quiénes resultaron heridos!-dijo Albus.  
  
-Nuestros protectores-contestó Ginny-Están en la enfermería.  
  
-Bien chicos, entren al despacho-  
  
Dumbledore y los tres herederos entraron al despacho, se sentaron frente a frente en una salita de estar. Harry comenzó a relatar lo sucedido, Ginny continuó para que Hermione terminara con el relato.  
  
-Veo que el protector de Slytherin ha aparecido, tienen alguna idea de quién es?-  
  
-No profesor, pero sé quién podrá saberlo-contestó Hermione. 


	27. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22: "La pelea con Remus, entre otros"  
  
Los chicos salieron del despacho, para dirigirse a la enfermería, de seguro Remus y Sirius estarían ahí. Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar por la salud de sus protectores.  
  
-Cómo está mi madrina Poppy?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Está bien Harry, ya sabes nada de lo que no pueda recuperarse-  
  
-Y Draco?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Sí, y Ron.... se pondrán bien cierto?-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Claro señoritas, los Sres. Weasley y Malfoy son demasiado fuertes como para caer en un simple "cruciatus" sólo necesitan reposo-terminó Madame Pomfrey.  
  
-Poppy, has visto a mi hermana?-  
  
-Dijo que iría a su SC para descansar, que luego los veía-  
  
-Gracias Poppy-  
  
Ginny miró sorprendida a todos lados antes de exclamar.  
  
-Harry? Dónde están Sirius y Remus-preguntó extrañada.  
  
-Maldito Sirius.... huyeron!-dijo Hermione enojada.  
  
-Tranquila amor, los buscaré-dijo Harry cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Pero eso nos llevará horas!-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Sí...y ....-tartamudeó Hermione.  
  
-Si dejaran de hacer tanto ruido podría rastrearlos más rápido-dijo Harry con los ojos aún cerrados.  
  
-Rastre......  
  
-Shh!!!-  
  
Después de un rato de estar con los ojos cerrados, los abrió para decir algo, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.  
  
-Y bien? Dónde están?-  
  
-A eso iba.....-dijo irónicamente y luego él sonrió-se dirigen hacia la Casa de los Gritos, vamos!  
  
Salieron de la enfermería y luego del castillo, mientras el sol estaba ocultándose en el camino hacia el Sauce, Hermione y Ginny iban preguntando sobre eso del "rastreo".  
  
-Oye amor, y cómo es que los puedes "rastrear"?-  
  
-Eso lo descubrimos hace poco Draco y yo, si nos concentramos sentimos la presencia de las personas, es cómo el aura o el espíritu-  
  
-Y podemos hacerlo nosotros?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-La verdad no lo sé, son herederas, pero no tengo la menor idea.  
  
Cuando estuvieron frente al Sauce Boxeador, Harry tomó su forma animaga del león alado, apretó el nudo del sauce y las ramas dejaron de moverse. Ginny y Hermione entraron por el pasadizo seguidas de Harry quién todavía conservaba su forma animaga, estando dentro retomó su forma humana.  
  
Llegaron hasta el centro de la Casa de los Gritos, Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos, y luego dijo.  
  
-Vengan, por aquí!-  
  
Las llevó hacia una puerta que daba a uno de los cuartos, antes de entrar escucharon cierta conversación que les sería de mucha ayuda.  
  
-Demonios Sirius, por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora!!-decía Remus.  
  
-No lo sé Moony, Bella y yo estábamos igual que tú hace rato que la vimos a lado de ese maldito asesino-decía Sirius enojado.  
  
-Es que quién hubiera pensado que la 3er chica del grupo de los Merodeadores se convertiría en la protectora de Slytherin-se escuchó un golpe seco, el cual supusieron que Remus había provocado dándole un golpe a una mesa que estaba cerca de ellos.  
  
En ese momento a los chicos les pareció prudente interrumpir, entrando por la puerta con Harry el frente. Sirius y Remus se les quedaron viendo como si acabaran de ver a un muerto. Sirius pudo articular palabra.  
  
-Ho....hola chicos! Qué haciendo por aquí n_n'. Bella se ha despertado? O tal vez quieren que los invitemos a cenar...  
  
-Sirius _ no empieces con tarugadas-dijo Harry tratando de reprimir una carcajada.  
  
-Tarugadas?!?!... Ahora soy tarugo!!-Sirius parecía molesto-mira jovencito el hecho de que seas hijo de mi mejor amigo, y que éste me insultara cuando estábamos en Hogwarts no te da derecho a insultarme tal cómo lo hacía él...- Harry seguía reprimiendo la risa que le provocaba Sirius-Soy tu padrino y....  
  
-....y me vas a decir quién es el protector de Slytherin!-terminó Harry.  
  
-Sí.... digo no.... Eso te lo resolverá tu tío Moony!-dijo Sirius poniendo frente a él al pobre de Remus.  
  
-Moony? Soy todo oídos.... en realidad somos todo oídos!-dijo Harry.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio que fue roto por la negativa de Remus.  
  
-No Harry, no voy a contarte nada-dijo el licántropo-No te voy a decir nada porque no sé quién es ella!  
  
-No Remus, sí lo sabes.... quién es ella??-Harry alzó la voz y se acercó hacia Remus. A pesar de que Harry sólo tenía 15 años, tenía un cuerpo bastante imponente por el Quidditch, lo que hizo que Remus retrocediera un poco.  
  
-Oye! Tranquilo Harry....-dijo Ginny poniéndose frente a él, y luego volteó a ver a Remus-Profesor..  
  
-Recuerda que ya no soy tu profesor, llámame Remus-interrumpió Moony.  
  
-Está bien Remus... por qué no quieres contarnos? Tan malo es?-  
  
-Si no les quiero contar es porque desde hace mucho tiempo he querido olvidar todo esto... si quieren saber quién es, pregúntale a tu madrina Harry-contestó Moony-Ahora si me disculpan tengo que retirarme....  
  
Dicho esto salió de la Casa de los Gritos, quedándose solo Sirius, Ginny, Herm y Harry. Éste último estaba algo apenado por lo que había sucedido, jamás en su vida había alzado la voz y menos con alguien a quien consideraba un padre y un amigo. Se sintió mal, iba salir a buscarlo, pero...  
  
-Espera Harry-Sirius lo había tomado del brazo-No vayas a buscarlo, será mejor que lo dejes solo-  
  
-Pero...  
  
-No Harry, Sirius tiene razón...-era Hermione esta vez quién hablaba- ...déjalo que piense unos días, después hablarás con él.  
  
-Está bien... vamos al castillo, tengo que hacer unos deberes que me dejó McGonagall, nos acompañas Sirius?  
  
-Sí...vamos-  
  
Salieron de la Casa de los Gritos, Harry iba cabizbajo y muy metido en sus pensamientos. Fueron a su SC a buscar a Alyssa, para saber cómo estaba. La encontraron sentada frente al fuego leyendo algo de Herbología.  
  
-Hola hermano, cómo están chicos?-  
  
-Bien, gracias a Dios-contestó Harry secamente-Saben qué? Estoy cansado me voy a dormir-Y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.  
  
Alyssa estaba extrañada por el comportamiento de Harry, sólo Hermione y Ginny sabían bien sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo. Harry entró a su alcoba, se puso la pijama y se recostó pensando en lo que le había dicho a Remus, sin darse cuenta comenzó a hablar con su padre, aunque él no estuviera ahí.  
  
-Papá, no sé qué hacer! Fui un idiota al hablarle así a Remus, pero no me gusta que me escondan las cosas!!-cerró los ojos y al instante cayó en un profundo sueño.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~  
  
Estaba en un cuarto y al salir de allí se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casa dónde había vivido tan solo un año de vida, era la casa en el Valle de Godric. Instintivamente bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a lo que parecía la sala, y ahí los encontró. Su padre estaba leyendo "El Profeta" y su madre estaba leyendo un libro de transformaciones.  
  
Se sentía extraño viéndolos, quería hablarles, pero si no lo escuchaban? Si no sabían quién era él? Decidió arriesgarse y habló:  
  
-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?-Al instante los dos voltearon a verlo. A Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
  
-Harry, has crecido tanto mi niño!  
  
-Pueden verme?-preguntó tímidamente.  
  
-Claro hijo, es la única forma en que podemos comunicarnos contigo-dijo James-recuerda que te dije que siempre estaríamos contigo y con tu hermana.  
  
-Pero por qué no lo habían hecho antes?-  
  
-Porque no nos lo habían permitido hasta ahora-contestó Lily levantándose de su lugar y con las lágrimas recorriendo su cara. Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó-Tenía tantas ganas de verte amor...  
  
-No llores mamá, estoy bien! La vida ha hecho un buen trabajo conmigo, soy responsable, me va muy bien en la escuela, Sirius y Re.... Sirius está conmigo....-dijo bajando la cara.  
  
-Qué te sucede Harry?-preguntó James.  
  
-Es que tengo un pequeño problema y no sé cómo resolverlo-contestó éste-es que creo que la regué un poquito con Remus...  
  
-Qué hiciste Harry James Potter!?-dijo su madre alzando la voz.  
  
-Si me hablan con el nombre completo siento que me van a regañar-dijo Harry sentándose en uno de los sillones-y precisamente hice lo que tú acabas de hacer mamá! Alcé la voz de más...  
  
-Hacia Remus me supongo yo...-dijo James.  
  
-Sí.... es que no me agrada en lo absoluto que me escondan las cosas, viví durante 10 años en casa de los Dursley con mentiras, no es justo-dijo Harry dándose a explicar-Pero lo siento, y Sirius no me dejó irlo a buscar para decírselo.  
  
-Mira hijo lo mejor que puedes hacer es que mañana le pidas una disculpa, dile cómo te sentiste es un buen amigo, y entenderá!-dijo Lily.  
  
-Está bien mamá.... en serio que me sentí chinche después de cómo le hablé y lo peor es que sólo tengo 15 años!!! La adolescencia es tan difícil!!  
  
-Jajaja, tranquilo hijo lo superarás-dijo James.  
  
Estuvieron platicando un momento hasta que Harry escuchó una voz muy familiar para él. Era Hermione quién le llamaba.  
  
-"Harry.... Harry?! Amor, despierta por favor!"-  
  
-Creo que te están llamando Harry-dijo Lily-es tu novia cierto?  
  
-Sí...-dijo él sonriendo.  
  
-Más vale que te vayas sino pensará que estás muerto-dijo James en forma de burla-Lily, deja que se vaya...  
  
-Está bien, está bien.... ya voy, ya voy. Hasta un nuevo encuentro hijo, dile a tu novia que te cuide-  
  
-Claro mamá! Nos vemos!-  
  
Sus padres empezaron a verse borrosos, y luego desaparecieron en un remolino de colores.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~ 


	28. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23: "Una disculpa y la historia real"  
  
Sintió una suave mano pasar por su frente, tocándolo como si fuera de cristal. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la luz que entraba por la ventana lo cegaba. Por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron y pudo verla ahí, sentada junto a él. Viéndolo.  
  
-Buenos días amor!-  
  
-Buenos.... (bostezo) días preciosa!-contestó él.  
  
-Ya había pensado llamar a Madame Pomfrey para revisarte, pensé que te habías muerto-  
  
-Jajajajajajaja-Harry se echó a reír como demente-...mi jajaja.... mi padre jajaja..... dijo lo... jajaja..... lo mismo.  
  
-Tu padre?  
  
-No me hagas caso, después te explicaré-dijo él sentándose en la cama-qué haces aquí preciosa?  
  
-Vengo a levantarte flojo, vamos a desayunar, Ginny y Ally ya están abajo-  
  
-Está bien ya voy, voy a darme una ducha-  
  
Harry se levantó y se dirigió al baño de los chicos, Hermione se quedó afuera esperándolo. Mientras se estaba bañando, no se dio cuenta de que su chica lo observaba (N/A: no sean pervertid@s, sólo quería ver cuando saliera de la regadera). Cuando salió de la regadera con una toalla en la cintura, le dio la espalda a donde estaba Hermione, entró al vestidor, se puso los bóxers (N/A: eso no lo vio Hermione) y luego se puso los pantalones. Salió del vestidor pues había olvidado la camisa del uniforme, pero no la encontró.  
  
-Buscabas esto?-preguntó Hermione con la camisa en las manos y una sonrisa pícara.  
  
Harry se veía muy bien sin camisa, sin gafas, recién salido de la regadera con el cabello escurriéndole de agua, la espalda y el torso visiblemente mojados, con sus músculos bien formados y con esa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera. (N/A: a quién le gustaría estar en los zapatos de Herm?? A mi!!!)  
  
-Qué estás haciendo aquí?-  
  
-Observándote, qué no puedo hacerlo?-dijo ella.  
  
-Esto... sí supongo que sí-  
  
-Bueno, entonces??....- dijo Hermione acercándose a su novio y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, quien se ruborizó de inmediato, para después tomarla de la cintura y darle un apasionado beso.  
  
Harry llevó a Hermione hasta la pared, pegando su cuerpo contra sí. El calor volvía a aumentar, ella paseaba sus manos por su espalda y él por su cintura. El chico del cabello negro tenía una batalla interna entre sus hormonas y su razón.  
  
-"Vamos Harry, detente! Es tu novia, tu mejor amiga, respétala wey!"-dijo mentalmente. Lo que él no sabía era que alguien más había recibido ese mensaje y le contestó.  
  
-"Harry!!! Deja en paz a Hermione..... te quiero a más de un metro de ella.... YA!!"-  
  
Harry se asustó de la voz, y se separó de ella, al mismo tiempo en que ella lo rechazaba igual de sorprendida y asustada que él. Luego comprendió de quién era esa voz inconfundible, Draco. Al parecer nuestro querido Harry pensó de más y Draco recibió el mensaje, el cual respondió a sus súplicas. Y al parecer Ginny también se había dado cuenta por la expresión de Hermione.  
  
-Lo... lo siento de nuevo-dijo Harry.  
  
-No te preocupes, ten la camisa te veo abajo-dijo ella y le dio un beso corto.  
  
Salió de los baños y Harry se quedó "hablando" con Draco.  
  
-"Cómo te diste cuenta?"  
  
-"Cómo que 'cómo me di cuenta'? Obviamente lo estabas pidiendo a gritos"  
  
-"Que gracioso Drakito, de veras"-dijo Harry sarcásticamente-"Ya salieron de la enfermería?"  
  
-"Sí... bueno no todos"-  
  
-"Qué quieres decir con 'no todos'?"  
  
-"Es que Bella se quedó con Sirius y Remus, pasó ayer algo que no me has dicho?"  
  
-"Sí... tengo que contarte, dónde estás?"  
  
-Justo detrás de ti!-(N/A: recuerden que Draco puede entrar y salir de la SC de Gryffindor cuando sea posible)  
  
-Ah!!-gritó Harry al ver a Draco detrás de él y llevándose una mano al pecho-Te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso Malfoy!  
  
-Silencio Potter!-respondió Draco-Mmmm ya veo porque a Herm se le alborotan las hormonas-y luego pasó su vista por el cuerpo de Harry.  
  
-Estúpido gay! -  
  
-Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando no aguantas nada FELINE! A ver cuéntame que pasó?-  
  
-Bueno pues ayer intenté que Remus me dijera quién es el guardián de Slytherin, y creo que me pasé un poquito en mi volumen de voz....  
  
-Cómo? O_o-  
  
-Sí hombre, tú sabes que me repatea que me mientan y podría decirse que le grité a Remus ^_^'  
  
-Se podría decir, o le gritaste!?  
  
-Le grite =(, anoche hablé con mis padres y me...  
  
-FELINE, tus padres están muertos O_õ  
  
-Gracias por recordármelo , que lindo-dijo Harry en forma sarcástica-el caso es que mis padres, y yo podemos vernos y hablar por sueños. Y bueno anoche me dijeron que esperara un poco y que después hablara con él-  
  
-Pues, estoy de acuerdo con ellos, deberías de escucharlos más seguido a ver si dejas de hacer tonterías, sabes?-dijo Draco-podemos ir a desayunar me muero de hambre ^u^'  
  
-No me lo dices dos veces FALCON, vamonos!-  
  
Draco y Harry bajaron al GC, ahí cada uno se fue a la mesa de su casa. Todo estaba tranquilo, Ron ya estaba fuera de la enfermería y Alyssa estaba con él muy bien. Harry volteó a la mesa de profesores esperando encontrar a Remus o a Sirius, pero no vio a ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera a Bella. Se preguntaba donde estarían, pero eso después lo resolvería.  
  
-Qué clase nos toca amor?-le preguntó a Herm.  
  
-Ya casi estamos en Abril y tú todavía no te sabes el horario? Madre mía!- exclamó Ron.  
  
-Cálmate Ron soy algo despistado y desorganizado, qué quieres que haga?-se defendió Harry-Qué clase es preciosa?  
  
-Dos horas de Pociones con Slytherin-contestó ella.  
  
-Pero no tenemos profesor, o sí?-  
  
-Siento informarte brother que si te hubieras levantado más temprano hubieras llegado al aviso que dio Dumbledore-informó Ron-Tenemos nueva profesora de Pociones  
  
-Profesora? Entonces es..  
  
-Arabella es la nueva profesora de Pociones-terminó Alyssa.  
  
-Más vale que nos vayamos porque sino, no llegamos-dijo Herm levantándose de la mesa.  
  
Cuando se dirigían a las mazmorras para su clase se toparon con Remus, quién se mostró muy indiferente con Harry y se despidió lo más pronto que pudo. Harry se sintió mal, porque sabía que era su culpa. Al entrar a la clase saludaron a Bella como acostumbraban.  
  
-Hola Bella!-dijeron dos de los herederos y dos guardianes.  
  
-Hola chicos, pasen y siéntense-Cuando hubieron entrado todos comenzó a presentarse-Bueno chicos, mi nombre es Arabella Figg, pero deberán llamarme Profesora Figg-se dirigió especialmente a Draco, Harry, Herm y Ron.  
  
El director me permitió que diera esta clase ya que su profesor de planta, el profesor Snape no está con nosotros. Espero que aprovechen al máximo esta clase y que ayuden a sus compañeros menos diestros en esta materia. Trabajarán por parejas y cada semana serán cambiados de pareja, bien chicos empecemos!  
  
Dicho esto todos tomaron sus parejas y empezaron con la clase, Bella se paseaba por entre las mesas dando instrucciones y felicitando a algunos alumnos. Al finalizar la clase Harry se quedó en el aula para preguntar por Remus.  
  
-Sr. Potter tiene algo que decirme?  
  
-Vamos madrina, estamos solos puedo llamarte Bella, cierto?-  
  
-Está bien cariño, qué necesitas?  
  
-Es que hace rato nos topamos con Remus, pero se mostró muy indiferente conmigo...  
  
-Es que le dolió mucho la forma en que lo trataste la otra vez, creo que todavía está algo molesto y triste, pero no te preocupes ya se le pasará- dijo ella-Sabes qué? Nos vemos en la entrada a la CH tenemos algo de que hablar.  
  
Harry salió cabizbajo del aula, y se encontró con sus amigos para dirigirse a su siguiente clase. Después fueron a la comida, para después terminar con su última clase, DCAO la cual se les había pasado volando. A las 6 PM Harry citó a su equipo de Quidditch a entrenar, y a las 8 PM se dirigieron por fin a la CH. Cuando llegaron ya estaban ahí Bella y Sirius, pero ningún rastro de Remus. Entraron y se acomodaron en la sala que había ahí (N/A: Tantas cosas nuevas que tiene esa Cámara de los Herederos, verdad?)  
  
-Sirius, dónde está Remus? Pensé que vendría con ustedes-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Creo que no tenía muchos ánimos de presentarse, ya sabes por lo de la otra noche-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Demonios debo ir a buscarlo!-dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento.  
  
-No Harry más al rato, tenemos algo de qué hablar-dijo Herm.  
  
-Sí es cierto, ustedes quieren saber quién es el guardián de Slytherin, verdad?-dijo Bella.  
  
-Sí quién es tía?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-Su nombre es Samantha Flathery y....-empezó Bella.  
  
-...era la 3er chica del grupo de los Merodeadores-terminó Sirius.  
  
-Fue amiga suya?-dijo Harry impaciente-Qué otra cosa tienen que esconderme!!  
  
-Tranquilízate Harry por Dios!-exclamó Hermione-Sé más paciente con lo que nos van a decir!!  
  
-Sabes que no es tan fácil cómo me lo planteas ZAF!-dijo enojado.  
  
-Sí lo sé, pero tienes que aprender a controlarte!!-dijo ella también molesta y luego añadió más tranquila-Por favor amor, sé que es difícil enterarte de muchas cosas, pero aquí estamos nosotros para apoyarte... tranquilo sí?-y lo vio con carita de perrito bueno.  
  
-Lo siento preciosa, es que no sé que me está pasando-dijo él abrazando a su novia-Bueno Sirius, por qué Remus se alteró mucho cuando la vio?  
  
-Hijo, no soy el más indicado para contarte qué fue lo que pasó con Remus y Sam, eso sólo te lo podrá resolver él-contestó Sirius-Si es que está preparado para decírtelo.  
  
Al decir esto, Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago, necesitaba hablar con Remus para disculparse y para saber más acerca de Samantha Flathery. Sin preguntar y sin escuchar a sus amigos salió de la CH. Draco se comunicó con él mentalmente.  
  
-"Qué vas a hacer FELINE?"  
  
-"Debo hablar con él, este remordimiento no me deja en paz... y no vengan a buscarme"  
  
-"No piensas escuchar la historia de Sam Flathery?"  
  
-"Escúchalo por mí después me contarán, nos vemos"-  
  
Y así Harry salió del castillo dirigiéndose a la Casa de los Gritos para buscar a Remus. Hizo lo de siempre, se transformó en el gatito alado, tocó el nudo del Sauce y entró al pasadizo, se volvió a su forma humana. Fue directamente al cuarto donde estaba Remus y tocó.  
  
-Remus? Puedo pasar?-  
  
-Claro Harry, pasa-contestó fríamente el licántropo-Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Es sólo que..... cómo decirlo.....-Harry dudaba.  
  
-Qué pasa Harry?-volvió a repetir Remus.  
  
-Está bien te lo diré....-guardó silencio y luego dijo-Perdóname por favor, no quise gritarte la otra vez, es sólo que me estoy cansando de tantas mentiras, de tantas cosas escondidas, me estoy cansando de ser el héroe, y a veces me gustaría ser un chico común y corriente.  
  
El silencio reinó en el cuarto, y luego Harry lo rompió diciendo.  
  
-Creo que abrí la boca de más, olvida lo último que dije-dijo Harry.  
  
-Me preguntaba cuando lo soltarías-dijo Remus sonriéndole.  
  
-A qué te refieres?-  
  
-Es sólo que como dije me preguntaba cuando aceptarías que estás cansado de tantas cosas que te han sucedido y no te culpo por gritarme a veces el gritar es una forma de sacar el enojo-dijo Remus ante el asombro de Harry- Creo que te debo una explicación sobre Samantha Flathery-  
  
-Si no quieres contarme no te voy a presionar Remus, me lo dirás cuando estés preparado-contestó Harry.  
  
-Ahora lo estoy, Samantha Flathery era la mejor amiga de tus padres y nuestra. La conocimos cuando recién entramos en Hogwarts y durante 7 años compartimos muchas cosas, alegrías, tristezas, bromas y castigos. Ella fue la primera en saber mi licantropía, porque era mitad hechicera y mitad bruja..  
  
-No es lo mismo ser hechicera y bruja? O_o-  
  
-No, te lo explico como una vez me contó mi profesora de DCAO Fiona Crockford...  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º FLASH BACK ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Severus Snape había utilizado un boggart para asustar a Samantha, ya que sabía que era una hechicera, y lo que más temor le daba a ella era un fetiche. (N/A: es una criatura de Santuario que está peleado con las hechiceras del clan de Zann Esu). Todos los alumnos estaban realmente alterados por la revelación de que Sam una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts fuera una hechicera, y más aún pues la gente de Santuario no es muy estimada que digamos. Los alumnos estaban en clase de DCAO, y alguien hizo el comentario del "fetiche", y la profesora quiso dar algunas explicaciones de lo que en realidad era Samantha.  
  
-Está bien, se acabaron las acromántulas. Creo que esto es más importante, sobre todo si una de las alumnas de este colegio es hechicera, porque no quiero que queden dudas sobre lo que eso significa. -la profesora tomó aire y continuó-. Bien. Las tierras de Santuario son uno de los grandes errores del mundo de la magia, y ninguno de los ministros que han ocupado el poder en los últimos siglos se preocupó por intentar arreglarlo. Por el contrario, ignoraron su existencia, eliminaron cualquier referencia a Santuario de casi todos los libros y la convirtieron en una especie de leyenda que pasaba de generación en generación en las familias de magos. Por eso, los que vienen de familia muggle no han oído hablar de ello-  
  
Hizo una pausa, como para ordenar sus ideas, y continuó.  
  
-Bueno, antes dije "error", pero esa no es la manera exacta de definirlo. Verán, hace cientos de años la comunidad mágica estaba unida, con las mismas bases y los mismos objetivos. Sin embargo, surgió un grupo de magos y brujas que propusieron retomar algunas costumbres de la magia antigua para investigar nuevas posibilidades y evolucionar a una magia más perfecta y poderosa. En mi opinión, ellos tenían razón, no podemos quedarnos estancados de por vida, porque nuestras costumbres y nuestra cultura terminarían desapareciendo. Al igual que hicieron los muggles, debíamos ir evolucionando. Pero a los dirigentes de aquella época (estúpidos conservadores sin cerebro, en mi opinión) no les hizo mucha gracia la propuesta. De hecho, como la magia antigua siempre ha sido asociada a la magia negra, creyeron que lo que pretendían era retomar la oscura magia antigua, que es mucho más poderosa y maligna de lo que podamos imaginar, y les expulsaron de la comunidad mágica, acusándoles de magos corruptos. Les exiliaron a unas islas que hay al norte de Gran Bretaña, perdidas en medio del océano, donde se unen el Mar del Norte, el Mar de Noruega y el océano Atlántico, pensando que morirían allí sin crear "disturbios".  
  
Rió tristemente, negando con la cabeza.  
  
-Fue realmente muy estúpido, los magos y brujas exiliados se asentaron allí. Decidieron que, si el mundo no quería nada con ellos, ellos tampoco querían nada con el mundo. Crearon una barrera mágica que protegía a las islas del frío del Norte, e idearon la forma de conseguir su propio clima, de modo que, en Santuario, hay una jungla tropical, un desierto, enormes cordilleras y fértiles valles templados. Mucha gente que estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas emigró allí desde todas partes del mundo, y arrastraron consigo a familias de muggles que no querían separarse de sus seres queridos. Así se creó un mundo completamente a parte del nuestro, con sus propias costumbres y cultura. Se formaron distintos clanes, cada uno especializado en un aspecto de la magia antigua.  
  
Volvió a tomar aire y continuó.  
  
-Algunos se concentraron en desarrollar su potencial mágico, como las hechiceras, los druidas o los nigromantes. Otros intentaron aplicar la magia a nuevas formas de combate o para mejorar sus aptitudes físicas, es el caso se las amazonas, los bárbaros o las asesinas. Y unos terceros decidieron mezclar ambos conceptos, el clan de los paladines. La estructura social de Santuario es muy complicada, algunos clanes provienen de otros, o son derivaciones. Hay unos muy antiguos, o que fueron creados hace pocos años. No puedo explicaros todo eso, mi conocimiento sobre ese lugar no llega a tanto, además que la gente de allí es muy reservada con su historia. Lo que sí os puedo asegurar es que todos ellos, de una forma u otra, desarrollaron una concepción de la magia que es muy superior a la nuestra en muchos aspectos. Supongo que cada una tiene sus ventajas y sus defectos, pero me gusta creer que si ambas se unieran podríamos terminar con muchos males de la actualidad.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º FIN DEL FLASH BACK ~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
-Así que ella era una hechicera.... esto es interesante-dijo Harry-Fue muy importante para ti cierto?  
  
-Sí, fue una persona muy, pero muy importante para mí, cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Se nota por la forma en que te comportaste al verla-contestó Harry-Me acompañas al castillo?  
  
-Claro y con respecto a tu disculpa... estás perdonado-dijo Remus y le dio un abrazo.  
  
-Gracias tío Moony Loony!-  
  
-Te pediría de favor que no le hagas mucho caso a Sirius es mala influencia-  
  
-Por eso te necesito cerca para que lo controlemos!-dijo el chico de cabello negro sonriéndole de forma maligna.  
  
Y así licántropo y felino se dirigieron al castillo para descansar. Harry estaba contento porque Remus lo había perdonado y las cosas volvían a la normalidad entre ellos, además ya sabía quién era el guardián de Slytherin, Samantha Flathery.  
  
Para más información sobre Samantha Flathery, los Merodeadores, Belle y Lily por favor busquen el fanfict llamado "respuestas" en  
  
ageid=2&len=0&characterid=0&subcharacterid=0&categoryid=224&pagetwo=  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, ya estoy en la recta final de este curso.... falta poco.... besitos a todos, pórtense bien y cuídense mucho....  
  
ATTE  
  
Alyssa Black/ Patty Potter de Black  
  
(en fanfiction.net)/ (en FdHP) 


	29. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24: "Los Merodeadores de vuelta?"  
  
Después de que Harry y Remus hicieran las paces , Harry les contó a sus amigos lo que sabía de Santuario y Samantha, que era lo mismo que a ellos les habían contado la noche anterior, pero optó por guardarse lo que significaba Sam para Remus.  
  
Los chicos volvieron a sus clases, a sus entrenamientos de Quidditch y de poderes, al cuidado de sus fénix, a los deberes de la escuela, a los juegos infantiles, entre otras muchas cosas.  
  
El trío Gryffindor ahora se había convertido en el Sexteto de Hogwarts, los chicos eran muy populares tanto por ser los más guapos del colegio como por ser los más inteligentes, y bueno que decir de las chicas quienes también levantaban suspiros por donde pasaban.  
  
Al Sexteto le causaba mucha risa lo que se decía de ellos y les tenía sin mucha importancia, pero además de ser los más guapos como antes lo mencioné, también eran caracterizados por las constantes bromas que empezaron a llevar a cabo. Ah! (N/A: suspiro de la autora) esas benditas bromas que hicieron caer hasta los más alborotadores de Hogwarts, Fred y George Weasley.  
  
Dos día antes de que empezaran vacaciones de Semana Santa, por la mañana cuando todos estaban en el GC entraron todas las lechuzas entregando paquetes a diestra y siniestra. El sexteto quienes estaban en una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor (N/A: Draco incluido) también tenían esos paquetes, pero parecían esperar algo. Algunos de los profesores también tenían esos raros paquetes. Fred quién estaba más próximo al sexteto dijo.  
  
-Qué extraño, todos parecen haber recibido en mismo paquete qué será?-  
  
Fred fue quién inició el bombardeo de paquetes, ya que al abrirlo explotó y lo llenó de una sustancia viscosa de color verde y también plumas. Uno a uno los alumnos fueron abriendo los paquetes y recibiendo la misma sorpresa, hasta los más estúpidos de Slytherin lo habían hecho entre ellos figuraba Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle. Los gemelos Weasley fueron los primeros en botarse de la risa, y así todo el comedor estaba atacado de la risa y llenos de 'moco' y plumas.  
  
A los profesores también les había tocado baño, lo que no sabían era que después de que quitaran la sustancia viscosa, la piel y el cabello cambiarían de color. Los únicos que no habían abierto los paquetes eran el sexteto más conocido y reconocido, quienes se dirigían a la puerta botados de la risa, pero antes de que pudieran salir una voz demasiado conocida para ellos les llamó en un grito.  
  
-POTTER, MALFOY, WEASLEY, GRANGER-Era la voz de la "jefa" que también le había tocado el pequeño regalito-SE VAN DIRECTO AL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR!!  
  
Los chicos se quedaron de piedra, ahora sí que tendrían problemas, salieron del GC y se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore, mientras que las chicas reclamaban en el camino.  
  
-En lo que me metiste hermano!-decía Alyssa.  
  
-Y tú Ron, no te quedas muy atrás que digamos!-le reclamó Ginny a Ron.  
  
-Demonios chicos, no sé por qué les hago caso!-dijo Herm.  
  
-Porque me amas y fue divertido-dijo Harry besando a su novia.  
  
-No seas payaso-contestó ella-Ya llegamos "ave fénix" (N/A: es la contraseña)  
  
Entraron al despacho de Dumbledore donde no había nadie, pero a los 5 minutos se presentó el director, seguido de Sirius, Bella y Remus con las caras y el cabello de diferentes combinaciones por la 'bromita'. Dumbledore tenía el pelo verde y la cara rosa, Sirius rosa y naranja, Remus amarillo y verde, y Bella llevaba naranja y amarillo.  
  
El sexteto estuvo a punto de reírse, pero si lo hacían el castigo sería peor, así que se reprimieron. Albus se sentó detrás de su escritorio, y les pidió que tomaran asiento, los chicos aceptaron nerviosos y seguían tratando de ocultar la risa sin mucho éxito.  
  
-Debo comunicarles algo muy serio jóvenes-empezó Dumbledore.  
  
-Su comportamiento hasta ahora había sido excelente-siguió Bella.  
  
-Pero dadas las circunstancias en las que se encuentran-era Remus quién hablaba.  
  
-Esto está fuera de los límites-dijo Sirius y añadió con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro-Lo siento profesor, no puedo mentirles....-todos estaban con cara de no entender O_õ-...chicos me han superado, me humillo ante ustedes jajaja!!!!  
  
Los chavos no podían creerlo, que Sirius se riera de una broma suya y que además dijera que se 'humillaba' ante ellos, era realmente un espectáculo. Se echaron a reír junto con él y con los profesores. Cuando se hubieron calmado Dumbledore habló:  
  
-Bueno jóvenes basta de tanta risa..... de quién fue la idea?-en ese instante las tres chicas y Ron señalaron hacia Draco y Harry los cuales estaban con una sonrisa nerviosa 'u`  
  
-Nosotros sólo queríamos divertirnos un rato +_+-habló Harry.  
  
-Además fue muy divertido!!-dijo Draco-Pero no nos echen toda la culpa a nosotros, ellos también ayudaron, son nuestros cómplices!  
  
-Sí eso de que fue divertido que no les quepa la menor duda, pero eso no los salva del castigo a todos-aclaró Dumbledore.  
  
-CASTIGO!?!?-corearon los 6.  
  
-Lo siento muchachos, pero como escucharon los 6 serán castigados-comentó Dumbledore-Ahora vayan a sus clases y regresen mañana para imponerles el castigo.  
  
El grupo de chicos salieron cabizbajos, pero no duraron mucho tiempo así, porque por donde pasaban llegaban chicos de todos los cursos con el cabello y la cara de colores diferentes y chillantes, felicitándolos por tan maravillosa broma, entre los que figuraban Fred y George Weasley.  
  
-Fascinante!!!-exclamó Fred.  
  
-Realmente imponente... quién lo diría nuestro pequeño Ronnie-decía George.  
  
-Cállate George-dijo Ron ante el apodo de su hermano mayor.  
  
-Harry, chicos.... nos hicieron caer en su broma.... nos postramos ante ustedes.... muchas FELICIDADES tienen a unos expertos de la broma-dijo George refiriéndose a Remus y a Sirius, quienes venían también detrás de los chicos para dirigirse uno a su recámara y el otro a su siguiente clase.  
  
Pero no todo era 'miel sobre hojuelas', ya que las felicitaciones hacia el sexteto terminaron cuando apareció la profesora McGonagall con el pelo anaranjado y la cara verde fosforescente, lo cual causó algunos murmullos de risas, pero todo fue terminado cuando los volteó a ver con una mirada de desapruebo y todos regresaron a sus clases.  
  
Al día siguiente fueron por el castigo. Dieron la contraseña a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore, al entrar el director ya los esperaba con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Los estaba esperando jóvenes!-  
  
-Hola profesor-corearon todos.  
  
-Bien aquí estamos para nuestro castigo-dijo Harry.  
  
-Bueno chicos fue muy inteligente de su parte hacer la broma dos escasos días antes de iniciar vacaciones, así que habrá dos castigos para el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Malfoy puesto que ellos idearon todo, y para el resto sólo será uno por ser cómplices de la broma.  
  
Todos estaba boquiabiertos para reclamar, pero Dumbledore no los dejó y continuó.  
  
-El primer castigo será para todos, limpiarán la lechucería, la Sala de Trofeos e irán a echarle un vistazo al Bosque Prohibido (N/A: BP = Bosque Prohibido), ya que Hagrid no ha regresado aún. Las primeras dos deberán hacerlo sin magia el 2do fin de semana después de las vacaciones de SS (N/A: SS = Semana Santa), ustedes sabrán si lo hacen los 6 o si se separan las tareas, les dejo libre albedrío y bueno el Bosque Prohibido....  
  
Dumbledore tomó aire y continuó..  
  
-Como les decía el Bosque Prohibido deberán visitarlo los 6 juntos sólo ese fin de semana, y aquí entra el segundo castigo para los Sres. Potter y Malfoy, deberán visitarlo la semana después de partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw Sr. Malfoy-dijo dirigiéndose a Draco-Pero irán acompañados de la profesora Figg, si lo desean les daré permiso de que sus demás compañeros vayan con ustedes, porque sé que aunque les diga que solo irán ustedes dos, también irán los demás.... parecen imanes chicos... que no se despegan con ninguna fuerza ajena a ellos, y los felicito-  
  
-A qué se refiere profesor?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-Srita. Potter, a qué ustedes seis han logrado lo que los antiguos Merodeadores no pudieron lograr...  
  
-.O_õ.-todos tenían esa cara.  
  
-Jajaja me impresionan sus caras jóvenes.... ustedes al unir fuerzas lograron unificar Hogwarts, dejando a un lado la diferencia de casas, y dejando a un lado la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.  
  
Todos estaban estupefactos con tal revelación, así que habían logrado lo que los antiguos Merodeadores no pudieron lograr... unificar las 4 casas como si fueran una sola, eso era excelente para todos los presentes sobretodo para Draco quién era el único Slytherin entre tanto Gryffindor.  
  
Los seis salieron del despacho con una sonrisa triunfante, y de oreja a oreja. Las vacaciones se aproximaban de nuevo y eso les agradaba más que a nada en el mundo porque tendrían la SC para ellos solos y eso daba más oportunidad de que Draco entrara en Gryffindor a sus anchas 


	30. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25: "Cumpliendo el castigo"  
  
Se pasaron las vacaciones entre deberes y entrenamientos por parte de los hermanos Potter, que con el paso de los días y semanas, Alyssa había aprendido muchas cosas y se había vuelto muy fuerte, se había empeñado en estar al nivel de los demás al igual que Ginny, adquirió un cuerpo bastante definido y marcadito por el entrenamiento. Y por lo tanto muchas de las chicas envidiaban al trío de chicas parejas del trío de chicos más cotizados de todo Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius, Bella y Remus les ayudaban en todo lo que podían. Harry le pidió a Bella que le enseñara a hacer la poción "mata-lobos" que le daban a Remus, quería que en caso de irse a vivir con ambos ex Merodeadores y Sirius siendo un fiasco en Pociones al igual que su amigo, prefería hacerla él mismo para que no hubiera errores y que no dependieran de Bella toda la vida, porque algún día Bella no podría estar con ellos. (N/A: Hasta que la muerte los separe era el lema de Bella, Sirius, Remus, Harry y Alyssa)  
  
Cuando regresaron todos de las vacaciones, el equipo de Slytherin se dedicó a entrenar Quidditch por el partido que se acercaba. Además de todos los deberes y el castigo próximo que tenían que realizar. Después de ese suceso, se dedicaron más a sus estudios y bueno a preguntar sobre las fechorías que hacían Remus y Sirius durante sus años de estudios.  
  
El fin de semana del castigo llegó rápido para estos seis chicos, y el viernes empezaron a deliberar cómo trabajarían para terminar todo.  
  
-Bueno muchachos alguna idea de cómo terminar más rápido?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-A ver Sr. 'No-nos-metemos-en-líos' invéntate algo!-dijo Ron-Tú nos metiste en esto y tú nos vas a dar la magnífica idea!  
  
-Hey brother! Tranquilo, fue demasiado divertido ver a todos durante dos días con las caras de colores no creen?-dijo Draco.  
  
-Sí, jajaja fue grandioso!!-dijeron las chicas con una sonrisa macabra.  
  
-Bueno ya... quieren que yo lo resuelva? Bueno haremos ambos trabajos los 6 juntos, primero limpiaremos la Sala de Trofeos sin escándalos RON!  
  
-YO NO HAGO ESCÁNDALO!!-gritó Ron.  
  
-Qué tú no qué? _ -dijo Ginny-Hermanito estás gritando sólo porque Harry te dijo escandaloso, y me dices que no lo eres?  
  
-Bueno ya basta de tanto rollo, mañana empezamos con la Sala de Trofeos y luego la Lechucería y si nos queda tiempo vamos al BP, si no lo hacemos el domingo, entendido?-corroboró Harry.  
  
-Claro jefe!-dijo Draco haciendo un saludo de soldado y luego comenzó a reír-Pareces sargento de la guardia nacional de los muggles-  
  
-o_O Desde cuando sabes que los muggles tienen guardia nacional y cuáles son sus diferentes cargos? Sin mencionar que también sabes su nombre?!- preguntó Herm contrariada y curiosa.  
  
-Desde que me junto con ustedes..... creo que se me pego lo estudioso...- contesto el Slytherin.  
  
Ante el comentario del rubio Slytherin no pudieron hacer más que reírse como dementes (N/A: les entran muchos ataques tipo Sirius, no creen?) Después salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts a conversar y a jugar un rato al aire libre.  
  
Al día siguiente después de que terminaron sus deberes como a las 3 de la tarde, claro después de una abundante comida, les dieron las 4:30 de la tarde y por fin decidieron poner manos a la obra en cuanto a su castigo, fueron a buscar con lo que limpiarían la Sala de Trofeos y se dirigieron a ella.  
  
A eso de las 5 PM fue la hora en que empezaron a trabajar, todo estaba bien, cada quién escogió una parte de la Sala para limpiar y si terminaban iban ayudando a los que todavía no terminaban con lo suyo. Para cuando terminaron ya eran las 8 de la noche, y decidieron ir a las cocinas a comer algo, pues sabían de antemano que no los dejarían cenar a causa de su castigo. Harry y Draco fueron con Dobby y le pidieron una canasta con comida, y cuando regresaron todos estaban hambrientos.  
  
Cenaron rápidamente para luego dirigirse a la lechucería. Ahí también escogieron diferentes labores, y se pusieron a hacerlo de lleno, para terminar pronto si no fuera por cierta pequeña interrupción que tuvieron por parte de Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-Hola Draco, amor mío...  
  
-Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Parkinson!-salió Ginny en defensa de su novio-Nadie te mandó llamar-  
  
-Oh! Pero si es la pobretona Weasley, ahora te tienen fregando el piso porque tus padres no pueden pagarte la escuela? Jajaja-rió estruendosamente.  
  
-Mira estúpida tú no te metes con mi hermana, y menos delante de mí-Era ahora Ron quien hablaba lleno de odio.  
  
-Déjala Ron, no tiene caso nos meteremos en más líos si te peleas con esta..... gorda-dijo Herm despectivamente.  
  
-Uh! Ahora habla esta sangre sucia, que miedo..... que podrías hacerme tú una hija de muggles y una 'sabelotodo insufrible', eh?-  
  
-Ahora sí que no te aguanto Parkinson, Harry abajo!!-gritó Draco antes de lanzar una cubeta llena de excremento de lechuza (N/A: Giu!)  
  
Parkinson estaba fuera de sus casillas, llena de excremento, lloriqueaba sin parar, insultaba a los chicos Gryffindor y al rubio Slytherin. Los otros seis sólo reían de la pobre Pansy, y quién no? Toda sucia, chillando como puerquito, e insultando a lo loca cualquiera se reiría. Los demás estaban muy tranquilos sólo riendo, hasta que Parkinson puso el dedo en la llaga.  
  
-DRACO, ERES LA DESHONRA DE TU PADRE ANDANDO CON ESTA POBRETONA DE LOS WEASLEY!! NI SIQUIERA DEBERÍAS PERTENECER A SLYTHERIN! ERES UN ASCO!  
  
-Perdón? Pero aquí el único asco eres tu querida!-Ginny dijo impasible- Ahora te largas o llamamos a algún profesor!  
  
-LOS ACUSARÉ DE LO QUE HICERON!-chilló Parkinson.  
  
-Haz lo que te venga en gana, otro castigo más no nos afecta-dijo Herm, y Pansy salió echando maldiciones al viento.  
  
Los demás se quedaron algo preocupados por la amenaza de Pansy, pero lo que más les preocupaba era el estado de Draco después de lo que había dicho la estúpida Slytherin. Digo si había dado la espalda a su padre, pero de eso a decirle que no merecía estar en Slytherin había llegado a mucho.  
  
-Amor, estás bien?-le preguntó Ginny al rubio que estaba en el piso con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas y con la cara agachada, temblando.  
  
-FALCON, ánimo! Vas a salir bien de esto...-le dijo Ron tratando de animarlo.  
  
-Es que... tal vez...-sollozó-...tal vez tenga razón..... en eso de que.... no merezco estar en Slytherin!-  
  
-Por Dios FALCON, no puedes ir por la vida culpándote por lo que sucedió con tu padre, tú hiciste lo que creías correcto y punto-dijo Herm.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Sabes qué FALCON? Quizá Pansy Parkinson tenga razón.....  
  
-A ti te dicen Harry 'el sutil' Potter, cierto? No podías habérselo dicho de otro modo!-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-Es que... a lo que me refiero es que tal vez no merezcas estar en Slytherin, pero aún y que estés ahí tienes unos grandes amigos, y tú hiciste lo correcto-dijo Harry sentándose a un lado de su amigo y pasando un brazo por sus hombros-La amistad no se vale por la condición de una persona, sino por lo que llevamos dentro, y tú mi querido hermano tienes mucho valor-  
  
Todos los demás estaban boquiabiertos con lo que Harry había dicho, el chico tenía el 'don de la palabra' y cuando se lo propusiese podía hacer sentir bien a cualquiera.  
  
-Ahh!! Snif, snif...-lloriqueó una voz, y quién salió de las penumbras era Sirius-Harry James Potter se ha puesto filosófico como su padre!! Buaaaa!!!- volvió a lloriquear.  
  
-Desde cuándo estás ahí tío Sirius?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-Bueno pues.... dadas las circunstancias creo que.... Mmmm... sí, desde que Pansy empezó con la pelea!-  
  
-Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo y no interviniste?-dijo Herm.  
  
-Oigan, oigan yo sólo venía a ver cómo iban. Además si pudieron con la broma y sus consecuencias podrían con la pesada Srita. Parkinson ^U^...  
  
-En eso tienes razón jajaja viste la cara que puso con lo que le aventó Draco?-comentó Ron-estaba furiosa.  
  
Draco y Harry, que todavía estaban sentados en el piso con éste último abrazando a su 'hermano', se pusieron de inmediato a terminar el trabajo del castigo impuesto quedando que al siguiente día irían al BP. Harry y Draco estaban limpiando el mismo lugar y fue cuando tuvieron una pequeña conversación alejado de todos.  
  
-Gracias Harry-  
  
-A mí? Por qué?-  
  
-Por hacerme sentir parte de ustedes-dijo el rubio.  
  
-No sólo eres parte de nosotros, eres como nosotros 'brother'-dijo el ojiverde sonriéndole a su amigo-Como te lo había dicho antes, la amistad no se basa en la condición de una persona, es por lo que llevamos dentro y has demostrado que podemos confiar en ti Draco-  
  
Draco sólo sonrió y al cabo de las 12 de la noche se dirigían ya a sus dormitorios. Estaban tan cansados que cuando llegaron a su SC Ron y Harry ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de subir a su cuarto, porque al acostarse en los sillones cayeron dormidos. Alyssa subió a su cuarto a dormir, mientras que las otras dos despertaban a su hermano y novio.  
  
-Harry...Harry!!  
  
-Mmmm...-.-  
  
-Vete a tu recámara-decía Herm.  
  
Por fin los dos chicos se levantaron subieron a su cuarto y cayeron rendidos en sus camas sin quitarse nada. Estaban demasiado exhaustos como para quitarse la túnica y ponerse la pijama. Al día siguiente se levantaron algo tarde, bajaron a desayunar, fueron a la CH a investigar algo sobre Santuario y sobre Sam Flathery.  
  
A las 7 de la noche decidieron que era hora de salir a los terrenos del BP, iban los seis juntos no querían que nada malo sucediese así que preferían ir todos juntos. También llevaban a sus fénix por si acaso algo raro sucedía. Vieron todo tipo de animales, se encontraron con los centauros que en 1er curso Harry había tenido el placer de conocerlos.  
  
Ya estaba oscuro, debían ser como las 8:30 de la noche o ya casi las 9 cuando de repente los fénix empezaron a revolotear y entonar una suave canción cerca de unos arbustos. Los chicos se acercaron esperando encontrar algún horrible animal, pero lo que vieron los dejó con la boca abierta. Ante sus ojos estaba una manada de unicornios, dos de ellos de color plateado, otros dos de color blanco, y otros más de color oro.  
  
Ginny era aquí la más indicada para acercarse por su extraño poder de entender a los animales, pero hubo 2 personas que se le adelantaron, Harry y Alyssa. Salieron del escondite en donde estaban, se acercaron sigilosamente a lo que los unicornios se alebrestaron un poco, y los hermanos Potter dejaron de moverse. Los dos unicornios plateados se les quedaron viendo a los ojos, ninguno de los hermanos Potter parpadeaba, parecían como en un trance.  
  
De repente los dos chicos de cabello negro azabache se acercaron más y los unicornios no se movieron. Llegaron frente a ellos y los acariciaron, los otros 4 chicos restantes estaban viendo todos con los ojos abiertos al doble. Era muy difícil ver a un unicornio, pero más lo era poder tocarlo.  
  
La pequeña Potter llamó a Ron y a Ginny, mientras que el mayor de los Potter llamaba a Draco.  
  
-Vengan aquí!-decía Alyssa-Ron, Ginny ellos dejaran que los toquen.  
  
-Sí, ven aquí Malfoy... tienes que sentir esto realmente desprende mucha paz-  
  
Los 4 chicos salieron de donde estaban, se acercaron tranquilamente como dudando y cuando estaban cerca de los Potter, se atrevieron a tocar a los unicornios.  
  
-Wow, esto si que es bello-decía Herm.  
  
-Sí, estos animales son divinos-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Harry, cómo pudiste acercarte a ellos?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Fue muy raro, pero cuando se me quedó viendo pude entender todo lo que me decía... encontró en mí la sangre Gryffindor, por eso fue que me dejó acariciarlo-se explicó el ojiverde-Además ellos son muy pacíficos y tranquilos...  
  
-Y te dan una paz interior enorme, es como si todos tus problemas salieran de dentro de ti, y vieras las cosas desde un punto de vista más optimista- terminó Alyssa.  
  
Después de tan hermoso avistamiento, los 6 chicos se dirigían al castillo. Eran como las 10 de la noche e iban muy tranquilos, querían llegar pronto a su SC para dormir y poder contarle a Sirius, Remus y Bella todo lo que habían visto.  
  
Al día siguiente, se despertaron sintiéndose más felices y con más energía que de costumbre, le echaron todas las ganas del mundo a las clases, y también a los entrenamientos de Quidditch puesto que tanto Draco como Harry tendrían juego contra Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, respectivamente.  
  
Por la noche citaron a sus tíos (Remus, Sirius y Bella) en la CH para contarles lo sucedido con los unicornios. Estando allá comenzaron su relato muy entusiasmados.  
  
-Es que hubieran estado ahí!!-dijo Alyssa-Son realmente hermosos!!  
  
-Sí, es una sensación muy diferente a un caballo común y corriente!-dijo Herm.  
  
-Pero, cómo fue que lograron acercárseles?-preguntó Bella asombrada.  
  
-Aún no encontramos una teoría viable, pero la mejor sería que te la explicaran los Potter-dijo Ron señalando con el pulgar a su novia y a su mejor amigo.  
  
-¿Qué?....-Harry se sobresaltó como si hubiera salido de un trance.  
  
-Harry, en qué pensabas?-preguntó Remus.  
  
-Ah... no... en nada-pero al ver las miradas inquisidoras de todos dijo- Bueno, sólo pensaba en que esta semana Voldemort ha estado muy 'inactivo', siento que algo malo se aproxima, pero eso no importa... ¿qué me iban a preguntar?-  
  
-Que cómo pudiste acercarte a los unicornios-repitió Bella.  
  
-Ah eso! La verdad es que no lo sé con exactitud, Ally y yo nos acercamos, ellos se nos quedaron viendo y a mi me comunicaron que habían visto en mí la sangre Gryffindor, y que cualquiera de sangre Gryffindor podía tener el privilegio de tocarlos-concluyó Harry.  
  
-Y en cuanto a mí, me dijeron que mi alma era muy pura y que sólo los puros de corazón podían acercárseles, fue muy extraño-explicó Alyssa.  
  
Después de esa pequeña conversación se dirigieron a sus cuartos de la CH para dormir puesto que ya era muy tarde y Dumbledore les daba permiso de quedarse allí, además tenían que guardar reposo porque el viernes se jugaría Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. 


	31. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26: "Otro juego de Quidditch: Sly vs. Rav"  
  
Al día siguiente se jugó Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor, lo había ganado Gryffindor 350 a 150. El partido de Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw lo había ganado Hufflepuff 180 a 40, y en cuanto al partido que se había jugado Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, era obvio que lo había ganado Slytherin con 340 a 240. y por fin el viernes sería el gran día.  
  
Por la mañana del viernes todos estaban desayunando, y preparándose para el partido que tendría lugar a las 11 de la mañana, todavía había tiempo de sobra porque eran las 9 AM. Estaba el sexteto de Hogwarts sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff con muchos chicos y chicas de esa misma casa y de las demás, exceptuando a algunos alumnos de Slytherin que todavía no les agradaba lo más mínimo que un Malfoy y un Potter estuvieran juntos.  
  
A las 10 AM el profesor Dumbledore hizo salir a todos al campo de Quidditch para ver el partido. Draco estaba con los nervios de punta, tenía un buen equipo, pero tendría que ganarle a fuerzas a Ravenclaw con mucha diferencia para poder ganarle a Gryffindor, pues el partido de ellos había quedado empatado.  
  
-Y aquí viene Slytherin con: Flaherty, O'Conner, Matthews, Parker, la chica Dickson, Wilkes, y su capitán y buscador, Draco Malfoy. Recordemos que este chico se ha vuelto muy popular por la gran amistad que ha entablado con Potter y su pandilla-  
  
Todo Gryffindor y Slytherin vitoreaban al equipo de Draco, y luego Lee Jordan volvió a pronunciar.  
  
-Y ahora viene Ravenclaw y sus jugadores son: David Davies como capitán y guardián; Andy Fyrtal y Martín Ivelin como golpeadores; Thomas Kinkaid, Said Lamajeb y la chica Michelle Smith como cazadores; y por último Cho Chang, buscadora del equipo!!  
  
Las gradas estallaron en gritos, movimiento de banderines, entre otras cosas. Antes de empezar en juego Harry habló con Draco (mentalmente).  
  
-"Brother ten cuidado con Chang"  
  
-"Por qué lo dices?"  
  
-"Porque haría cualquier cosa por quitarte la snitch, te bloqueara y flanqueará a todas horas.... sólo cuídate"  
  
-"Gracias Potter, pero seré más rápido que ella"-  
  
Y así dio comienzo la 'batalla' entre las águilas y las serpientes. Lee Jordan comentaba.  
  
-Y AHÍ VA KINKAID CON LA QUAFFLE, SE LA PASA A SAID, SAID HACE UN QUIEBRE E INTENTA TIRAR, PERO OH WILKES LA TIENE!! SE LA PASA A FLAHERTY, ESTE CHICO ES BUENO!!  
  
FLAHERTY CONTINÚA CON LA QUAFFLE, EVADE UNA BLUDGER QUE LE HAN ENVIADO LOS GOPLEADORES DE SLYTHERIN...  
  
El quinteto permanecía gritando a todo pulmón apoyando a ambos equipos.  
  
-VEAN COMO LOS CAZADORES DE RAVENCLAW HACEN UNA PUNTA DE FLECHA, TRATANDO DE ASUSTAR A LA OFENSIVA DE SLYTHERIN, PERO FLAHERTY LA PASA A O'CONNER Y ESTE ESQUIVA A TODOS COMO SI SE TRATASE DE NADA!!! O'CONNER PIERDE LA QUAFFLE!!!  
  
Ravenclaw aplaudió cuando quitaron la quaffle a Slytherin. A los 20 minutos del partido Slytherin iba ganado 120 a 50, tenían mucha ventaja. Draco aún no veía la snitch, pero Harry tenía razón al decir que se cuidara de Chang, ya que por donde quisiera pasar Draco, Cho estaba para cerrarle el paso.  
  
-AHORA ES MATTHEWS QUIÉN LLEVA LA QUAFFLE... PERO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO? ESTÁ SUBIENDO Y TODOS LOS CAZADORES DE RAVENCLAW TAMBIÉN ESTÁN TRAS ÉL, PERO MATTHEWS ES MUY INTELIGENTE Y HA DEJADO CAER LA QUAFFLE PARA QUE FLAHERTY LA RECOGA Y SÍ.... ANOTÓ!!  
  
De repente Draco vio el reflejo de la snitch en las gradas de Gryffindor, y para ser más precisos estaba sobrevolando las manos del joven Potter, Draco vio a Harry que le sonreía con complicidad. El joven Malfoy se echó hacia las gradas haciendo que muchos gritaran ya fuera de emoción o de susto.  
  
-VEAN, AL APRECER EL BUSCADOR DE SLYTHERIN HA VISTO LA SNITCH Y SE DIRGE HACIA.... ¿LAS GRADAS DE GRYFFINDOR? CHANG LO SIGUE DE CERCA, PERO NO ES NADA COMPARADO CON EL GRAN DRACO MALFOY, ESTE CHICO HA APRENDIDO A VOLAR MUY BIEN...-  
  
Draco iba con la vista puesta en la snitch, estaba ahí pacíficamente sobre las manos de Potter, pero éste no la tenía sujeta. Draco se preguntaba desde cuándo estaría allí la pelota dorada. Chang al percatarse de que iban directo a Potter, pero...  
  
-MIREN FLYRTAL HA ENVIADO UNA BLUDGER HACIA EL QUINTETO GRYFFINDOR, PERO AL PARECER ESTOS CHICOS TIENEN COMO UN CAMPO DE FUERZA Y LA BLUDGER SE HA DESVIADO!! PERO CHANG CONSIGUIÓ LO QUE QUERÍA, LA SNITCH DESAPARECIÓ DE NUEVO!!  
  
Draco se detuvo justo antes de llegar a las gradas de Gryffindor, estaba muy molesto por lo que había hecho esa Cho Chang, pidió tiempo muerto y bajaron a escuchar instrucciones.  
  
-Bueno chicos, este es el plan... cuando vea la snitch y esa sucia de Chang vuelva a dar la orden de mandar una bludger para espantar la snitch o que intente golpearme, quiero que Parker y Dickson hagan un 'Dopplebeater Defence' listos?-  
  
-LISTOS!!!-gritaron los demás Slytherins.  
  
Al entrar otra vez al juego se dispusieron a seguir con los puntos. A los 10 minutos de reiniciado en juego Draco vio la snitch cerca de las gradas de los profesores, Chang ya se había lanzado por ella pero Draco iba pisándole los talones a la pobre de Cho Chang.  
  
-OTRA VEZ LOS BUSCADORES HAN VISTO LA SNITCH Y VAN EN SU BÚSQUEDA, SI SLYTHERIN GANA ESTE PARTIDO ESTARÁ MUY CERCA DE GRYFFINDOR.... Y MIREN AL PARECER LA BUSCADORA CHO CHANG A HECHO QUE ENVÍEN OTRA BLUDGER DIRECTO A MALFOY, PERO AHÍ ESTÁN PARKER Y DICKSON QUIENES HAN HECHO UN PERFECTO 'DOPPLEBEATER DEFENCE' PARA DESVIAR LA BLUDGER!!.  
  
Draco estaba muy cerca de la snitch, no iba dejar que una chica le ganara en Quidditch, y en el acto la vio frente a él, y cerró su mano para atrapar la fría pelotita alada.  
  
-SÍ!!! DRACO MALFOY HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH QUEDANDO EL PARTIDO 280 A 60. FELICIDADES A LA CASA DE LAS SERPIENTES PLATEADAS!!!!  
  
Todos bajaron a felicitar a Draco por tan genial espectáculo, Lee Jordan volvió a gritar.  
  
-Éste fue nuestro último partido de la temporada, los puntos están así, en 4to lugar está Ravenclaw con 200 puntos..... en 3ero está Hufflepuff con 570 puntos, y aquí viene lo mejor estudiantes!! En 2do lugar con una diferencia de 10 puntos con el 1ero está Slytherin con 955 puntos, y como todos ya saben Gryffindor está en 1er lugar con 965 puntos!!! FELICIDADES LEONES HEMOS VUELTO A GANAR LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH!!  
  
-Jordan!!! No hagas favoritismos!  
  
-Profesora con mucho respeto, pero hemos ganado!!!! GRYFFINDOR HA GANADOOO!!!  
  
La profesora no podía evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, habían ganado la copa de Quidditch y eso era realmente enorgullecedor. Los alumnos de Gryffindor hicieron fiesta clandestina como siempre después de cada partido, Sirius, Remus y Bella se les unieron diciéndole a la profesora McGonagall que ellos se harían responsables.  
  
Y así fue, todos estaban el SC celebrando, platicando porque habían ganado y por solo 10 pobres puntos (N/A: Ahhh!! 10 míseros puntos!!!!.... Lo siento un ataque de la escritora =P) Estuvieron largo rato conversando, comiendo y como siempre los gemelos haciendo sus travesuras, a las 10 de la noche llegó Draco por el agujero de la Dama Gorda, y todo Gryffindor lo felicitó por el partido, se unió a la celebración.  
  
A las 1 de la madrugada, como lo habían prometido los profesores Figg, Black y Lupin, mandaron a todos a dormir desapareciendo todo como en sus viejos tiempos. Los chicos se dedicaron a descansar ese fin de semana puesto que era el único que tendrían porque no tenían deberes, y en cuanto al siguiente fin de semana tendrían que ir al BP con Bella. 


	32. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27: "La extraña carta; un anónimo"  
  
En una fría cueva, llena de cosas de Artes Oscuras, estaba el mago más tenebroso de los últimos años, Lord Voldemort. Este personaje tenía los ojos rojos como de serpiente, su piel ya no se sabía de qué color era, puesto que su cuerpo había sido corrompido por el poder del la oscuridad.  
  
A su lado se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio como el trigo hasta la cintura, recogido en un trenza, estaba vestida de negro. Sus ojos eran de un color verde oscuro, era una persona muy bella, ella era Samantha Flathery, la protectora de Slytherin.  
  
-Bueno mi querida Samantha, sabes cómo hacer sufrir a nuestro queridísimo Harry Potter?-La aludida negó con la cabeza-Muy fácil querida, atacando su corazón jajaja.  
  
-Qué tienes en mente?-preguntó fríamente Sam.  
  
-Quiénes son las dos únicas personas por las cuáles Harry siente un cariño especial, las cuáles eran los mejores amigos de sus padres?-Su voz estaba cargada de ira y odio. Él mismo se contestó a la pregunta que acababa de hacer-Sirius Black y Remus Lupin morirán jajaja....  
  
Sam se sobresaltó ante aquella revelación, no quería que nada malo le pasara a sus dos mejores amigos, no se lo perdonaría nunca, pero esa era la condena que debía sufrir si quería que Santuario se mantuviera en paz de nuevo y para no perder a su familia.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
La semana después del partido había estado cargada de deberes, y estudio pues pronto se terminaría el curso y debían estudiar para los exámenes finales. El sexteto más popular de todo Hogwarts se dedicaba a estudiar en la soledad y silencio de la CH. Remus, Sirius y Bella ayudaban a los chicos con algunos estudios.  
  
El jueves, mientras Harry y Draco practicaban DCAO en la Cámara de los Herederos, llegó un extraño animal que era del tamaño de un loro grande, con unas alas que bien alcanzaban el metro y medio de envergadura. Con el mismo pico que los fénix y unos rasgados ojos cristalinos, el llamativo color lima de sus plumas atrajo la atención de FALCORE y de ICEY quienes estaban practicando también junto a sus amos.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-Un quetzal-contestó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? O_õ -  
  
-Tanta investigación de Santuario tiene que dar sus frutos no crees?-sonrió Potter.  
  
-Y ¿qué es lo que trae?-  
  
-Parece una carta-y Harry le quitó la carta del pico, e inmediatamente desapareció así como apareció.  
  
-Qué dice FELINE?-cuestionó Draco.  
  
Harry leyó la carta para si, y luego en voz alta.  
  
"Querido Harry:  
  
Tal vez no debería hacer esto, pero no puedo permitir que Voldemort te haga sufrir. Por el momento no te puedo decir mucho, lo único que sí te puedo comentar es que está planeando atacar la Casa de los Gritos este sábado a las 10 de la noche. Debes sacar a MOONY y a PADFOOT del blanco de Voldemort, sabes de sobra que el sábado es luna llena y PADFOOT estará esperando la transformación de MOONY.  
  
No puedo decirte quién soy, y tampoco le digas a PADFOOT y MOONY lo que acabas de recibir, cuídate mucho. Estaremos en contacto.  
  
Una amiga"  
  
-Ah!!!-Harry golpeó la mesa de la CH-Maldito asesino, ahora va por Sirius y Remus-  
  
-Debemos ponerlos sobre aviso FELINE...-dijo Draco-Oye, pero cómo sabe los apodos de Sirius y Remus?-  
  
-Estás pensando en que la carta la envió Samantha Flathery?-  
  
-Exacto, quién sabría lo que hace Voldemort y nos avisaría para estar prevenidos. Ella es la única que podría hacerlo, pero no lo entiendo si es la protectora porque avisarnos?-  
  
-No lo sé, pero cuando tengamos la oportunidad se lo preguntaremos-Harry salió de la CH directamente al despacho de Sirius.  
  
En el despacho estaba Remus y Bella, al parecer ella estaba preparando la poción 'mata-lobos' para Remus, pues como había dicho Sam en la carta el sábado era luna llena.  
  
-Hola ahijado, qué hacen por aquí?  
  
-Veníamos a preguntarles que qué piensan hacer el sábado, Sirius?  
  
-Hasta la pregunta es necia Harry!-contestó su padrino-Esperaremos la transformación de MOONY y tal vez salgamos de ahí hacia el Bosque Prohibido.  
  
-No quiero que estén en la Casa de los Gritos-dijo Harry secamente.  
  
-Pero, por qué?-preguntó Remus.  
  
-Es que.....-dijo Harry titubeando-/demonios no puedes delatar a Sam, de por si se metió en un lío mandándote la carta/-pensó Harry.  
  
-Otra vez esas pesadillas cariño?-preguntó Bella salvando a Harry de las miradas de Sirius y Remus.  
  
-Sí, eso es!-contestó rápidamente Draco por él-Estábamos practicando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y decidimos descansar, Harry se quedó dormido y...  
  
-...y bueno ya saben que Voldemort y yo tenemos un vínculo muy extraño, y puedo ver o escuchar conversaciones de él-continuó Harry-parece que va atacar la Casa de los Gritos, quiere.....quiere acabar con ustedes-dijo apuntando a Remus y Sirius.  
  
-Con que sí eh? Pues estaremos preparados!!-dijo Sirius con un extraño brillo en los ojos-que no se atreva a tocarme un pelo porque lo mato y ahora sí valdría la pena ir a Azkaban!!  
  
-Si serás bestia Sirius Orión Black!-gritó Bella, mientras que los demás ocultaban un suspiro de risa-No entiendes? Harry está preocupado por ti y tú quieres enfrentarte?!!?  
  
-Mi madrina tiene razón Sirius, no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos por eso vengo a ponerlos sobre aviso... ya saben lo que dice el dicho: "Sobre aviso no hay engaño"  
  
-Creo que deberán dejar sus ataques de Merodeadores para otro momento- comentó Draco con una sonrisa en sus labios-Lo primero es la seguridad de ambos, el sábado Harry y yo iremos al BP para cumplir nuestro castigo, pero tengo planeado algo.  
  
-Habla ya!-dijo Harry.  
  
-Necesito que estemos todos, necesito a Ron o alguien que se aviente a hacer lo que tengo pensado-dijo Draco y luego añadió-Bella tienes aún algo de poción multijugos que utilizabas para cuidar de Harry mientras estaba con esos muggles?  
  
-Sí, nunca pensé que sería de utilidad, pero sí ahí tengo un poco-  
  
-Bien mañana nos reuniremos en la Cámara de los Herederos. Que pasen buenas noches-  
  
Y dicho esto salieron del despacho de Sirius, dirigiéndose a sus dormitorios para descansar. Harry al llegar se quedó en la SC común pensando en Sam y la carta, al poco rato se acercó Hermione y éste se preocupó por la cara que tenía.  
  
-Qué pasa mi amor?-dijo ella dándole un dulce beso en los labios.  
  
-Hace rato recibí esto-y le entregó la carta de Sam.  
  
-Ya les dijiste a Remus y a Sirius?-  
  
-Sí, ya les dije y mañana nos veremos en la Cámara para que Draco nos comente su plan-  
  
-Les dijiste que la carta era de Samantha Flathery?  
  
-No, les dije que lo había soñado.... además me pide que no se los diga, aún no sé por qué, pero creo que ella no está con Voldemort por voluntad propia sino que hay algo detrás de todo esto-  
  
-Hay algo más que te preocupa, cierto?-preguntó Hermione viendo en la cara de Harry.  
  
-Sí, es que si todo sale mal voy a terminar perdiendo a mi familia y no quiero eso...-  
  
-Harry, las cosas van a salir bien sabes que cuentas con nosotros, somos tus amigos!  
  
-Sí de eso no hay duda, y a veces creo que no merezco ni tu amor ni la amistad de nadie-comentó en tono lúgubre-Soy una maraña de problemas, esta lucha es entre Tom Ryddle y yo, la sangre de Gryffindor, no quiero arrastrarlos a todos si es que yo muero.  
  
-Pero eso no va suceder!! Recuerda que somos 3 herederos contra 1 sólo, que podría pasar?  
  
-Cielo, Voldemort ha estudiado mucho en Santuario, la historia de esa tierra es muy rica en Artes Oscuras, y magia tanto blanca como negra, no puedo permitir que les suceda algo...  
  
-Hey, hey.... tranquilo sí?, vete a descansar y tal vez encuentres la paz que necesitas charlando con tus padres-dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-Cómo sabes lo de mis padres?-preguntó él extrañado.  
  
-Hace unos días me hicieron una visita en un sueño y me explicaron todo, ve y habla con ellos-  
  
Y así lo hizo, se fue a dormir pensando en sus padres.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~  
  
-Hola papá! Hola mamá!-saludó Harry a sus padres.  
  
-Hola hijo! Cómo te ha ido?-preguntó Lily.  
  
-Bastante bien, pero estoy preocupado-  
  
-Se nota por la cara que traes-contestó James-ven siéntate y cuéntanos.  
  
-Bueno es que no se si en realidad merezca tanto amor de parte de Herm y tanto cariño de parte de mis amigos, lo único que he hecho es traerles problemas-dijo el chico-Y encima de todo si en la última batalla que yo tenga con Voldie me llegara a suceder algo no quisiera arrastrar a todos a una depresión, mi hermana me encontró a penas el año pasado y perderme sería muy duro para ella, sin contar con Ron, Ginny, Draco, Herm, Sirius, Remus, Bella....  
  
-Para, para, para.... sé que la lista es infinita.... e hijo te has vuelto muy fatalista-dijo Lily y luego con un tono maternal continuó-Harry, la vida es preciosa si la ves de esa manera, si empiezas a ver las cosas como que nunca se van a resolver entonces tú sólo estás cayendo en el abismo de la oscuridad...  
  
-Lo que dice tu madre es cierto Harry, eres un chico con poderes extraordinarios para tu edad, tienes unos amigos excelentes, tienes una novia que te ama demasiado y sobre todo tienes una familia enorme!  
  
-Pero no los tengo a ustedes, y creo que estaría dispuesto a dejar a todos con tal de poder estar con ustedes...-  
  
-Harry James Potter!!-gritó su madre.  
  
-Ahí viene el regaño otra vez-murmuró Harry para si.  
  
-Cómo puedes decir eso? No entiendes aún el sacrificio que hicimos!?!-decía Lily histérica.  
  
-Nosotros morimos por ti, para que tú pudieras tener esa gran familia que tienes, y si no lo entiendes de esa forma, esta es la última vez que nos verás-dijo James.  
  
-Nooo!! Quiero seguir viéndolos!-se sobresaltó Harry.  
  
-Entonces entiende que debes luchar por tus ideales y por tu familia!-dijo Lily-Amor mío, sabes por qué no nos habíamos podido comunicar contigo?  
  
-No, por qué?  
  
-Porque allá arriba-dijo James apuntando hacia el cielo-el "jefe" nos dijo que si nosotros te veíamos, tú nos mantendrías vivos en tu mente y tu corazón, y que no nos dejarías descansar en paz...  
  
-...pero nosotros intercedimos por ti y le dijimos que eso no pasaría, que eras lo bastante inteligente para darte cuenta que nosotros ya no estamos en el mundo terrenal y que tarde o temprano debemos tomar el camino hacia una vida más allá, una vida espiritual...-continuó Lily.  
  
-Pero, yo no quiero que se vayan... asimilo muy bien que están muertos y la verdad es que sí he querido mantenerlos vivos, porque los necesito-  
  
-Lo sabemos hijo, sabíamos que nos necesitarías desde que naciste, pero como tú dijiste la vida ha hecho maravillas contigo, eres un gran hijo, un gran hermano, un estupendo amigo, y de seguro serás un buen padre y esposo, y como te lo mencionó tu madre un día no nos necesitarás más y deberás dejarnos descansar en paz-terminó James.  
  
-Está bien-suspiró Harry con resignación-Si ya no quieren que los vea, no los volveré a ver.  
  
-Ese no es el caso, estaremos aquí hasta que tú te sientas seguro y ya no nos necesites-dijo Lily-Y aún cuando ya no nos puedas ver en tus sueños, existen los recuerdos y siempre nos tendrás en un lugar especial.... en tu corazón.  
  
-Harry es hora de que te vayas-dijo James.  
  
-Lo sé, adiós mamá-se despidió con un beso de Lily y luego con un abrazo de su padre-adiós papá.... LOS AMO!  
  
-Y NOSOTROS A TI-susurraron ambos antes de volver a desaparecer en ese remolino de colores y niebla.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
La mañana siguiente Harry se sintió mucho mejor, sus padres tenían razón, no podía revivir sus cuerpos, y en cuanto él ya no los necesitase ellos se irían, y él tendría que aceptarlo, porque aunque no estuvieran con él, ellos estarían siempre en los recuerdos. 


	33. Capítulo 28

Capítulo 28: "El engaño"  
  
Por la tarde ya que habían terminado las clases lo primero que Harry y Ron hicieron fue hacerse de provisiones para ir a la Cámara, fueron a las cocinas por algo de comida (N/A: Súper raro en Ron [nótese el sarcasmo] ^.^). Después ya bien cargados de comida fueron a la Cámara de los Herederos a encontrarse con los demás.  
  
Harry y Ron llevaban la capa invisible de Harry, y entraron sin quitársela tratando de asustar a sus amigos y a los adultos, pero no contaban con que la capa no servía ni con las dos herederas ni con Draco.  
  
-No seas infantil Harry, quítatela ya!-dijo Herm.  
  
-Ay Herm le aguaste la fiesta!-dijo Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Sí, le quitaste el gusto a mi pequeña broma!!-dijo Harry quitándose la capa de encima y sentándose en su silla de Gryffindor-Bueno FALCON ya estamos todos, y tu plan es...?  
  
-Ah eso! EAGLE trajiste la poción?-le preguntó Draco a Bella.  
  
-Sí FALCON, para qué la necesitas?-  
  
-El plan es así, sabemos que Voldie atacará la Casa de los Gritos esperando que PADFOOT y MOONY se encuentren ahí, pero ellos no estarán ahí realmente.. bueno técnicamente sí..  
  
-Ya se a dónde quieres llegar!-dijo Ginny-Quieres que dos de nosotros simulemos que somos PADFOOT y MOONY, cierto?  
  
-No sólo dos de ustedes, se supone que Harry y yo tenemos que estar cumpliendo un castigo y eso Voldie lo sabe-dijo Draco.  
  
-Quién te dijo eso?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-FELINE tenemos varios hijos de mortífagos que sirven de espías a sus padres, quién es la única que supo que teníamos castigo hace dos fines de semana y que sabe que tenemos este sábado el otro castigo?-dijo Draco con satisfacción.  
  
-¡¡PANSY PARKINSON!!-dijeron todos al unísono.  
  
-Exacto, y ella es la que dio el soplo a los mortífagos de que nosotros, (Harry y yo), no estaremos para proteger a PADFOOT y a MOONY-terminó Draco.  
  
-Entonces lo que quieres es que dos de nosotros nos hagamos pasar por ti y por Harry durante lo que dure el efecto de la poción multijugos para que crean que están en el Bosque Prohibido.-dijo Herm.  
  
-Pero dónde estarán ustedes?-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-Nosotros seremos las copias de PADFOOT y MOONY, estaremos en la Casa de los Gritos para que Voldemort caiga en la trampa-dijo Draco triunfante.  
  
-Hermano eres excelente!-dijo Ron.  
  
-Gracias-dijo vanidosamente.  
  
-La modestia ante todo-dijo Harry sarcástico.  
  
-Pues bien el sábado pondremos manos a la obra-dijo Bella.  
  
Por fin llegó el sábado tan esperado. A las 9 de la noche todos se dirigieron a la Casa de los Gritos, estando dentro, Draco habló:  
  
-Bien, quién será yo?-y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.  
  
-Yo acepto el reto-dijo Ron.  
  
-Bueno entonces yo seré Harry-dijo Herm.  
  
-No, yo me haré pasar por Harry.es mi hermano no?-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-Ella tiene razón, mejor que ella vaya, nosotros necesitaremos a NESSY y a ZAF en la Casa de los Gritos por si acaso-dijo Harry-Podrás con el paquete de ser yo hermanita?-  
  
-Como si fuera tan difícil hermano =P -dijo ella.  
  
-Bueno Harry, dame un cabello tuyo y también uno tuyo Draco-dijo Bella-Por cierto antes de que se vayan necesito también un cabello tuyo Remus y de Sirius también.  
  
Así los 2 jóvenes-adultos y los dos adolescentes dieron un cabello y Bella los echó en los vasos que tenía preparados.  
  
-MOONY, PADFOOT ustedes estarán en la Cámara de los Herederos, pongan un hechizo protector para que nadie ni nada pueda entrar, y por favor pase lo que pase y escuchen lo que escuchen no salgan de ahí!-dijo Harry.  
  
-Pero Harry!!-dijo Sirius con voz suplicante.  
  
-Que no entendiste bestia!?-dijo Remus dándole un golpe en la cabeza y luego volteando a ver a su sobrino añadió-Te prometo que no saldremos Harry, tengan cuidado.  
  
-@_@ Auch! Remsie se te está volviendo a hacer costumbre de golpearme como antes...-dijo Sirius sobándose la cabeza.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, ya Paddy-Boy vamonos a la CH-dijo Remus dando por terminada la conversación.  
  
Salieron de la Casa de los Gritos y se dirigieron a la CH. Harry cerró los ojos para sentirlos y saber que ya estaban dentro de la CH, cuando ya estaban ahí sacó su varita y pronunció.  
  
-"Protectorum Cámara"-  
  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso Harry?-  
  
-Porque conociendo a Sirius, no pondrá el hechizo y no se quedará ahí- contestó Harry.  
  
-Bueno chicos tómense la poción-dijo Bella.  
  
Ron y Alyssa hicieron lo que les pidieron, se tomaron la poción y en unos minutos frente a Draco y Harry había otro Draco y otro Harry exactamente iguales, excepto por la cicatriz. Ron fue el primero que habló y no precisamente arrastrando las sílabas como lo hacía Draco cuando se lo propusiera.  
  
-Me incomoda ser tú Malfoy!-  
  
-Sólo será por un momento Ronnie!!-dijo Draco sarcásticamente, mientras Ron/Draco apretaba los puños.  
  
-Basta de charlas chicos, SHARA cómo te sientes?-preguntó Herm.  
  
-Bastante rara, es muy extraño estar en el cuerpo de tu hermano-dijo Alyssa/Harry.  
  
-Y es muy raro escuchar salir la voz de una chica dentro de mi cuerpo!- comentó Harry-Deberán hacer el hechizo "vozius", sólo apunten con su varita y digan el nombre de la persona que quieran la voz, luego el hechizo y listo!  
  
'Harry' y 'Draco' dijeron el hechizo y en un instante tenían la voz de los verdaderos Harry y Draco.  
  
-Ron, Alyssa váyanse ya junto con Bella, nosotros tomaremos la poción para convertirnos en Sirius y Remus, y mientras tanto necesito que ZAF y NESSY aparezcan-  
  
-O_õ 'aparezcan'?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-A lo que se refiere es que se transformen en sus animales, para que pasen desapercibidos en el Bosque Prohibido por si acaso Ron y Alyssa necesitan ayuda-dijo Draco.  
  
-Pero y ustedes?-preguntó Herm con un tono de preocupación.  
  
-Tenemos a nuestros fénix, estaremos bien-dijo Harry.  
  
Harry y Draco besaron a sus chicas, y cuando salieron tomaron sus pociones para convertirse en Sirius y Remus, respectivamente. Cuando terminaron con su transformación, ambos chicos hicieron el hechizo "vozius" para cambiar sus voces. Eran exactamente las 10 de la noche, justo el momento en que Voldemort llegaría a la Casa de los Gritos.  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
-Ron, no quiero que me vayas a llamar Alyssa-decía 'Harry'.  
  
-Y tú no me vayas a llamar Ron, por Dios!-le contestó 'Draco'-Está bien Potter! Es más sencillo si te llamo por tu apellido, no me equivocaré..  
  
-Es un trato Weasley!-contestó 'Harry'.  
  
Los supuestos Harry y Draco, estaban vagando por el Bosque Prohibido pretendiendo ser los verdaderos. De repente se escucharon algunos ruidos, los impostores pararon en seco, buscando entre la oscuridad. Ambos murmuraron:  
  
-"Lumos"-para que se encendiera una pequeña luz de sus varitas.  
  
Cerca de ellos pudieron vislumbrar a los unicornios que habían visto la vez anterior, parecía incitarlos a que los siguieran, 'Harry' tomó a 'Draco' del brazo y lo obligó a seguirlo hasta un claro, pudieron ver que se acercaba un grupo de al menos 10 mortífagos. Estaban algo temerosos, pero todo debía salir a la perfección.  
  
Los mortífagos llegaron hasta donde estaba 'Harry' y 'Draco'. Los dos chicos empezaron a tirar sus mejores hechizos, tantos entrenamientos estaban dando00 sus frutos. Eran más rápidos y más listos que los mortífagos, pero luego empezaron a dificultarse las cosas. A lo lejos se escuchó un galope y un rugido, eran NESSY y ZAFIRO, quienes se acercaban a ayudarlos.  
  
La batalla fue complicada duró cerca de una 45 minutos, pero gracias a la ayuda de los animales, salieron bien librados de la lucha, pero con algunas secuelas. Ron/Draco había recibido cerca de 4 cruciatus, mientras que Alyssa/Harry sólo recibió 2, pero estaban mal y el efecto de la poción multijugos se terminaría pronto.  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA CH º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
PADFOOT y MOONY estaban escuchando todo, y como lo había dicho Harry, ninguno de los dos puso el hechizo de protección, menos mal que Harry si lo había hecho. Y los ex Merodeadores se dieron cuenta al intentar salir de ahí se toparon con pared, las paredes estaban selladas y no podían salir, porque no habían pasadizos secretos en esa Cámara.  
  
-Demonios!-gritó Sirius golpeando una de las paredes-Sello las paredes, no confía en nosotros!-  
  
Remus no contestó puesto que se había transformado, pero gracias a la poción 'mata-lobos' Sirius podía estar tranquilamente con él sin tener que transformarse. Sirius repitió lo anterior.  
  
-Con los mil demonios! Realmente Harry no confía en nosotros-  
  
Remus (convertido en lobo) se le quedó viendo con una cara que denotaba la siguiente expresión: "Sirius, la desconfianza es sólo por ti". El profesor Black volvió la mirada hacia la ventana para ver lo que ocurría, pero los ataques habían cesado en el Bosque Prohibido.  
  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º A LA MISMA HORA EN LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
  
Los jóvenes Malfoy y Potter, se encontraban convertidos en Remus y Sirius, respectivamente, conversando entretenidamente como si nada fuera a suceder, de repente escucharon voces, y pasos que se acercaban.  
  
-Busquen en toda la maldita casa, ahora!-era la voz gélida de siempre, Lord Voldemort.  
  
'Sirius' y 'Remus' se pusieron de pie, y en ese instante entraba Lord Voldemort, junto con 10 a 12 mortífagos al cuarto donde estaban escondidos. Su protectora, Samantha Flathery, estaba tras él mirando a los ex Merodeadores, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.  
  
"Se supone que no deberían estar aquí, que están haciendo aquí? Además Remus debería estar transformado en hombre lobo, qué está pasando?" Pensó Sam, lo que no sabía era que esos 'Sirius' y 'Remus' no eran los verdaderos.  
  
-Mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí, quieren hacerle compañía a su mejor amigo James Potter?-  
  
-Cállate Voldemort, estamos listos para lo que quieras idiota!-dijo 'Sirius'.  
  
-Adelante, lanza tu mejor hechizo-instó 'Remus'.  
  
-"Avada Kedavra"-  
  
-"Ramma Sorfeo"-gritó Sirius, un rayo de color blanco se impactó en el Avada Kedavra, y lo destruyó.  
  
-Qué?!?!-gritó Voldemort crispando de ira-Qué ha sido eso?!?!  
  
-Es benéfico contar con un ahijado como Harry.  
  
Voldemort empezó a lanzar hechizos a ambos ex Merodeadores, al mismo tiempo que todos sus mortífagos hacían exactamente lo que su amo hacía. Los mortífagos eran demasiados para 'Sirius' y 'Remus' solos, y en varias ocasiones les habían impactado la maldición "Cruciatus".  
  
A los pocos minutos de haber iniciado la batalla entre 'Sirius' y 'Remus' vs. Voldie, llegaron los refuerzos. Herm, Ginny, 'Harry', 'Draco' y Bella, se presentaron en la Casa de los Gritos para ayudar a sus compañeros.  
  
Inmediatamente empezó la lucha entre mortífagos vs. herederos y guardianes, tuvieron algunos problemitas, pero se resolvieron rápidamente. 'Sirius' y 'Remus' cayeron al piso con las manos en el estómago, a causa de un "cruciatus" y también porque la hora que disponían había terminado.  
  
-Jajaja, ahora sí morirán-dijo Voldemort con una risa estruendosa-Salúdenme a su queridísimo amigo Potter. "Avada Kedavra"-La típica luz verde salió de su varita dirigiéndose hacia 'Sirius' y 'Remus', pero en ese momento aparecieron FALCORE y ICEY, de su pico salió la misma bola de energía que anteriormente Harry, siendo Sirius, había lanzado para destruir el "Avada Kedavra".  
  
'Sirius' y 'Remus' se levantaron, y cuando Voldemort los vio quedó horrorizado. Ante él estaban Harry y Draco, y los que él pensaba que eran Harry y Draco, ahora se habían convertido en Ron y Alyssa. Los 3 herederos, junto a sus guardianes, estaban frente a Lord Voldemort, esperando la reacción de éste, y tras él estaba su guardiana Samantha Flathery, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, lo que la hacía ver más joven.  
  
-Qué?! Ustedes no son Black y Lupin!!!-el rostro de Voldemort notaba odio, rencor, ira, desprecio, entre otros sentimientos (N/A: Dios sabrá si este monstruo sienta algo).  
  
-Vaya Tom-el verdadero Harry había hablado-Veo que sí tienes ojos, pero eres demasiado estúpido como para darte cuenta de que te hemos engañado!-  
  
-No, esto no puede ser....NOOOO!!!-gritaba Voldemort-Tengo un traidor entre mis súbditos!! Quién? Quién ha sido el malagradecido que les dio el soplo!- Voldemort miraba a todos lados esperando encontrar la respuesta, de repente se volvió hacia Sam, quien estaba impasible esperando que le dijera algo- TÚ.. TÚ HAS SIDO LA PERRA QUE LES HA DICHO ALGO!!  
  
-No fue ninguno de los tuyos quien nos dio el soplo, fuiste tú mismo!-dijo Harry-Cuando te enojas de más, yo puedo ver lo que haces o dices, ese es el vínculo que nos une Tom..  
  
-Yo que tú me cuidaba de los corajes Tom-dijo Draco con la varita en mano.  
  
-.o de lo que haces y dices cuando te enojas-terminó Ron.  
  
-Me las van a pagar todas juntas!! "Avada Kedavra"-  
  
Voldemort una vez más había lanzado la maldición de la muerte, el impacto sería inminente, ya lo veían muy cerca hasta que alguien se interpuso frente a todos y detuvo la bola de energía con su cuerpo, estaba cayendo casi sin vida al suelo, pero Harry la detuvo en vuelo. 


	34. Capítulo 29

Capítulo 29: "Ha ocurrido un milagro"  
  
-Alyssa!-gritó Harry con un nudo en la garganta-NO! Por favor hermana no!- Harry había empezado a llorar de coraje y de tristeza.  
  
-Niña estúpida, eres igual a tu madre-dijo Voldemort-Muriendo por tu hermano, es un desperdicio.  
  
-Na-nada es un. un desperdicio-Alyssa hablaba con dificultad, ante la sorpresa de todos pues pensaban que ya estaba muerta-No es un. desperdicio amar a tu.. a tu único.. hermano y.. y quererlo salvar a cambio de tu vida.  
  
-No, no hables Alyssa.-decía Ron ahogado en lágrimas que estaba junto a ella-Aguanta un poco más-  
  
Harry se levantó junto a Draco, y se miraron de una forma extraña, la cual sólo ellos entendían. Ambos levantaron sus varitas y gritaron:  
  
-"Ramma Sorfeo"-Y tanto de sus varitas como del pico de sus fénix salió una bola de energía tan grande que cegó a muchos de los presentes, dio justo en el pecho de Voldemort, el cual cayó de espaldas muy débil.  
  
Uno de sus mortífagos, se acercó y en ese momento desaparecieron, tanto los demás mortífagos como Voldemort, la única que seguía ahí era Sam.  
  
Harry se acercó a su hermana para saber como estaba. Todos estaban en estado de shock por lo que pasaba, Ginny sollozaba en los brazos de Draco, Hermione estaba con Bella también desconsolada, pero los que peor estaban eran Harry y Ron, el primero porque era su hermana y el segundo porque era su novia la que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.  
  
-Alyssa.. sigues ahí??-le susurró Harry. Ella respondió tosiendo, empezaba a salir sangre de su boca-Por qué lo hiciste pequeña? Por qué? No te quiero perder de nuevo.-Harry y Ron lloraban con amargura, y tristeza.  
  
-No. no llores James.. po++ por favor-dijo ella tosiendo-De++ debes ser fuerte, ellos te necesitan-dijo levantando su mano hacia sus amigos.  
  
-Por favor, no te la lleves Dios..-dijo Ron mirando hacia arriba como si viera el cielo.  
  
-No Ronnie, tú tampoco llores.-habló Alyssa.  
  
-Ally? Te llevaremos a la enfermería-dijo Bella quién estaba consolando a Herm.  
  
Harry levantó a su hermana del piso y antes de salir Sam abrió la boca para decirle algo a Harry.  
  
-Gracias Harry-dijo Sam-Eres idéntico a tu padre.  
  
-Será mejor que te vayas para que Voldemort no sospeche-contestó Harry con los dientes apretados.  
  
-Volveremos a vernos Harry James Potter, te lo prometo. Espero que se recupere-dijo ella y desapareció.  
  
Cuando se fue Sam, inmediatamente salieron de la Casa de los Gritos por el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador y rápidamente se dirigieron a la enfermería, la recostaron en una de las camas, y todos se quedaron alrededor de ella. Madame Pomfrey los hizo salir, a pesar de las súplicas de Ron y Harry.  
  
El chico ojiverde fue directamente a la Cámara de los Herederos esperando encontrar a su padrino y a Remus, quitó el hechizo protector, y entró en ella. Sirius se le abalanzó apresuradamente que casi lo tira al piso. Remus todavía estaba en forma de lobo, pero pudo notar la tristeza que tenía Harry en sus ojos.  
  
-Harry?-preguntó Sirius tímidamente-Co++ cómo están todos?  
  
-Alyssa, Sirius. snif. Alyssa se está batiendo entre la vida y la muerte- Harry se abrazó a su padrino con más fuerza y se echó a llorar como un niño pequeño.  
  
Ambos, padrino y ahijado cayeron al piso pues a ninguno de los dos los soportaba sus piernas. Harry deshecho, y Sirius simplemente siendo fuerte por ambos, sin pronunciar palabra, sintiendo todo el dolor que Harry sentía en ese momento.  
  
A los pocos minutos, Sirius y Harry sintieron una mano tibia, que se posaba en ambos. Remus ya había cambiado de forma de nuevo (N/A: Cómo le hizo? La luna desapareció gracias a mí!) y les transmitía su apoyo. Sirius se levantó, y levantó a Harry con él. Remus se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó.  
  
-Harry, tranquilízate. qué hechizo usó Voldemort?-preguntó Remus después de unos 5 o 6 minutos de silencio.  
  
-Uso, la maldición de la muerte, el "Avada Kedavra"-contestó Harry aún con la cara hundida en el pecho de Remus.  
  
-Pero, cómo es que sigue viva!-dijo Sirius ya que había recobrado el sentido.  
  
-No++no lo sé, la trajimos lo más rápido que pudimos, los demás están fuera de la enfermería, yo no podía soportar estar ahí sabiendo que mi hermana esta sufriendo por mi culpa-dijo Harry.  
  
En ese momento, alguien entraba en la Cámara, era Hermione que venía con lágrimas en los ojos igualmente deshecha por lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
  
-Harry! Tu hermana está preguntando por ti, ven rápido!-dijo ella-Además Dumbledore está en la enfermería con los demás, ya se lo hemos contado todo.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, mientras todos salían de ahí rápidamente dirigiéndose a la enfermería. Entró en la enfermería seguida de Remus y Sirius, pues los demás ya estaban dentro, Madame Pomfrey al verlos solamente negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no daba muchas esperanzas de vida. Dumbledore miró a Harry y le dedicó una de sus más sinceras sonrisas llenas de calidez, cariño y apoyo.  
  
Harry se acercó a la cama de su hermana y la tomó de la mano.  
  
-Aquí estoy hermanita!-dijo él aún sollozando-Te pondrás bien, lo prometo-  
  
-No James, no estaré bien, aún no sé cuánto tiempo me queda, y no sé cómo es que me mantengo viva-dijo ella esbozando una tenue y triste sonrisa-Sólo quería despedirme de ti como lo hice ya de todos-  
  
-No Alyssa no quiero que te vayas!-dijo Harry tristemente-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aún. POR QUÉ ME ESTÁS HACIENDO ESTO?!?!?-gritó él volteando a ver hacia arriba como si hablara con Dios.  
  
Ginny seguía llorando en los brazos de su novio, Draco estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no lloraba, Herm estaba sollozando en brazos de Ron. Bella estaba abrazada de Sirius viendo a su ahijado deshecho por la situación; y Remus, Remus estaba detrás de Harry con una mano en su hombro dándole apoyo moral. Dumbledore entendió el dolor por el que estaba pasando Harry e hizo salir a todos los demás, para que los hermanos Potter tuvieran privacidad y tranquilidad.  
  
-No te desquites con ÉL, mamá y papá estarán allá para cuidar de mí. No te preocupes James-dijo Alyssa en un suspiro. (N/A: aclaración, cuando escribo ÉL hablo de DIOS, ok?)  
  
-Alyssa, te amo! Te quiero como a nada en el mundo, eres mi hermana y no es justo que te vayas, te acabo de encontrar pequeña!-Harry hundió la cara en el cabello revuelto de su hermana, dándole un abrazo como de despedida- Quédate conmigo.. quédate conmigo por favor!  
  
Alyssa cerró sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, sintiendo el calor que su hermano le transmitía para así descansar en paz. Cuando Harry se separó de ella, pudo notar que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, la llamó pero ella no respondió, entonces por fin lo entendió, Alyssa Potter se había ido.  
  
-Descansa en paz hermanita-dijo él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, para luego separarse y romper en un llanto silencioso.  
  
Una luz de color rosa pálido envolvió a ambos hermanos Potter, el cuerpo de la pequeña Alyssa se elevó y en su frente apareció una marca extraña, era un pequeño corazón con la forma de la cicatriz de Harry sobre él partiéndolo, pero las piezas no se separaban, y la extraña marca brillaba con una intensidad muy fuerte. Harry veía todo con los ojos desorbitados, preguntándose que era lo que sucedía.  
  
Entonces el cuerpo de Alyssa volvió a la cama, y abrió los ojos. Su hermano la veía perplejo por lo que sus ojos admiraban, su hermana estaba viva. Ella acarició su cara y le sonrió, lo único que pudo hacer Harry fue abrazarla con fuerza como temiendo que se volvería a ir.  
  
-Gracias por quedarte conmigo-le dijo él al oído.  
  
-No, gracias a ti por traerme de vuelta.-contestó ella en un susurro.  
  
-De qué hablas?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sólo el amor puede romper la maldición de la muerte, y me has demostrado que me amas, y no como mujer sino como persona-terminó ella sonriendo.  
  
Ambos hermanos se miraron y entonces comprendieron que debían estar juntos todavía. Draco entró a la enfermería, quería llevarse a Harry consigo porque Dumbledore le llamaba para decirle que harían un funeral para Alyssa, pero al entrar lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta y con los ojos húmedos de las lágrimas que comenzaban a fluir.  
  
-Benditos los ojos que te ven con vida, pequeña Alyssa-dijo él sonriendo y abrazando a la chica del cabello negro azabache-Pensé que todo estaba perdido.  
  
-Soy una Potter, y es difícil quitarme del camino-dijo ella bromeando.  
  
-Llamaré a los demás-dijo Draco saliendo de la enfermería para hablar con los demás.  
  
A los minutos todos entraron corriendo, llegaron hasta la cama de Alyssa y así como Draco se había quedado con la boca abierta, los demás pusieron la misma cara de sorpresa. Ron fue quien se acercó primero.  
  
-Estás viva! Estás viva!-decía una y otra vez abrazando a su novia-TE AMO!!  
  
-Yo también 'Rojito'!!-contestó ella.  
  
-Esto es un milagro, un verdadero milagro!-exclamó Bella desde los brazos de Sirius.  
  
Uno a uno fueron abrazando a la chica Potter. Madame Pomfrey al darse cuenta del estado de Alyssa, la revisó, pero todo estaba en orden.  
  
-Sus signos vitales están en perfecta condición-dijo ella con asombro-Ahora los que me preocupan son ustedes jóvenes-dijo apuntando a Draco, Harry, Ron, Herm y Ginny.  
  
-Sra. Pomfrey, Herm y yo estamos bien-dijo Ginny-sólo algunos rasguños.  
  
-Yo también estoy bien-dijo Ron-También sólo fueron algunos rasguños, pero nada que no se quite con un buen baño y una gran comida!  
  
-Nunca cambias Ron!.... AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!-dijo Harry tomándose el costado izquierdo, parecía una herida y al parecer sangraba.  
  
-Cómo te hiciste eso?-preguntó Alyssa deteniendo que su hermano no se cayera.  
  
-Voldemort, utilizó un hechizo llamado "Daca Laqueu" y según aarrgghh!!. según yo lo esquivé. aarrgghh!!. pero al parecer no tuve mucho éxito- contestó Harry aún agarrándose el costado izquierdo.  
  
-Ese hechizo es para matar a las personas con una daga, estoy sorprendido de la rapidez con la que te moviste para esquivarlo-dijo Remus lo más tranquilamente posible-así que no puedes decir que no tuviste éxito si sigues vivo.  
  
-Sr. Malfoy lleve al Sr. Potter a una de las camas para revisarlo-dijo Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Draco hizo lo que se le pedía, ayudó a Harry a levantarse y a caminar, lo llevó hasta otra cama y lo recostó. Antes de que Draco saliera de ahí Harry lo tomó del brazo y le dijo.  
  
-Draco, a mi hermana le apareció una marca extraña en la frente, podrías revisar disimuladamente si es que todavía la tiene?-  
  
-Claro hermano, pero ahora tranquilízate ya viene Poppy-contestó Draco y se dirigió a la cama de Alyssa.  
  
Madame Pomfrey curó a Harry, le vendó el tórax para que la cicatriz cerrara pronto, y le pidió que reposara al menos por un día. Harry no pudo rezongar, ya que Dumbledore también se lo había pedido.  
  
Los que estaban en perfectas condiciones, salieron de la enfermería para ducharse y dormir un poco. Antes de irse Harry le hizo señas a Draco de que se quedara un momento más.  
  
-Qué pasa hermano?-le preguntó a Harry.  
  
-Viste la marca?-  
  
-Sí, pero ya no la tenía en la frente.-  
  
-Cómo que ya no al tenía en la frente?-  
  
-Dumbledore llamó a Sirius, Bella y Remus, y nosotros nos quedamos ahí conversando con tu hermana un rato más y Alyssa nos mostró su brazo izquierdo, cerca de la muñeca, ahí está la marca que me dijiste, y sabes que fue lo que más me llamó la atención?-  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Harry con dificultad.  
  
-El corazón era de dos colores, azul y negro, alrededor tenía unas pequeñas alas una amarillo viejo y una roja, era muy extraño. Sabes qué significa Harry?-  
  
-Creo saberlo, ella es la representante del amor, ella es guardián de ese sentimiento y nosotros somos los que lo mantenemos vivo, por eso están cuatro colores distintos, el azul por la casa de Ravenclaw, el Rojo es por la casa de Gryffindor y por mí, el amarillo viejo es por Hufflepuff, y el negro es por ti, mano derecha de Godric Gryffindor.  
  
-Y en español eso significa..?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-Jajaja cada color somos uno de nosotros, como te decía el azul es por Hermione, Heredera de Ravenclaw; el amarillo es por Ginny, Heredera de Hufflepuff-Harry tomó aire y continuó-el negro es por ti, Heredero de Angel Blackwood, y el rojo es por mí, Heredero de Godric Gryffindor.  
  
-O sea que, ¿por eso no murió?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-No estoy muy seguro, pero sí. recuerdas del sueño que tuve la otra vez?- Draco asintió-Bueno hoy cuando me dejaron solo con ella, y ella murió (técnicamente) hice lo que sucedió en mi sueño, la besé en los labios, como despedida, entonces una luz nos cubrió, apareció esa extraña marca y despertó-  
  
-Entonces tu amor (fraternal), el amor de Ron, y el cariño de todos hizo que ella sobreviviera al "Avada Kedavra" de nuestro queridísimo Voldie, y por eso no murió!-finalizó Draco triunfante.  
  
-Exacto!-dijo Harry-Por fin lo entendiste, pensé que por estarte muriendo de sueño no podrías asimilar tanta información.  
  
-Gracioso , de hecho ya me voy porque tengo mucho sueño y necesitamos descansar, ambos-dijo Draco-Hasta mañana FELINE!  
  
-Que descanses FALCON! 


	35. Capítulo 30

Capítulo 30: "Fin de cursos y una decisión"  
  
Después de la recuperación rápida de los hermanos Potter, el rumor de la lucha contra Voldemort y de que Alyssa también había sobrevivido a la maldición de la muerte, ya se había esparcido por todo Hogwarts.  
  
Ya estaban presentando los TIMOS, y los exámenes finales, el sexteto se la pasaba estudiando en la Cámara de los Herederos, ya que ahí tenían privacidad y paz. Por supuesto que Draco y Harry ya les habían contado sobre la teoría que tenían sobre la marca de Alyssa y el por qué se había salvado del "Avada Kedavra".  
  
Una semana antes de salir de clases, a los chicos ya les habían llegado las calificaciones, teniendo todos excelentes promedios y algunos se habían llevado honores en algunas clases, como Transformaciones, Encantamientos, DCAO, y Pociones, ya que Bella era una excelente profesora.  
  
Una noche se juntó el sexteto de Hogwarts con los ex Merodeadores y Bella. Para conversar un rato con ellos.  
  
-Bueno chicos, este año han pasado muchas cosas no creen?-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Sí, mi hermana me encontró, volví a ver a mi padre, tengo una excelente novia, y mi grupo de amigos se multiplicó-dijo Harry con una sonrisa y besando a su novia-Además tengo mi familia unida!  
  
-Y yo qué?! También tengo una novia muy bonita, y.. encontré el lugar al que pertenezco-dijo Draco viendo a todos sus verdaderos amigos.  
  
-Yo que puedo decir-dijo Herm-Ahora sé que no soy hija de muggles, pero no por eso signifique que haré a un lado a los muggles, también encontré un excelente chico-volteó a ver a Harry-No puedo pedir más, tengo todo lo que necesito.  
  
-Si todos están recordando cosas buenas, veamos que me toca a mí-dijo Alyssa-encontré a mi hermano, conocí a mi papá, conocí a mis tíos Moony+Loony, Paddy+Boy y Belly! Jajaja ;+P y mi novio es una persona maravillosa.  
  
-Alyssa, no te juntes tanto con Sirius por favor-aclaró Remus sonriéndole- Es mala influencia-  
  
-Faltamos nosotros, pero sólo hablaré yo, porque creo hablar por los dos- dijo Ron-Mi novia es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, mi hermana tiene como novio a mi otro mejor amigo, mis mejores amigos están juntos, y mi familia creo que ha crecido con 2 miembros más además de Harry-  
  
-Cómo? O_õ-dijeron los demás.  
  
-Mi mamá siempre ha dicho que Harry es otro hijo para ella, y con eso de que Draco se une y Alyssa también, creo que mi familia es enorme-explicó Ron con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
-Ustedes tienen algo que decir?-preguntó Harry a sus padrinos y a Remus.  
  
-Yo creo que sí-dijo Sirius-Gracias a Harry y a Alyssa, recordé que aún puedo darme una oportunidad con la persona que amo, tengo a mi mejor amigo conmigo, mi sobrina está con nosotros-dijo señalando a Remus y a Alyssa, respectivamente-Y creo que gracias a que Peter se entregó yo estoy libre.  
  
-PETER SE ENTREGÓ!?!?!?-gritaron los chicos.  
  
-Sí, tenía una cuenta pendiente contigo Harry y quiso pagarla, además creo que recordó lo que es la amistad y prefería estar encerrado, que vivir con la culpabilidad de haber matado a sus dos mejores amigos-explicó Sirius.  
  
-Pues bien por él, al final hizo algo bueno!-dijo Remus.  
  
-Y tú Remus, qué puedes decirnos?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-Creo que todos han dicho lo mismo, así que resumiré lo que todos han dicho, yo he recibido cariño, amistad, apoyo, fuerzas y mi familia es la más fuera de serie!  
  
-Por qué dices que tu familia es "fuera de serie"?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Porque en mi familia hay un licántropo, un perro, un águila, un león o un ciervo, una tigresa, un halcón, un pegaso, un dragón y un gato!!! Ustedes creen que eso no es fuera de serie?-dijo Remus riendo.  
  
-Creo que tiene razón, somos la familia más loca que existe-finalizó Alyssa.  
  
Los días siguientes, las cosas no pudieron estar mejor, la Copa de Quidditch como ya se había mencionado la había ganado Gryffindor, y la Copa de las Casas se entregaría hasta el día siguiente.  
  
Y precisamente, el día siguiente en la cena, Dumbledore dio un aviso.  
  
-Bueno mis niños! Este ha sido otro año, lleno de sorpresas, de alegrías, de tristezas, de mucho y arduo trabajo, pero sobretodo de unión-el viejo de barba plateada fijó su mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaban chicos de todas las casas y les sonrió-Hay un grupo de chicos, que con su grandeza, su fortaleza y su unión lograron ser uno mismo, a pesar de que había diferencias de casas. Quisiera que cualquiera del Sexteto de Hogwarts explicara a lo que me refiero.  
  
En el instante todo el sexteto se levantó, Harry comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Queridos compañeros, profesores y amigos, la verdad es que no soy muy bueno hablando en público, pero intentaremos explicar a lo que se refiere el director. A lo largo de los años, Hogwarts se ha caracterizado por ser un colegio que se divide en 4 casas.-  
  
-.pero eso no significa que debamos dividirnos-era Hermione quien continuaba-Cada fundador quiso que nos lleváramos una parte del colegio, por eso existe la división de casas.  
  
-.pero nosotros hemos llegado a la conclusión.-Draco hablaba desde su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor-.de que nos debemos llevar el colegio con toda su grandeza, su fortaleza, su magia, su equipo docente, sus clases y los amigos para toda nuestra vida-  
  
-Esto es lo que nos caracteriza como humanos, saber perdonar, saber que la división de casas no es división de personas, ni división de fuerzas-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Como mencionamos cada fundador tenía aptitudes, habilidades y actitudes diferentes, por eso hicieron el Sombrero Seleccionador.-dijo Ron.  
  
-.pero no sólo tenemos la habilidad, aptitud y/o actitud de una sola casa, podemos tener combinaciones extrañas-dijo Alyssa-Yo pude haber ido a Slytherin, pero estoy en Gryffindor!  
  
-Mi caso es similar.-dijo Harry-puedo tener la valentía, el coraje, y la decisión para estar en Gryffindor, pero. hace 5 años sentado en un taburete, el Sombrero encontró en mí el poder y la ambición de Slytherin, pero por qué quedé en Gryffindor? Porque lo elegí.  
  
-Lo que nos define es por lo que elegimos, no por las habilidades que tengamos, y en esta vida hay tantas cosas por ser, hacer y decir, y las decisiones que tomemos serán para toda la vida-terminó Draco.  
  
Las 4 mesas rompieron en aplausos, silbidos, y gritos. El discurso que habían dado los 5 Gryffindors y el rubio Slytherin, había sido espectacular, dejando a los de 7º curso llenos de energías y fuerzas para afrontar la vida. Y a los de 1º curso que entrarían a 2do año, con ganas de disfrutar sus 7 años de estudios mágicos.  
  
También el equipo docente estaba entusiasmado por tal discurso dado por 6 jóvenes alumnos, que durante ese año habían madurado de sobremanera. Dumbledore dijo unas últimas palabras.  
  
-Gracias por la explicación muchachos, sólo les digo a los de 7º curso que la vida está llena de obstáculos y de dilemas que resolver, y todo el cuerpo docente de este Colegio espera que con nuestras enseñanzas sepan elegir buenas decisiones. Sin más por el momento, ¡A COMER!  
  
Los platos se llenaron de comida, y todos empezaron a comer pues se morían de hambre. Algunos alumnos de otras casas se cambiaban a otras mesas para convivir con sus compañeros. Mientras tanto en Slytherin, un grupo de chicos veía a todos con desprecio, era el grupo de Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, John Wilkes, entre otros.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Al día siguiente todos tomaron el tren hacia King's Cross, para regresar a sus hogares. En el camino iban los 6 chicos en el último compartimiento del último vagón del tren, conversaban sobre lo que harían en las vacaciones.  
  
-Bueno chicos, debemos vernos estas vacaciones no soportaría más de una semana sin ver a mi werito!-dijo Ginny abrazando a Draco.  
  
-Sí es cierto.-dijo Harry-.por cierto Draco con quién se quedará tu madre, tu hermana y tú?  
  
-La verdad es que no tengo pensado nada, por lo que sé mi padre está en la Mansión Malfoy furioso por lo que sucedió y no supo nada de que ayudamos a escapar a mi madre con Kath-explicó Draco-no sé a dónde iré, mi abuela no puede con todos, vive en una casa pequeña en el mundo mágico, y pues no creo que quiera que estemos ahí, no estima mucho a mi mamá que digamos-  
  
-Te propongo algo!-dijo Harry-Ven a vivir con nosotros!  
  
-Pero no se molestarán Sirius, Remus y Bella!?  
  
-Demonios no había pensado en que Bella también viviría con nosotros-dijo Harry pensativo-Alguien sabe si Sirius, o Remus están en el tren?  
  
-Yo los vi subir!-dijo Ginny.  
  
-Bien esperen, los llamaré!  
  
Harry cerró los ojos y se comunicó con Sirius.  
  
-"Sirius, podrían venir tú y los demás al último compartimiento del último vagón del tren, necesito cruzar algunas palabras con ustedes"  
  
A los 5 minutos aparecieron por la puerta los 3 adultos. Harry sacó su varita y dijo: -"Engorgio" para que cupieran en el compartimiento las 9 personas.  
  
-Y bien, qué es lo que tienes que decirnos ahijado?-preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Bueno pues miren, primero que nada, ¿Bella irás a vivir con nosotros?-  
  
-Nosotros también hablábamos de eso antes de que nos llamaras-dijo Bella- Hemos hablado con Narcissa y le sugerimos que se quede con mi casa, mientras que nosotros viviremos con Remus.  
  
-Esperen, pero eso no resuelve que nos veamos más seguido! Draco viviría como muggle y yo como mago, no sería justo!-dijo Harry, que no tenía otro fin más que ver a Hermione cada que pudiera.  
  
-Conectaremos la chimenea a la Red Flú! Cabeza hueca!-dijo Draco dándole un zape al pobre de Harry.  
  
-En ese caso, está bien. pero también la conectarás tú, verdad amor?-le preguntó a Herm.  
  
-Claro! Aunque no es mi forma de viajar favorita, pero por vernos haré una excepción-dijo ella dándole una tierno beso en los labios.  
  
-Bueno pues está todo resuelto, no?-dijo Alyssa.  
  
Se quedaron ahí un rato más platicando sobre todo lo que aprendieron en el curso, lo que les gustó, lo que no les gustó en lo absoluto, entre otras cosas. Al llegar a King's Cross, los hermanos Potter, la chica Granger, el rubio Malfoy, Remus, Sirius y Bella se despidieron de la familia Weasley.  
  
Mientras que los demás iban primero a casa de los Granger, a saludar a los Malfoy, y a quedar para las vacaciones como siempre. Dijeron que estarían en contacto con Hedwig, Pig, Kath (la lechuza de Draco) y Kero (la lechuza de Alyssa). Y que el próximo cumpleaños de Harry sería en el mundo muggle, con cosas de muggles adolescentes como películas, pizza, etc.  
  
Cuando llegaron a casa de Remus (por la Red Flú) Harry por fin se sintió como en casa, con sus padrinos, su tío y su hermana. Se repartieron sus cuartos, y todos fueron a dormir, dando por terminado un ciclo escolar que jamás olvidarían. 


	36. Agradecimientos

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
BUENO CHICOS Y CHICAS, ESTE FIC LLEGÓ A SU FIN, GRACIAS A TODOS MIS SEGUIDORES EN SERIO QUE ME DIERON MUCHOS ÁNIMOS DE CONTINUAR Y LLEGAR HASTA EL FINAL DE TODO ESTO. POR CIERTO EN EL CAP 29 DESCRIBO UNA MARCA QUE TIENE ALYSSA, SI DESEAN VERLA YA DIBUJADA Y COLOREADA MÁNDENME UN MAIL O DÉJENME LOS MAILS EN LOS REVIEWS PARA ENVIÁRSELOS.  
  
NOMÁS QUIERO DECIRLES, QUE ME DIVERTÍ MUCHO CON ESTE FANFICTION, EN REALIDAD FUE LO MEJOR QUE ESCRIBÍ Y QUIERO DECIRLES QUE SI DIOS QUIERE VOY A EMPEZAR CON EL 6TO CURSO DE HARRY Y EL 5TO DE ALYSSA (OBVIAMENTE), HABRÁ SORPRESAS DE NUEVO, YA QUE MI HERMANA Y YO NOS HEMOS PUESTO DE ACUERDO A QUE MI FIC SEA UN ANTESCEDENTE DEL SUYO, QUE MÁS ADELANTE PUBLICARÁ ELLA. LA VERDAD ES QUE MI HERMANA ES UNA LENTA, PERO POCO A POCO ESTÁ HACIENDO SU FANFIC.  
  
LOS QUIERO MUCHO, EN SERIO QUE GRACIAS X TODO Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA PARA MI PROXIMO FIC, HÁGANMELA LLEGAR A MI MAIL QUE ES: pattyurk_potter@hotmail.com  
  
ATTE  
  
PATTY POTTER DE BLACK  
  
(en FdHP)  
  
o  
  
ALYSSA BLACK  
  
(en fanfiction.net)  
  
PD: Besitos!!! BYE! 


	37. Notas de la Autora

_Hola a todooooos!!!_

_Cómo andan?ª?!?!? espero que súper bien.... adivinen! Ya terminé este curso (5to) de Harry y Alyssa Potter!! Y adivinen otra cosa?!?! Ya subí la continuación de la historia, que se desarrolla en el 5to año de Alyssa y el 6to año de Harry, se llama "Harry y Alyssa Potter (6to curso)" en verdad que está bueno... mi hermana Joy Evans dice que esta con ganas, pero nadie ..... ahhh.... Josephine, quítate..... ahh!!!_

Hola!!!!... yo soy Joy Evans y en serio, la historia del 6º curso está.... pero de lo mejor... en serio que deben leerla, porque lo crean o no el sexto curso se pone tan interesante.... tan interesante, que me estoy acabando las uñas de las manos porque mi 'querida' hermana no me quiere adelantar nada... así que en serio les recomiendo que lo lean y que dejen r/r, por que esta de lo mejor..... por… ahh!!! Alyssa Black!!!

_...Joy, Joy.... QUÍTATE!!!! En serio niña tengo que terminar estooo!!! Muévete!!_

… Espera hermana, no estás viendo lo que hago?!?!.... auch, no me golpees, ahh!! ALYSSA BLACK, le diré a papá lo que estás haciendo.....

_....no me interesa señorita.... está bien, ahorita vengo voy por algo de comer_

.....Uff, perfecto ya me quite a Alyssa Black de encima... como les estaba diciendo, que en verdad deben leer la historia de Harry y Alyssa Potter 6º curso.... porque está bbbbbuuuuuueeeeeennnnnniiiiiisssssssiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!..... y aprovechando que Ally no está por aquí... y antes de que llegue y me quite.... lean…

_....ya llegue Joy, en serio señorita, si vas a hacer promoción de tu historia, hazla rápido porque yo también quiero subir esto.... y ya apúrale :P_

Ok... ok... ya termino hermana "querida"… para terminar, después de leer la de Harry y Alyssa Potter 6º curso, a ver si se pueden dar una paseadita por mi historia titulada: "James y Lily: el ocaso"... porque como que no está muy concurrida, y a ver si pueden dejar uno que otro r/r.... ahora si me despido... por que me quitan... bye....

_Gracias Joy por hacer tanta promoción de mis historias y de la tuya.... pero bueno chicos y chicas, los dejo porque ya estoy cansadilla además tengo que seguirle con el último capítulo de "Harry y Alyssa Potter (6to curso)"... cuídense y nos estamos viendo!!_

_Alyssa Black_


End file.
